Elementary Education
by Muse2MyMojo
Summary: New Principal Bella Swan's life is turned upside down when she meets Edward, a sweet sexy first grade teacher.Can she handle a not so elementary education?
1. First Impressions

Elementary Education

Chapter 1 First Impressions

Stephanie Meyers owns all things Twilight

_Deep breaths, deep breaths._

_Closing my eyes, I felt myself inhale and slowly exhale._

_You can do this. You can do this._

There was no way I should be nervous. I had worked my ass off to make it to where I was now, but I couldn't stop the fluttering of nerves that I felt at this moment. Scratch that, I shouldn't say _ass_, very inappropriate but thank goodness no one could hear my internal monologue. I had spoken in front of countless groups of people, including classes, teachers, and parents, but it had never been as the big cheese; the person in charge.

After many long grueling years of working my way through school to get my bachelor's, master's and certification to be a principal I'd landed this position, my first big gig, as Alice had called it. I had been a 4th grade teacher and worked my way up to vice-principal until I heard from Alice about this position. The price I'd paid for my relatively quick rise to the top had been long days of work, followed by long nights of prep work and no social life to speak of except for occasional dinners or drinks with my best friend Alice and my sister Rosalie.

I smoothed my sweaty palms down my skirt, and slid my black heels on. The only drawback to this position is that I had to look respectable, which included standard female business attire. Too bad I was the clumsiest person on the planet. However, since I was travel size, as Rosalie would call me, I had to wear them. Apparently, it helped to reinforce my position of power when I looked taller. I honestly doubted it could make a difference that even with 3-inch heels I was only five and a half feet tall. Well below average height, I could carry myself with authority when I chose to with the ability to talk even the angriest parent at a PTA meeting back down.

_Left, right, left, don't trip_ was my mantra. Amazingly enough I stepped into the crowded teachers' lounge without incident. _Phew_, I thought, standing up straight and smoothing my pencil skirt down. I plastered my most dazzling smile on my face and smiled at the teachers of whom I would be in charge for at least the next year.

"Good morning, everyone. I'm Ms. Swan, your new principal. I look forward to working with and getting to know each one of you." Rambling on, I gave the typical tried and true principal's spiel about the faculty, staff, unity, and involvement, stressing the fact if we all worked together I strongly believed that we could bring Northwest Elementary to be one of the top elementary schools in the state. My eyes slid over to catch a glimpse of Alice to capture her reaction to my speech. She flashed me a glowing smile and a nod of her head in approval.

I was winding my speech, preparing to end it and dismiss the teachers and staff when a young, attractive man stumbled into the faculty room wearing a black vintage leather jacket, and a cherry red motorcycle helmet in hand. The young man's bronze hair and semi-professional yet wrinkled button-down shirt were askew . The shirt had several buttons threaded through the wrong holes making him appear more than a little disheveled He rushed into the faculty room quickly, realizing later rather than sooner that he burst into the middle of a meeting. Briskly stopping, a horrified look on his face he whipped his head in my direction, his gaze locked on my steely disapproving glare. His face immediately flamed a burning scarlet and as swiftly as he had looked at me, his eyes slid downward gazing at the ground, suddenly enthralled by the golden flecks in the hideous puce Berber. I frowned and glared quizzically at the man. He was obviously in the wrong place. It was apparent he did not belong here in the faculty room of an elementary school. I opened my mouth to ask him if I could help him find what he was looking for when Alice jumped up and made one of her graceful bounces over to him quickly recognizing it as the one she does only when she is excited. Where Alice got her boundless energy was a secret I was still trying to find out.

"Edward!" she called, "I wondered where you were." before pulling him into a giant hug.

When he saw Alice, his face lit up when he smiled. "Yeah, sorry, Alice. Technical difficulties."

"C'mere Edward, I want you to meet the new principal, Bella Swan. She is a friend of mine and I think you will really like her," Alice said emphasizing the word _really_ and with a glint of mischievousness in her eye.

Alice guided the young man over to me and said, "Bella I would like you to meet Edward Cullen; he's the other 1st grade teacher here at the school." I couldn't help but notice how she said "like" very much in the style of the old Life cereal commercials, "She likes it, she really, really likes it!"

To say I was dumbstruck would be an understatement; the very young man who walked in looking like he was a teenage hoodlum was a 1st grade teacher. _Oh my, what have I gotten myself into? Alice obviously cared for him and trusted him so he couldn't be that bad, right?_ I asked myself. It was hard to believe that this was a good thing. I steeled my gaze on the rumpled younger man and reached out my hand to shake his in greeting,

"It is nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen." Blatantly lying through my teeth, I was not pleased in the least to meet him or to have to deal with this sort of teacher. What was the previous principal thinking when he hired the man who is still a man-child? Edward grasped my hand in a firm handshake and as he did so, a fiery electrical current surged through my fingers straight to my heart. It was warm and, tingly and felt like home. This feeling more than unnerved me and caused me to overreact to the already harsh judgments I had heaped upon him. Harshly, I asked him, "Mr. Cullen, is it typical for you to arrive late and unkempt to work? Is this behavior something I should come to expect of you? If this is typical then I ask that you leave right now and we will find someone else to teach your class. Tardiness, not being prepared, and not looking the part of a teacher to the valuable minds we are entrusted with each day is unacceptable."

His boyishly handsome face fell and I almost felt bad. Almost. He looked down and shuffled his feet before he could respond Alice stepped in front of him, arms folded in front of her chest, her tiny body in a protective stance like she was his own personal miniature bodyguard. Alice was tiny but mighty.

"Bella!" she nearly screeched, "What has gotten into you? I am sure Edward has a rational explanation for this morning. I will have you know," she continued in a voice full of passionate belief, "Edward is one of the best teachers at this school; parents and students alike love him. His classes always perform beyond many of the others in the state in end of the year testing. Now, I don't know what has come over you and you may be my boss, but you will not disrespect Edward this way; he does not deserve it."

I was floored. Alice must really believe in this man to be so fiercely protective of him and defend him the way she did. I didn't understand. Usually Alice and I had no problem seeing eye to eye but there was something about Edward Cullen that just rubbed me the wrong way. I glared at Alice, and then I looked Mr. Cullen in the eye with a look full of doubt and trepidation. I would have to talk to her later about calling me out in front of everyone. It simply wasn't acceptable for her to challenge my authority in front of everyone, especially when I'd just started here. It set a bad example. I wasn't a dictator but this wasn't negotiable.

"Mr. Cullen, I apologize if I was a bit harsh but I expect this not to happen again. I will be expecting proof by your actions as a teacher to show me that every word Alice said is true. Alice, will you please come with me?" I requested, "I would like to talk with you in my office." Alice made a loud humph sound, shrugged, and then mouthed the word _sorry_ to Edward. He returned a kind and reassuring smile back at her before quickly glancing at me then scurrying from the room like a dog with its tail between its legs.

* * *

Thanks for reading! We hope you continue on with us in this adventure. We have some really fun things planned for these two.

Thank you to our beta Leelan Oleander and Pre-reader Suebee0619 You guys are awesome, we appreciate your honesty and comments more than you will ever know!

We are not opposed to reviews in fact we kind of like them. Leave one if you please.


	2. Second Chances

You know the drill, Twilight, not ours.

Great big massive hugs and kisses to our beta Leelan Oleander. Who put up with a lot from us this time. She is the best beta ever especially doing this all while she is sick. Any remaining flaws in this chap that's all us.

Chapter 2 Second Chances

EPOV

I closed the heavy wooden door of my classroom behind me and leaned back against it, bike helmet in one hand, leather jacket in the other.

_Nice job Jackass_, I told myself. Nothing smarter than being late on your new boss' first day. My new, seriously attractive, female boss.

Shit. I'd already spent so much time trying to prove myself to the other teachers and my kids' parents that I honestly hadn't given much thought to the fact that I'd have to start all over again when the school got a new principal. I know I looked young for a teacher, but it was my first year, and at 24, I was fresh out of college. I had done my student teaching here so I wasn't exactly a greenhorn.

Alice had said she was friends with Ms. Swan yet defended me when she'd rightfully accused me of being late and looking like crap. My damn power had gone out sometime during the night so my alarm didn't go off. I woke up ten minutes before I needed to be at school, hence my unkempt and late entrance. Now I needed to find a way to apologize without looking like brown-noser and prove to Ms. Swan that I was in fact a good teacher. Taking several deep breaths and calming myself, I set about getting the classroom ready. My kids would be arriving in half an hour and who knew if she was the type to do a surprise classroom visit. I thought with the reaction she had to me this morning she most likely was. I needed to look together and prepared so I could prove to the new principal I was competent. I wanted, no, needed to prove that I wasn't a screw up, and that I did belong here. It always seemed no matter how hard I tried, I always seemed to find a way to fuck up the things I cared about the most.

I walked through the classroom making sure all the worksheets and books for today were ready and in order and set out a copy of "weekend news" on each child's desk. It was an exercise we did every Monday that allowed the kids to express and share with the class what they had done over the weekend which developed their reading and writing skills. I glanced at the clock and it read 8:28 meaning that the bell would be ringing in two minutes. It was time for me to head out to the playground where my class was lining up ready to start their school day.

I arrived at the designated spot where my class lined up every morning right as the bell rung. When I saw 22 heads bobbing up and down and heard shouts of "Mr. Cullen! Mr. Cullen!". I loved my students. They were each wonderful in their own unique way; even Jake, our class troublemaker and clown.

"Good morning, everyone," I chimed, flashing them a genuinely happy smile. I knew it was atypical for a man to be a teacher in the younger grades but I thrived on it and loved my job. I found the minds of children at this age intriguing. They were constantly learning and absorbing so much while their creativity was at an all-time high. The things they came up with and stories they told always made me smile.

"Let's go inside and get our day started," I called to them before turning around and leading them back to the classroom. I was a playful and fun teacher but don't let that lead you to believe my classroom was out of control. Students were well aware of their responsibilities and the consequences from deviating from the established rules. It didn't hurt that I had an amazing bunch of kids this year too.

My tiny students filed into the classroom, taking off their jackets and hanging up their backpacks. When they were done, they gathered on the colorful, oval shaped rug that was tucked in the corner of the room

I helped a few kids with stuck zippers and shoelaces that needed re-tying before settling in my chair in front of my students. Once they were all seated on the floor in front of me I began roll call.

BPOV

My curiosity in Mr. Cullen was definitely piqued. The first impression he had made wasn't good but even when I took Alice back to my office to talk with her about not demeaning my authority in front of the staff, her views on Edward as a teacher and a person had not wavered. I tried to stifle how irksome I was feeling about him and give him a second chance. I decided I should peek into his classroom and observe a couple times during the day making sure one of those was without his knowledge. I found myself standing outside his classroom door peering in through its tiny window. I realized my first day as principal here that there were many other things I should be attending to, but something about this man called to me in a strange way. I excused my behavior by rationalizing to myself that I needed, for my students' sake, to make sure they were in safe hands.

What I witnessed peering into that classroom was disappointing. Disappointing because he appeared to be a wonderful teacher and his students adored him. Unfortunately, this made my feelings about him unfounded and Alice right.

The kids were sitting on the rug in front of Edward who wore a cheery animated look on his face. His eyes were glinting with joy; his lips curled up into a dazzling smile highlighting a deep-set dimple on his left cheek. He was moving his hands around wildly; up and down, back and forth and around and around; while welcoming them to class and explaining something that seemed to be quite important to six year-olds. They all giggled and even though I couldn't really hear what he was saying I had a hard time not giggling myself. _Dammit, Bella, you can't let the good looks and charms of this man get in the way of doing your job. Just because he is attractive doesn't mean he is a good teacher._

I didn't know why but I was intent to find something off with this man and I told myself that it wasn't just his behavior this morning. There was something else that nagged at me and I didn't like to be proven wrong.

The class quickly and calmly settled under his direction and he moved on to the next order of morning business. I could tell they were doing roll call and taking lunch orders. Witnessing the control he had of his classroom and the joy that was on his handsome face and on those of his students', I was finding it harder and harder to justify my reasons for disliking him. Not unlike a petulant child I stomped off to my office to sulk and do paperwork

I was chewing on a pencil; digging into the mountain of paperwork left behind by my predecessor; when I heard someone plow past the secretary outside and barrel into my office.

"Ah, Principal Swan, how nice to see you. How is your first day going?" Superintendent Aro, or Creeptacular Number 1 as Alice called him, was notoriously disrespectful of professional boundaries and common courtesies. Moreover, he liked to make unannounced visits.

Plastering on a fake smile, I stood up and shook his hand; suppressing the shudder of disgust that ran through me. You never could forget the politics of being in charge of a school. The man seriously looked like something out of an Anne Rice novel or a Bela Lugosi movie. His sallow skin and noticeably indigo dyed hair just looked so incredibly unnatural it was almost distracting.

"Superintendent Aro, it is so nice to see you again. What brings you here this fine morning?"

"Oh just checking up on my newest Principal. We wouldn't want you to be adrift upon a sea of unfamiliarity without a lighthouse to guide you to the shore."

_What? Seriously. Must get him out of my office as soon as possible I thought to myself._ His cologne was overpowering and I was starting to feel claustrophobic. I secretly sent a prayer out to the school secretary Jessica to page me for something, anything. I didn't care if the woman didn't like me or had a chip on her shoulder the size of Brazil, something, anything...

Just then, there was a knock on my door. I silently sent a shout out to a higher power and called out, "Come in!"

My door slowly opened and a blonde head poked around the corner and my heart sank and I retracted my shout out.

"Isabella! I thought I might find you in here!" boomed the school's Vice Principal, Mike Newton. He was married but the gossip I had heard was he thought himself to be a notorious player who preyed on unsuspecting new female hires. If I squinted, I could see the hint of boyish good looks but his reputation as a sleazeball overrode any attractiveness he might have otherwise had.

When it rained, it poured.

"Well, I best be leaving you to attend to official business, Principal Swan. Good day." He nodded at Mike. "Vice Principal Newton."

"Superintendent Aro," Mike said, flashing him what he must have thought to be a charming smile.

I rolled my eyes and plastered on another fake smile. A song lyric by Ani Difranco popped into my head, "Smile pretty, and watch your back..."

"Isabella, I just wanted to stop in and say a big Northwest Elementary School welcome. Sorry to have missed the staff meeting this morning."

Oh lordy.

"Hey Mike, sorry to cut you off but I just remembered I have an important meeting I need to attend to. Can we continue this later?"

"Anytime, Principal Swan. Anytime." With that, he winked and left my office.

I think I threw up in my mouth a little.

Putting my head down on my desk, I prayed for my impending headache to go away.

_Ok meeting, meeting need to quickly think up somewhere to go or someone to call on for a quick meeting_, I thought trying to successfully come up with a plan to make my lie less of one. An idea popped into my head to peek in on Alice and see how she was doing. _Yes, good plan, Bella, _I mentally congratulated myself. Rising from my chair I left my office, shutting and locking the door behind me. I hated to be the type that didn't trust but so far this school had proved to be a little on the odd side. I wasn't quite sure who or what I was dealing with and if they were trustworthy. I informed Jessica I was heading out to take care of some school business with one of the teachers and heard her grumble under her breath. When I gave her a pointed look over my shoulder she pasted on a fake smile and shrugged her shoulders. Out of sight I rolled my eyes at her gesture and let it go. I had to pick my battles. Making my way down the main corridor of the poorly lit hallway I made a right turn and stepped into the area that housed the first grade classrooms. I was deep in thought, mulling over what a clusterfuck of a day my first day was turning out to be, when I ran smack into something hard and lean smelling wonderfully male and minty. _Ooomph!_ I grunted. Looking up I realized I had ran straight into none other than Mr. Edward Cullen. _Oh shit,_ I thought, _someone up there really hates me._

"Excuse me, Mr. Cullen, I apologize; I wasn't watching where I was going." He looked at me with a dazzling crooked smile that affected me straight down to my panties. _What the hell, Bella? _

_"_It's ok, Ms. Swan." Was he blushing? Why would he be blushing; hadn't _I_ ran into him? We both stood there awkwardly in an uncomfortable moment of silence.

"Ummm...so I was just headed to talk with Alice about some, you know school stuff." Mentally, I facepalmed myself. Why the hell had I felt the need to explain to where I was going? I was the principal and I had just made myself sound like a blathering idiot.

He stood there awkwardly for a moment longer and said, "Yeah, I was just going to grab some copies."

In an embarrassed silence, we stood there for a few more moments, uncomfortably staring at each other. Well, it was more like I was staring at him; entranced by his mess of copper hair and deep green eyes, his angular jaw enticing me to lick it; while he stared at the floor. _Good job, Bella_, I thought, _not only are you attracted to your much younger employee you are standing here eye raping him in the middle of an elementary school. Yeah that's professional._ Internally I rolled my eyes. Regaining composure, I stepped to the side.

"Well I should get going. Alice is waiting for me." She wasn't really but he didn't know that. Suddenly an idea hit me that would help me regain my confidence and reinstate my place as his superior. I stopped turned to him and said, "Oh, and Mr. Cullen, I will be visiting your class sometime after lunch to observe your teaching to see if I think it is befitting of _my_ school." Smirking, I began my way to Alice's classroom intentionally wiggling my ass a little. I knew it was wrong, that he was hands off, and I tried to remind myself how much I disliked him, but it was too good of an opportunity to pass up. Stealing a quick glance his way I saw the look on his face go from abject fear to desire as his eyes zeroed in on my ass and didn't let go.

EPOV

_Boners in the middle of an elementary school are a really bad idea_, I chastised my dick. If anyone saw my current predicament it would have looked really really bad. Running my fingers through my hair I tried to imagine things in my head that could take the problem away. My parents, yes my parents. Perfect. Thinking of my parents was always a good boner deflator. Oh yeah, how about that one time in 8th grade when I came home early from school only to walk through the door and see my dad with my mom bent over the kitchen table. Ugh.

Yep, problem solved but now I feel sick to my stomach. Bleech. Now I needed to figure out how to remove that image from my head. Feeling queasy and very disturbed, I walked to the copy room to pick up the needed worksheets for my class, all the while trying not to think of the beautiful new principal and her luscious ass. I was really looking for trouble by crushing on her. She had hated me at first sight and she was my boss, my beautiful, curvy, ridiculously sexy boss. Shit! What was I going to do? The last thing I needed was to bring myself into a situation of unrequited highly inappropriate lust.

When I reached the copy room, I ran into Alice. Bouncy excited Alice who was supposed to have been visited by Principal Swan at this exact moment. "Hey Alice," I said as her face broke into the trademark huge smile.

"Hi, Edward!" she remarked enthusiastically before giving me a little smirk and saying in her usual swift manner of speaking, "Soooo...What do you think of Bella, she's pretty great right, and really pretty. I am sorry she was hard on you..." Alice paused to giggle, and I gave her a questioning smirk "…this morning, but I think she is just nervous and all and once you get to know her you will find out how great she is."

"Alice, I am sure she is amazing, but I just made a really bad first impression on her. How do I fix this? I don't want to lose my job."

"Oh Edward," she said softly slapping my arm, "Bella won't fire you, especially once she sees what a great teacher you are."

"Alice, are you sure? You've got to help me figure out how to impress her."

Alice gave me a knowing smile. "You really like her don't you? Like, like-like her?"

I felt my face flush hotly. My stupid blush was the bane of my existence. What 24 year old man still blushes? "What? No! She is our boss and I want to keep my job!" I admonished Alice

"Uh-uh so that problem you had when you walked in here had nothing to do with you liking her?" she replied with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"What? What problem?" I asked before realization set in. I could feel my face heat even further and I knew I had turned an even brighter shade of red. Looking down at the floor, I said, "Oh you saw that huh?"

"Yes, I did. Now don't be embarrassed. I think, wait, I _know_ you two would be great together."

"But she is our boss," I practically whined, "It would be unethical and inappropriate."

"Pshaw, it happens all the time. If it is meant to be, like I feel it is, then everything will work out just fine."

Suddenly something occurred to me amongst my total mortification at being caught with aforementioned boner by Alice who I thought of like a sister. "Wait why are you here? Ms. Swan…"

She interrupted with a roll of her eyes. " You can call her Bella, especially around me."

I huffed. "Fine. Bella said she was on her way to have a meeting with you?"

"Oh she did, did she?" Alice responded with a curious tone

"What, you didn't know about it?"

"Don't worry about it, I will go see what she needs and we need to head back to our classes anyway, Romeo."

"What did you just call me?" I grumbled at her.

"Nothing," Alice responded in her sing-song voice and danced off gracefully. Shaking my head at the quirky little being that was Alice, I grabbed my needed copies and started back to my classroom.

BPOV

_Where was Alice?_ I wondered as I wandered into her empty classroom. Looking at the daily class schedule on her desk I noticed her class was in the computer lab. I sat down for a minute, and rested my head in my hands as I contemplated what happened with Edw...Wait I meant Mr. Cullen, in the hallway. It was best to keep a professional distance even in my head, _especially in my head. _Had I just flirted with him? Bella Swan didn't flirt; Bella Swan didn't really even date. Wait. Was I just thinking about myself in the third person? Rolling my eyes at myself again I thought about my lack of a social life. I had been too busy and wrapped up in my career to care otherwise. At the age of 32, I had reached my goal of becoming a school principal three years ahead of schedule. Now wasn't any time to be slacking and getting distracted by a much younger pretty, strike that, handsome boy-man who obviously lacked the proper discipline in life to be on time. I let out a little growl of frustration and looked up to see Alice standing in front of me with a taunting smirk on her face.

"Does some Bronze-haired first grade teacher have your panties in a twist Bella-rina?"

"Ugh, Alice, you know I hate that nickname. Just because I am clumsy does not make your ironic nickname for me funny, and frankly, it has just been a difficult first day."

"Uh-huh, yeah, whatever you say. Are you positive that a certain teacher has nothing to do with it?"

"No! Nothing, Alice." My voice came out higher than normal against my will.

Alice gave me a knowing look and folded her arms steeling her gaze at me. "Don't lie to me Bella," she said.

"Ok, Ok fine maybe he had a little to do with it but only because of his irresponsible behavior." Alice glared at me once again "Ok, and because heisamazinglyhotandsexy."

"What was that?" Alice questioned me with a smirk.

"You know exactly what I said, Alice; I'm not going to repeat it. What am I going to do? I don't need this kind of distraction. I've finally made it to my goal and the last thing I need is to be distracted by a man eight years my junior! Plus I am his boss and to top it off, what would a hot young thing want to do with someone like me?" my last sentence came out as more of a whisper.

"Bella, Bella, Bella you would be surprised."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing, Bella, You are a beautiful, successful women, what isn't there to like?"

With a roll of my eyes, I respond with an exasperated, "Don't even get me started."

"Stop being so hard on yourself, you don't see yourself clearly." Alice glanced at the clock on the wall. "I need to get my class from the computer lab, but we _will_ talk later. No matter what you say, a piece of sweet young ass is exactly what you need."

"ALICE!" I admonished, "You can't say the "A" word in school."

"No kids are around so; it's not a big deal. I need to go but we _will_ talk later." Alice turned and left the classroom. I swear she was softly singing _Edward and Bella sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G_ as she skipped down the hall. She could be such a child sometimes. It was no wonder she "got" her students as well as she did; they seem to function on a similar frequency most of the time.

I loved Alice to death, but sometimes she just knew how to push my buttons. The only person I could think about pushing my button at the moment was forbidden fruit, forbidden passion fruit. The image of a shirtless Edward clothed in a low-slung pair of jeans taking a bite out of a juicy red apple before handing it to me popped into my mind. Shaking my head, I tried to clear the lusty image out of my brain before I headed back to my office. It was if I had never seen an attractive man before. _Chill Bella_, I told myself _a_ school _is so_ not the appropriate place to be having these thoughts.

When I got back to my office I puttered around, trying to make sense of the mess and finally gave up, flopping back into my chair. I'd literally just started my position and my desk was already resembling the aftermath of a tornado. My headache, which had threatened earlier, hit full force and I dug through my purse and popped a couple of Tylenol while gulping down some cold coffee from the big ugly ceramic pottery mug on my desk. I turned off one of the fluorescent lights as it was seriously hurting my eyes and leaned back, unbuttoning the top button of my blouse and released my hair from the maximum-security prison in the form of a bun I had begrudgingly confined it in earlier. Instantly I felt the tension leave my head as my rejoicing scalp proclaimed its pleasure at no longer being poked and pulled by the weight of my heavy, thick hair. If I was really intelligent, I would have chopped it all off into a neat, cute, more user-friendly style like Alice had. I'd considered it before but couldn't bring myself to do it. My thick long hair was my one concession to vanity.

I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair picturing my happy place. In my happy place I was lounging on a beach in a bikini, playing in the water, something frivolous and not work-related. It was something I'd never allowed myself to have before in my relentless drive to reach the top. In my fantasy there was someone in low-slung board shorts lounging in a chair on the beach and grinning at me; someone with the aforementioned bronze hair. I zoned out and didn't even notice when my door clicked opened and I heard a soft voice in front of my desk. "Miss Swan?"

Hi! *Muse & Mojo wave* Thanks for coming back! We appreciate every reader, reviewer and alert massive amounts.

Chapter 3 tease to all those who review.

See you next Saturday!


	3. Teenage Dream

**Yep Twilight still not ours! **

**Big smooshie hugs and thanks to our most fantabulous beta Leelan Oleander and Pre-readers Stef, Billi & Sue you guys rock!**

* * *

Chapter 3

EPOV

I knocked on the door and when no reply was given I opened it and was greeted by something similar to that which had haunted my teenage dreams endlessly. When I was 13, my older brother Emmett gave me a porno tape called _Hot for Teacher 3_ as part of his self-proclaimed big bro education.

In this cinematic masterpiece, there was a scene in this cinematic masterpiece there was a scene involving a male teacher who went to the principal's office for "disciplinary matters" and was greeted by the very hot, very female, very scantily dressed principal. Needless to say, the matter was cleared up by some gratuitous raunchy sex. I worshipped my cooler older brother, and his constant supply of hand-me-down porn through the years.

The image before me would haunt my current waking dreams. Miss Swan, my very own hot boss was leaned back in her chair, glorious hair cascading around her shoulders, the top few buttons of her white blouse undone, eyes closed with a big smile pasted on her red lips. Nothing was scandalous or overtly sexual about the way she was sitting. My horndog brain just copied her into my mental _Hot for Teacher_ video, which made the vision in front of me overwhelmingly sexual and brought the return of the epic hard on. This really needed to stop happening over my boss in my place of employment. Especially since my job required me to be around small children. I immediately pictured Mom bent over the kitchen table with Dad slapping her ass and while my boner was gone instantly, an unhealthy amount of bile had risen.

Trying to calm my nerves, I stuttered a greeting "P...P...P...Principal Swan?" She sat up abruptly; shocked by my presence. She obviously had not heard me enter and proceeded to fall off her chair straight onto her ass. When she made an attempt to remove herself from the floor, she hit her head on her desk sharply.

"Oh shi...shnizzles," she belted out. I was impressed that even amidst the pain she corrected herself before swearing loudly in the school. I smiled, finding her performance amusing but tried not to let it show too much. Stepping closer, I offered her my hand to help her up. This was a monumental mistake. With her sitting on the floor and me standing above her, I was given the perfect view into her unbuttoned blouse and during her fall two more buttons had come undone. Her black lacy bra was prominently on display; her breasts nearly falling out of its sheer cups. I stifled a groan and looked away. Assisting her on her feet, I averted my eyes. "Thank you," she said almost sweetly. I didn't want to chance a look as I wouldn't be able to keep my eyes on her face and didn't want to be caught ogling my hot boss who already seemed to hate my guts.

"You're welcome," I muttered.

"Mr. Cullen I would appreciate it if you would show me the respect of looking at me when I speak to you. Do you have a problem with me?" she spat with irritation.

"Umm...no Miss Swan it's just that ummm…Your shirt is..." Before I could finish she looked down at her shirt and gasped in alarm.

"Oh my gosh!" she said as her face turned scarlet. She turned from me and buttoned up her shirt; making herself decent again. "I umm...I umm...I am sorry for that indecent display. I am having an epically bad first day," she nervously explained in an exasperated voice. I was still looking away when she called my name, "Mr. Cullen, Edward, you can look now I am covered." Breathing a sigh of relief, I turned and looked back at her trying very hard to not let my eyes dart to her chest just to make sure. It was like her chest had a homing device that attracted my eyes.

"I am sorry your day isn't going so well," I told her sincerely; gazing into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, it is what it is and it's so not your problem. What can I help you with Mr. Cullen?"

"I just wanted to apologize for my behavior this morning. It was very unprofessional of me and will not happen again," I said, hoping to mend fences.

She gave me a stern look and I swallowed the lump in my throat as her stern look came off as unintentionally sexy.

She smiled and said softly, "If we can both forget I inadvertently flashed you in an inappropriate manner, I can forget you were late. Don't let it happen again and we can pretend this whole thing never happened. Deal?"

"Deal."

She stuck her hand out to shake mine and as I grasped hers feeling a pop and crackle of energy between us. Startled, I let go immediately, dropped her hand, and drew in a large breath at the strange yet not unpleasant sensation. It was not unlike when you are little and your brother rubs his feet on the carpet to build up a charge then grabs your arm to shock you. There was a huge difference though. Touching Bella-Miss Swan definitely didn't feel like anything else I'd felt before.

She must have felt the same as she stepped back and we eyed each other, not saying a word. Her eyes were curious but wary and she looked down at her hand as if my touch had physically burnt her.

Without another word, I turned and left her office, shaking my head at the weird experience that had just happened.

BPOV

_What the hell was that?_

I'd reached out, shook Edward-Mr. Cullen's hand, and felt like I'd gotten shocked with a bolt of electricity when our palms touched. He'd jerked his hand back and looked at me like he was startled, so he must have felt it as well. I had taken a step back and we looked at each other, wary looks on our faces. Without a word, he turned and all but scurried from my office. He had touched me before helping me up from when I'd landed on my ass, but this time it was different; somehow more intense.

Shaking my head I plopped down in my chair again, this time making sure ALL my buttons were done up. God, I didn't want to think about what might have happened if Mike had wandered in. I probably would have had to physically remove my red Swingline stapler from his forehead if he'd invaded my space. I had no doubt the sleezy McSleezerton would have done..

The rest of my day went smoothly, thank god, as the first three quarters had been admittedly rough. I wondered if most principals' first days went like this or if I was the only one to be blessed with inappropriate thoughts about a teacher. I scarfed a Lean Cuisine quickly in the teacher's lounge during lunch and begged off an invitation to lunch from Alice. I just wasn't feeling it at the moment and wanted to be alone. The day had been rough and I needed time to myself to decompress and figure out what in the world I was doing.

The next week progressed much easier than my first day. No real major stressors or headaches. I was able to get the hang of my new duties as principal quite easily. I only saw Edward a few more times and mostly just in passing. The pull to him was still there and made me nervous, but I decided it didn't matter I would just ignore it. It couldn't stay forever, right? I tried to convince myself that eventually whatever I was feeling would just fade away as long as I didn't dwell or act on it. I did have to admit that I may have been a bit; ok maybe a lot; wrong about Edward's abilities as a teacher. When I went in to observe him officially, I saw how great he was with the children, and that was something you couldn't fake. He was endlessly patient, attentive, and caring and the kids adored him. He was able to connect with them in a way that even the most difficult student could relate to. His classroom was also surprisingly orderly and well-disciplined and I had never seen first graders behave so well. He had a handle on his class like I had never seen before and my respect and adoration (yes plan "ignore it 'til it goes away" wasn't really working) grew immensely that day.

Friday after work, I stopped and met my sister Rosalie at a little Mexican place we liked to frequent. It was quaint and not well known, so it was never that busy, but the service was great and the food to die for. We had gotten to know the owners pretty well and were treated like family when we ate there. I walked into the restaurant and scanned the room for the tall blonde beauty that was somehow my full blooded sibling. I often felt like we were Arnold Schwarzenegger and Danny Devito in that movie _Twins_. She had lucked out in the genetic lottery and had gotten all the good genes and I got the unwanted leftovers. Her modelesque beauty made even the prettiest girls seem dowdy, so I could only imagine what it did to me. I was cursed with hair and eyes the color of mud and plain as can be. I was used to it though; growing up in her shadow; and I didn't resent her as Rosalie was also one of the sweetest people you would ever meet in your life. But don't ever make the mistake of crossing her. Miss Congeniality would be gone in a heartbeat and replaced with a fierce woman who would do anything to protect those she cared about. Spotting my sister, I made my way to where she was sitting at our typical corner table and sat down.

"Hey Rose."

"Oh good, you made it."

"Of course I made it. I always make it."

"I know, I know, Bella. I just thought that maybe you might forget or something with the pressures of your new job _and_ you are an unheard of 5 minutes late."

I rolled my eyes at her comments. Yes, the truth is I am never late; always where I am supposed to be on the dot. Rose often teased me about how anal I was about punctuality, and thinking about my experience with Edward, err I mean Mr. Cullen, earlier this week I might be led to think she was right.

"So tell me, how is the new job," Rose asked as she opened her menu and pretended to scan the choices. I don't know why; she and I both knew she would order the same thing she always did - the chicken chimichanga with extra avocado and extra sour cream. Lord knows how she kept her amazing figure eating like that. I watched what I ate scrupulously and worked out and still was a size 14. Like I said, she was blessed with all the good genes and I got the crappy leftovers.

"Despite a very interesting first day, the rest of the week has gone really well. I am finding I really enjoy it and we have some amazing teachers at this school. I am proud to work with them." I hadn't had a chance to speak with Rose much about my new job after the first day when I went home and called her in tears. She had been extremely busy this past week at work. Her job as an engineer could be quite demanding at times.

"Is that one teacher still giving you problems? The one who works with Alice?" she asked me with a conspiratorial look in her eyes. Blushing, I looked down at my hands; playing with my napkin

"No, I may have been a bit hasty in my judgments of him," I admitted. "He really is wonderful with the kids and runs one of the best classrooms in the school."

"Uh-huh," Rose said with a knowing smirk. I looked up at her and it dawned on me.

"You have been talking to Alice, haven't you? What did that meddling little pixie say to you?"

"Oh, nothing really."

"Yeah, Rose, I so don't believe you, spit it out," I said through slightly clenched teeth

"Oh she may have mentioned something about the sexual tension that occurs when you two are near each other is a level highly unacceptable for a school full of kids."

"Damn, Alice! Why does she have to stick her nose in where it doesn't belong?" I growled. "I admit I feel a certain attraction towards the man; I don't think there are many women that wouldn't. He is extremely good looking. However, he is one of my teachers, I am his boss, and if that does not make a relationship inappropriate enough, I am eight years older than him and highly inexperienced. You know I have only been on a few blind dates with men who never asked to see me again. I am not in his league and I am sure I am nowhere near his type. Gorgeous tend to dwell towards the gorgeous and I am plain, dumpy, and overweight." Rose rolled her eyes at me.

"When will you ever see yourself clearly Bella? You are a goddess. I see the way a lot of men look at you! You just don't notice it and, because of how self-conscious you are, you brush it off as nothing but friendliness and then push them away before they can even consider asking you out. You are a strong woman who has been focused on nothing than reaching her career goals. Well Bella, you reached your goal. It is time to let loose a little and have some fun. See yourself as you truly are and, above all, finally get yourself laid!"

I gasped and blushed. "Thanks sis," I whispered "for just announcing to the whole restaurant that I'm a 32 year old virgin. Good thing I don't collect action figures or ride a bike to work."

"Who cares, Bella? It's none of their business. From what I heard, this teacher, Edward, seems to already have a thing for you."

Shaking my head, I uttered, "That is impossible, Rose. A man like Edward would never be interested in someone like me." Rose just rolled her eyes and was about to say something when the waiter arrived and asked for our orders. Rose ordered her chimichanga of course, and I ordered a taco salad.

Once the waiter left, Rose looked at me and said, "Okay, here's the deal, and I don't want to hear any complaints or trying getting out of it. Alice and I decided that you need to gain some much needed self-confidence and get better in touch with your sensual side." I groaned; I could only imagine where this was leading. I just truly hoped it did not involve strippers or male escorts. I started to open my mouth to protest when Rosalie shot me _the look_ and said, "Zip it! You will hear me out."

I knew better than to argue with her when she was like that so I shut my mouth and patiently waited for her to continue. "Tonight we are all attending a beginning ballroom dance class. I think this could be really good for you. I don't want to hear any _I can't dance because I am so clumsy_ excuses. It has been decided and you will at least give this a chance."

I knew there was no fighting Rose and Alice on this; it would just be easier to go with it. Even if I fought it, I would end up going anyway. I hated when my best friend and sister ganged up on me. I knew their intentions were good, but it still annoyed the hell out of me.

We finished our meals, which were delicious as usual, and headed to our respective homes. Rose told me she would meet me at my place in a couple hours and we would head out from there. I shouldn't have been surprised when I arrived at my home to see Alice sitting in her car in the driveway waiting for me. She stepped out, shopping bag in hand. I should have known. We couldn't just take ballroom dance lessons, no, Alice was going to have to dress me up and do my hair and makeup like I was her Barbie doll. Good thing I loved her so much otherwise she would be getting a tongue-lashing from me. Alice bounced out of her bright yellow Ford Focus. We all knew she wanted a Porsche but there was no way she would be able to afford such a thing on a teacher's salary, so the yellow Focus had to do.

"Hi, Alice," I groaned. She rolled her eyes. She knew me well enough to know my reaction wasn't because I wasn't happy to see her, but because I was dreading what was to come.

"Let's just get this over with." I unlocked my front door and we went inside.

An hour and a half later, Rose arrived and we all went and got in her car to go to the dance studio. I didn't want to admit it out loud, but Alice always did an amazing job on me and this time was no exception. , I felt beautiful and like there was a possibility a man could actually find me attractive. She had dressed me in a deep scarlet colored dress that fit my form in all the right places and disguised all my less than favorite ones. The dress length hit me right below the knees and the skirt was full. It was sleeveless and had a slight v-neck that accentuated my ample cleavage making it look amazing.

We arrived at the dance studio 20 minutes later. We were a little bit early, but I knew they planned it this way to ease my apprehension. We stepped into the lobby of the studio and followed the sounds of an upbeat French tune that was wafting down the small corridor. Arriving at the doorway to the studio we assumed would be our classroom; we took in the sight before us. There was a couple dancing across the small studio. Swaying their hips and moving gracefully and to what appeared to be the samba. Hey, I watched dancing with the stars; I knew a few things about ballroom dancing. They moved together as if they were one. Each anticipating and knowing the other's next moves; their weaknesses and faults; and were able to compensate for it in a way that made their dance appear flawless. The woman had long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. Her beauty actually rivaled Rose's, which was unheard of. She was very talented; her body lithe and her movements fluid. What really caught my attention was the man. His back was to us so we couldn't see his face, but his firm round backside swayed back and forth with each rock of his hips. His ass was perfection in the tailored fit black trousers he wore, making me feel tempted to sneak up behind him, bend over and bite it. His red dress shirt was fitted and showed off how amazing his taut body was and he moved on the dance floor as he was born to be there.

Alice, Rose, and I glanced at each other. Rose pretended to fan herself, mouthing the word _hot_. My eyes returned to the male dancer, unable to keep my attention off the spectacular specimen of man that he was. My eyes roamed higher and I took in his well-sculpted back that moved fluidly with the music. It wasn't long before my gaze centered to the back of his head, where I noticed his unusual hair color. It was a mix of browns and reds; almost a copper color. Before my brain could take my thoughts any further, the man spun around and my eyes were met with same deep green ones that I had first seen this Monday morning and subsequently, despite my efforts otherwise, had been dominating my dreams. I gasped and he smirked and then lost focus; tripping over his own feet and landing on his ass on the dance studio floor. We just stood there gawking at each other in shock, when his dance partner spoke up oblivious to what was going on.

"Sheesh, Edward!" the strawberry blonde screeched, "What's up with you?"

Rose looked at me and Edward then whispered, "Ah, so that is Edward." Her eyes glistened with excitement.

Alice bounded over to him and helped him up, enveloping him in a hug, exclaiming, "What are you doing here, Edward?"

* * *

**Dun dun dun...sooooo Were you surprised by that turn of events? What do you think will happen now? Leave us a review and let us know!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who is reading reviewing and putting this story on alert, you make our hearts super happy!**

**Links to the French song Edward and Tanya were dancing to and a video of what the samba looks like in case you don't know are on our profile.**


	4. Twinkle Toes

_**SM owns Twilight *sad face***_

_**Buuuuuuut…**_

_**SweetPoeticJustice (the Muse in Muse2myMojo) owns a brand new lappy! *super happy face***_

_**Technology was being a bitch and completely uncooperative, which lead in difficulties in getting this to our beta then back to us properly. Corrections may have been lost along the way. We wanted to get this chapter to you today as promised so please forgive for any flaws that may have been missed during our technological debacle. Muse2myMojo take full blame.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 Twinkle Toes**

EPOV

Oh, shit. I felt my face flush in embarrassment as Alice helped me off the floor and enveloped me in a tight hug.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she asked a big grin on her face.

"I teach this class, Alice. What are you doing here?" I eyeballed her and snuck peeks at my very attractive boss who was standing next to Alice with a stunned looked on her face. The dress Bella wore looked like something that had been plucked straight out of my fantasies.

"We're here to take the class. I had no idea you taught. You already know Bella and this is her sister Rosalie."

Nodding at Miss Swan I shook hands with her sister, who was very beautiful in her own right but couldn't hold a candle to Bella. Bella,who looked fucking gorgeous in a snug fitting dark red dress that accentuated all the sexy curves I'd dreamt about for the last week. She certainly looked the part of a ballroom dancer, all she needed was some tasteful fishnet stockings and some sky-high heels, and she would look perfect for the tango.

Well, this was certainly a curious turn of events. I had successfully kept my head down and out of trouble, managing to stay below her radar so far since her first day, and I was hoping to keep it that way. Not that I didn't want more opportunities to look at her, but I didn't want the fate of my job to be the reason I saw her.

Clearing my throat, I said, "This is my dance partner, Tanya."

Tanya smiled and held her hand out shaking hands with each of the women. All four women stood there, surreptitiously watching each other and an awkward silence fell over the group.

"So, how long have you and Edward danced together?" Alice asked curiosity in her voice, directed towards Tanya. I hung back, trying to keep the nerves down and busied myself with some paperwork for the class. The women all made small talk with another and I noticed Bella was the quiet one of the group. Alice of course was her usual chatty self and Rosalie was outspoken as well. Listening to Bella's soft tentative voice I had a feeling she had been coerced into this against her will. Here she was nothing like the stern commanding woman she was at school.

We waited a few more minutes for any stragglers to show up but amazingly, the attendance for this one was going to be small. I looked for my clipboard and made some notes. At least this would give me the chance to give each participant individual attention.

When I looked up from my task, I felt Miss Swan's eyes on me, appraising. When I caught her eye she blushed and looked down. I couldn't help the smirk that graced my lips as here she wasn't my boss. Here, I was in charge. This was going to be either fun or a huge pain in the ass.

Looking down at my watch, I waited for a break in the conversation. After I cleared my throat, three pairs of curious eyes met mine

"Well, it looks like this is it. Thanks for coming. I'm teaching beginning ballroom dance. As I said before, this is Tanya. She will be helping me to demonstrate certain steps and dances, and will help me with one on one instruction, as this class is so small. Don't be afraid to ask. There are no stupid questions."

Rosalie raised her hand, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I couldn't help the smile that graced my lips when Bella hissed, "Rose!" and elbowed her in the side.

"What? He said there are no stupid questions."

Grinning, I said, "I'll answer your question after class, ok? Let's get started so we don't waste any more time."

BPOV

I couldn't believe Rose. Like being here wasn't already uncomfortable enough for me and now _he _is our instructor and then she goes and ask him if he has a girlfriend. Of course he has a girlfriend just look at the man and from the looks of his moves with Tanya on the dance floor they seem to be very intimately acquainted if you know what I mean.

I really wasn't sure how this was going to work. I could get through this one class without it causing a problem in our work relationship, right. He seemed different here. More outgoing less timid. He held himself differently and was just oozing sexiness. I mean I found him sexy in the school but here it was just dripping off the man. Maybe it was just me that was dripping I thought to myself as I unconsciously rubbed my thighs together. Rose leaned over and whispered in my ear "Hot damn, why are you not going after that. That man puts the word pretty to shame." I rolled my eyes and huffed at her.

"You know exactly why we discussed those reasons earlier today, Now shut up don't you think you have embarrassed me enough for one day." I gave her my bitch face and she backed up a bit then giggled and shook her head. I huffed in annoyance folded my arms and put a little pout on my face. I realized how I must look to Edward and whether I wanted it to or not it did matter to me. I quickly brought my face back into a look of complacency and waited for Edward to begin the instruction.

"Typically you would all have partners" Edward started "Since we are short one person tonight we will rotate and take turns. Lucky for you we will be learning the waltz this evening, which I can easily teach you the steps to start with without a partner being essential. First, I want you to make sure you are standing straight and tall with your spine aligned and your shoulders back. Proper posture is imperative to the looks and feel of the dance." I stood up straight and put my shoulders back without seeming like I was poking my breasts out. I looked over at Rosalie who didn't seem to care and had poked her breasts out quite a bit so much it was almost comical. I don't think she intended to do it on purpose Rose's breasts were naturally quite large and I think she was acting a bit overzealous in her attempt to make a point to me this could be fun. I looked at her and had to stifle a snicker. Edward quickly looked at me with a questioning look and then Rose I noticed he was also trying to stifle a snicker. Rose was usually good at just about everything but her attempt at what she thought was proper posture was actually quite awkward. I caught Edward's eye and he winked. he fucking winked! The class had barely started and I already felt like I was melting into a puddle of goo. I chastised myself for letting him have this effect on me and quickly refocused myself.

Edward asked Tanya to go help Rose with her posture and she did so as he continued with the lesson, teaching us how and where to move our feet. Having us reach out in front of us and act as if we had a partner, we practiced the step left, right, and left, step right, left, and right to the three beats per measure tempo he clapped out on his hands. Surprisingly it was coming quite easy to me. Who knew that I the clumsy "Bella-rina" actually could dance? He told us it was time to add in some music and that he was going to take turns being each of our partner. I gulped and started to panic. Could I do this could I actually waltz with Edward? I mean I wasn't doing so bad but that was without a partner. I would probably be so awkward and step on his toes causing permanent damage and ruining his dancing career. Alice saw my face and came over to me. She didn't even have to ask she knew me well enough to know what was wrong. She put her arm around me and rubbed my arm whispering in my ear "Bella you are doing great, you really seem to have a knack for it. Don't worry about Edward just take a deep breath and let him lead the way you will do great." Giving my arm one last squeeze, she stepped away and asked Edward if she could go first.

"Sure Alice," he smiled at her, she stepped closer, taking position, and they moved gracefully around the room. Jesus, Alice was good at everything. The height difference between the two was almost comical. If she messed up she would laugh and he would too, making her comfortable but still instructing.

Rose went next and it made me giggle internally at how much the concentration showed on her face. She liked to do everything so precise and methodical and I could see her lips moving as she counted out the beats. "Relax Rosalie; it'll come to you more naturally if you don't think about it so much." Edward commented and I could see her shoulders relax an infinitesimal bit.

I relaxed a bit as well, watching them swirl around the room, graceful and beautiful together.

At the end of the song, Alice and I clapped, and I felt her shove me forward, and I whipped my head around glaring at her.

"Oh that bitch brow doesn't scare me Bella, it's your turn."

Alice, Alice Alice. So small but so damn feisty.

I watched Rose smile at me and she walked over to stand beside Alice.

Edward swigged some water from a water bottle and walked up to me, and we stared at each other, the very picture of seriousness.

"Miss Swan, may I have the honor of this dance?" he said bowing formally. Behind me I heard Alice and Rose tittering excitedly. Those nosy bitches were not going to let me back out of this now.

I awkwardly approximated what I thought a curtsy might look like and he grinned at me. "Certainly Mr. Cullen."

Stepping closer, I slid my hand into his, and felt that shock that I had before, but this time I didn't jump. He felt it too as his eyes widened and his fingers tightened around mine, squeezing gently.

Sliding his arm around my waist, he placed his hand upon the small of my back, fingers spread out, and I could feel the heat of his palm searing through my dress. "Is this ok?" he asked, voice low.

"Yes." I squeaked out and cleared my throat.

He began to recite out "Left, right, left, right, left right" We began moving slowly at first just getting a hang of things. Before long we were moving more swiftly and someone turned on the music "Breathe" by Anna Nalick played and we moved gracefully across the room I gazed right into Edward's eyes and it was as if everyone else no longer existed. It was just Edward and me and we were flying.

EPOV

I was impressed with Bella's dancing skills she was obviously a natural. The way she swung her hips just a bit while in that dress was creating an uncomfortable situation in my pants I was struggling to control. Luckily dancing with Alice and Rose was enough of a distraction to calm me down once again, but now that I held her inches from me I was beginning to have trouble again. She was so soft and smelled of strawberries and fresh rain. I may have sniffed her hair a bit when I brushed by her. I was nervous as hell to be holding her in my arms. I was trying not to tremble and hope she didnt notice. This was my class and I needed to show the confidence that a teacher should.

We moved around the room, Bella growing more comfortable as she went, her body language becoming more languid and graceful.

When the song ended and we came to a stop, Bella stared at me, a grin gracing her lips and I stared, stunned by her beauty. A loud clapping from behind us startled me out of my reverie and she let go of my hand, stepped away, and was immediately enveloped hugs by a very happy Alice and Rosalie.

"See Bella, we knew you'd be great at this," Alice enthused.

"You looked great!" Rosalie chimed in.

"She moves like a natural Edward. Nice job." Tanya purred in my ear before moving to stand off to the side. Her eyes moved between Bella and I and I really didn't like the speculative look on her face. It was making me nervous. I had known Tanya forever; we had been high school sweethearts. She was my partner and the person who had gotten me into dancing in the first place. We had split after high school though after both coming to the realization that we made better dance partners than a couple. Her mind always was racing and I knew she was wondering what connection that Bella and I could possibly share. She was beautiful, knew this simple fact, and could frankly be a bitch at times. I hope she would keep her claws sheathed right now, as I didn't want any of her bullshit to be brought into my class.

"Ok ladies, how about we pair off and practice what we've learned?"

Rosalie and Alice looked at each other before gently shoving Bella towards me again and I had to grin. Bella's face as her head whipped around and shot the pair an evil grin was positively priceless. "Enouuuuugh!" she hissed before composing herself and looking at me a sheepish smile on her lips.

"Sorry. Those two together can be a little much sometimes."

Laughing, I said, "It looks like you've got your work cut out for you there. Now, let's dance."

She laughed a musical sound and stepped into position, sliding her hand into mine again, and this time I didn't jump expecting the buzz that I felt when her soft skin touched mine.

"Now relax Miss Swan, and let your body move naturally," I murmured.

"Ok," she said, drawing in a deep breath. "Naturally. I can do naturally."

"You can. Just let go."

Tanya started the music again and I watched Bella's face as we started to move and she lit up again. I felt a surge of satisfaction. This is why I taught. Watching someone do something they enjoyed immensely was the greatest high. Especially when they started out nervous but flourished when they got the hang of it. It was early on as this was her first class but in my experience, most people either loved dancing or hated it after the first class

While moving around the room I tore my gaze away from Bella and watched Rosalie and Alice moving around the room circling us and I had to stifle a laugh. They were moving as well, but their heads were bent together, whispering furiously and pretty much were not waltzing as much as shuffling.

"Alice. Rosalie. Less talking more moving."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," the answered in unison, before dissolving into a fit of giggles.

Bella rolled her eyes at me. "See what I have to deal with?"

"Yep, but they care about you, otherwise they wouldn't give you so much grief."

"They are so dead later," she said rolling her eyes.

"Now that I'd like to see, Miss Swan." I chuckled.

"Call me Bella. Everyone else does." she muttered.

"Then call me Edward."

"Ok...that's doable."

"Doable, huh?" I asked, smirking at her expression of frustration with Alice and Rosalie.

When the song ended, we split apart and I glanced at my watch.

"Ok, everyone switch."

Rosalie dragged Bella across the dance for and I peered down at Alice.

"Ok small fry. Can you lay off on my other student so I can get some teaching done?" Alice at least had the decency to look a little bit ashamed and replied

"Yes Mr. Cullen" then smirked at me. Shaking my head at her, I chuckled. Once the song was over I stepped back from Alice and I announced that class time was up. I was disappointed it seemed to go by so quick. I reminded them that this class was held twice a week Wednesdays and Fridays. I wanted to talk to Bella a little more before she left but students for my next class were already starting to file in. I told Bella, Rosalie, and Alice I would see them on Wednesday then looked at Bella and gave her a little wave and the crooked smile the Cullen men were well known for. She blushed and timidly waved back looking up at me from beneath her eyelashes. That one little look just about did me in.

I watched her ass as she left the tacky pickup line "I hate to see you go but love to watch you leave came into my head." I snorted to myself and turned to see I was getting some weird looks from Tanya and the other class members. I then realized I had accidentally said my thoughts aloud. Luckily, I was sure it hadn't been loud enough for Bella to hear as she was leaving form the other end of the room. I just looked at them all quizzically as if to say what trying to cover over the fact I just made a huge fool of myself. I quickly excused myself telling them I would be right. I went into the office and pretended to be filing paperwork when I was really just trying to regain my senses after being left in a whirlwind of feelings and desire since Bella had shown up.

* * *

_**Link to the song Edward and Bella Waltzed to is on our profile.**_

_**Come play with us on Facebook & Twitter!**_

_**You can find Muse AKA SweetPoeticJustice on FB as Alice S. Sweetcheeks & on Twitter assweetcheeks **_

_**And you can find Mojo AKA Nikita2009 as Nikka Bella on FB & on Twitter as grannypantsswan **_

_**Reviewers get a private dance lesson from Edward!**_


	5. Unexpected Expectations

**We don't own Twilight...'Nuff said.**

**We apologize we were total fail on review replies this time. ****But we loved adored and appreciated every single one of them. ****Each of you that reviewed have been given a special spot in Edwards schedule for your promised dance lesson.**

**Thanks to our Beta Leelan Oleander she is the best and we all kinds of puffy heart her! We messed with this a bit after we got it back from her. Any mistakes found within are only ours to blame.**

* * *

Chapter 5

BPOV

The weekend passed uneventfully, giving me a chance to unpack more stuff from the endless amount of boxes I had accumulated in the move Even though I felt peaceful and relaxed, I still felt the overwhelming urge to throttle both my sister and best friend. Ever since the first dance class they'd been on a mission to make my life miserable by dropping little hints or using innuendo to refer to how I should finally "woman up" and ask Mr. Cullen, or Edward, as he'd asked me to call him, out on a date. Wednesday was our second dance class and I couldn't get the butterflies that had taken up residence in my stomach since the first one to calm the hell down. It didn't help that he had been starring in the sexy and sultry dreams I had been having

To top it off, Mr. Cullen himself had taken it upon himself to flash me his brilliant smile every time I saw him. I don't know if he was simply being friendly or something more, but his looks never failed to illicit a blush and I couldn't help the smile that would grace my lips in return. This was ridiculous. People were going to start noticing the interaction we had, though entirely innocent in nature. Again, people always assume the negative and I didn't want either of our jobs to be affected by mindless, unfounded gossip. Schools are generally political zones. People gossip amongst themselves just like any other workplace. Throw in administrators and parents and that just adds fuel to the fire.

I leaned back in my chair, rubbing my temples and prayed for patience, or some semblance of it. I was starting to learn that Wednesday mornings seemed to be _visit the principal's office day_. A parade of teachers, administrators, and misbehaving children seemed to move in and out of my office with the precision of a small invading army.

Slipping my suit jacket back on, I slid my feet into my heels and made my way down the hallway to Alice's classroom and poked my head in the open door. Alice looked over and smiled from where she was perched on her desk chatting with none other than Mr. Cullen himself.

"Hey, Bella! How have you been? I haven't seen you much today."

"Apparently today is Principal's Office day. The long list of visitors is long and distinguished," I said and her smile widened.

"Mr. Cullen," I acknowledged.

"Principal Swan," he said in return flashing me the aforementioned grin and I swear he knew the effect he had on me as I felt my cheeks flush and his grin widened.

Alice's head whipped back and forth, looking at me then him then back at me, and I knew. I knew she was going to poke at me again later. She would peck away at my resolve like a persistent bird until I finally gave in and entertained the idea of asking Edward on a date or something like it.

I cleared my throat. "What are you two up to?"

"Oh, not much. I was telling Edward about that new exhibit at the Seattle Art Museum of Georgia O'Keefe paintings."

"The Vag paintings?" I blurted out and immediately turned a bright shade of red. In order to attempt to save my increasingly redder face, I stammered out, "I mean her new show." Oh, shit. Way to go Bella. The word _vag_ is soooo not appropriate for a school and thank goodness, the classroom was empty of students.

Oh sweet merciful god, please allow the ground to swallow me up with my inappropriate thoughts and word vomit that occur when the very much younger Mr. Cullen gives me that look.

Alice immediately burst out in a fit of giggles and Edward chuckled along with her.

"I'm sorry. That was highly inappropriate. This day has fried my verbal filter and I apologize."

"It's alright, Bella, we're all adults here. It was just a comical shade of red you turned. At one point you were literally tomato colored."

"Thanks, Alice."

"Well, I better get back to the dungeon before I literally turn into a tomato," I said, smiling, still mortified as I turned to quickly leave.

As soon as I made it to my office, I dropped my head into my hands. VAG? Seriously Bella? Just because you have dreams starring your vag and Mr. Cullen doesn't mean you can say shit like that. Shit. I shouldn't be saying shit either. Deep breath. Deep breath.

There was a knock at my door- of course can't even get two minutes peace today. I told whoever it was to come on in and was met with the face of the man I had just scurried away from while trying to curb my level of mortification. Sitting up straight and forcing a smile I looked at him and said, "Yes, Mr. Cullen. How may I help you?"

It was then that I noticed he wasn't alone and had two little sidekicks next to him. Their heads hung low.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, Principal Swan, but I just caught these two fighting in the halls," he said, motioning to the little ones beside him. I sighed, not surprised with who it was. Little Jake Black and Leah Clearwater were constantly getting into scrapes with others, particularly each other. Pointing to the two chairs in front of my desk I said, "Why don't you guys take a seat." I thanked Edward for bringing them in and as he turned around to leave the room I couldn't help but stare at his ass a little. He had a gorgeous perfectly formed ass. Shaking my head and reverting to reality, I looked at the two little ones sitting in front of me, folded my arms and gave them my serious _I mean business_ face. They both straightened up quickly knowing they were in big trouble.

I quickly dealt with the two mini rabble-rousers and sent them on back to their classrooms. Taking a quick peek at the clock on the wall I realized there was only, an hour left of school. There was a scheduled faculty meeting right after the bell rang when the kids had been sent safely on their way home. I couldn't wait to get to my own home and take a nice long hot bubble bath. I sunk down in my chair giving myself horrible posture and breathed a sigh of relief. A bubble bath with a good book and a glass of wine sounded like heaven right now. It was then that it hit me like a ton of bricks that today was Wednesday and Rose and Alice would be dragging me to another dance lesson. I groaned and rolled my eyes. All it took was one flashback of Edward in his tight black dance trousers, low-cut button up shirt, the graceful moves of his legs along with the sexy sway of his hips and I was filled with a sense of excitement.

When had the room become so hot?

I sat lost in my lust for an undetermined amount of time. I do know it was much longer than it should have been. I stood and left my office, shaking my head in an attempt to rid myself of the way this man made me feel. Stopping in at the secretary's desk, I asked Jessica if everything was in order for this afternoon's faculty meeting. Acting offended that I would even ask, she haughtily responded,

"Of course it is, Ms. Swan."

I turned my back and rolled my eyes at her. That woman needed an attitude adjustment and a lesson on how to treat her superiors. She was a sub-par secretary at best. I knew because of my new status at the school and the fact she had been here for over 10 years it wouldn't be easy to get rid of her or move her to a different school or position, crappy attitude or not. She may have been a bitch to me but she was always more than wonderful with the students and parents and now that I think about it, the other teachers too. Hmmm, I guess it's just me she hates. That realization should have hurt, but honestly, I had been through enough in my life to realize it did no good to get hurt. Not everybody is going to like you, especially when you are in my position. You win some you lose some and you move on.

I did my last daily rounds of the school, checking on teachers and their classrooms while also checking in with the other staff and janitorial crew to make sure everything was in order. By the time I finished it was just about time for the school bell to ring signaling the end of the day for the children. I made my way to the front of the school to oversee and help with the students loading onto their buses.

Before I knew it, I was making my way to my car to head home. The faculty meeting went exactly as planned as we discussed our goals and the school goings on for the next week. My feet ached and all I really wanted was that bubble bath. I know I told Alice, Rose and Edward that I would return to the ballroom dance lessons, but I was having second thoughts. Not only was I exhausted and in no mood to deal with trying to figure out the steps, I knew I was attracted to Edward, but I also knew I shouldn't be. The fact he affected me in a way no other man ever had, he brought parts of me to life I assumed had gone numb or become defunct due to lack of use made it that much harder for me to resist. I feared the closeness of the dancing would only end up compelling me to do something I would later regret.

Pulling into my driveway, I slipped out of my car, unlocked my front door and headed inside. I sat my purse down and reached inside it pulling out my phone. Sitting down on the couch, I steeled myself for a conversation I knew was not going to go well. Just as I was about to push the numbers there was a knock at my door and the soft click of the doorknob being turned and opened. I stood to see who was there and I shouldn't have been surprised to see Rose standing there with a knowing look on her face. I went to open my mouth but Rose jumped first saying,

"Nuh-uh, no way, no how. We both know exactly what you were going to say and it is not going to happen. You are going tonight! No ifs ands or buts about it!"

"But Roooose, I am so tired. I had a rough day," I whined at her.

"Too bad, Bella, we're going." I crossed my arms and pouted before she dragged me to my bedroom to get me ready. I knew there was no more fighting it. She would get her way and it was just easier to go along with it.

Rose told me to put the same dress on I had worn before then pulled my hair up into a loose chignon, leaving small tendrils of hair falling out to frame my face. She stuck a small fresh gardenia she had picked from the front flower garden behind my ear then insisted upon dusting my cheeks with a light layer of blush and some mascara for my lashes. I honestly didn't see the point of the blush. We both knew whether it be the dancing or just being in the physical proximity of Edward my face was going to take on a flushed appearance naturally. I drew the line when she tried to apply some ruby red lipstick. The last thing I needed was to be constantly worrying that I was making a fool of myself because I had lipstick on my teeth. She informed me that Alice would be meeting us at the studio with Jasper. She had convinced him to join her in this newly found interest. It probably didn't take much convincing; Alice's husband Jasper was an easygoing guy and if it made Alice happy he was usually more than happy to oblige.

My oh-so loving and caring sister hauled me begrudgingly out the front door and into the slight drizzle that had started to fall from the sky and to her red BMW. I never understood her reasoning for driving a convertible when it was cloudy and rainy most the time. She barely ever had the opportunity to have the top down, living in such a wet climate. It was Rose though; bold, beautiful, and unconventional.

We arrived at the dance studio shortly after and rushed inside, giggling with our jackets pulled over our heads to protect us from the rain. We shook as much of the rain off of us as possible before hanging up our jackets on the hooks located in the front entryway of the studio before making our way to the classroom. This time there was no music playing to guide our way but we easily found it amidst the many other classrooms located along the long hallway.

Entering our designated classroom, we saw Alice Jasper Tanya and another man I didn't recognize making lighthearted conversation as they waited for us. They seem to be laughing and having a good time. I noticed right away that Edward wasn't there and my stomach sunk a little. As conflicted as I felt about the situation, I was still really looking forward to seeing him here My eyes artfully searched the room hoping I would still somehow find him here. My attempts at being covert in looking for Edward were apparently no good. Tanya, who moments before had looked carefree and fun, was now glaring at me with an icy edge to her deep blue eyes, before quickly looking away.

"Well, it looks like everyone is here so let's get started," Tanya announced as she sauntered to the front of the room. "Edward will not be joining us today seeing as he had something come up unexpectedly. I will be filling in on his behalf. Now, I think everyone has met except that Rose and Bella have yet to meet Emmett," she said, pointing to the unknown man in the room who could have easily been described as tall dark and handsome. I looked at Rose and had to pinch her slightly as her jaw was open and she was beginning to drool. Looks like somebody saw something they really liked. Men usually fought over Rosalie. She didn't usually go gaga over them. So I found this turn of events quite amusing.

"This is Emmett, Edward's brother. He kindly agreed to join the class so there would be an even amount of partners. Since Edward isn't here today one of you is going to get to dance with me."

Rose quickly dashed over to Emmett and batted her eyes flirtatiously as he chuckled and stuck his hand out in introduction. Rose grasped his hand demurely lingering longer than socially acceptable then slowly removing it. She asked him if he would be her partner today and he readily agreed. I guess that left me with Tanya as my dance partner. Oh joy, I thought with nearly no enthusiasm. I got the feeling Tanya wasn't too fond of me for who knows whatever reason. Maybe Edward had told her what an overbearing bitch I had been to him the first day. Who knows, I just knew this was sure to be interesting.

She announced that we would begin with reviewing the waltz steps we learned last time. We went through the steps singly and then together in pairs. When Tanya and I paired off I felt a bit awkward at first because I was dancing with another woman. I mean it wouldn't have been weird if it was Alice or Rose because I knew them so well. I guess it was just because I barely knew her and she kept giving off this vibe that didn't make me feel very comfortable just being in the same room with her let alone dancing closely; arms around each other.

"Soooo..." I began trying to dispel the awkward feeling that surrounded us. "How long have you been Edwards dance partner?"

Tanya looked up at me and smiled with a dreamy look on her face.

"Oh Edward and I have been together since High School. I am the one that got him involved in ballroom dancing. Finding out how well we danced together just proved to me that we were a match made in heaven, perfect for each other in every possible way."

I felt my stomach drop. I should have known Edward would be involved with Tanya. It should have just been obvious from the way I saw the two of them dance together the first time. She was young and very beautiful. I smiled back at her and tried to say in my sweetest voice.

"That is wonderful, Tanya, I am so happy for you guys." We danced in silence the rest of the time. My silence was caused by trying to wrap my head around the reason why a confirmation that Edward wasn't available hurt so much. He wasn't mine and I shouldn't even want him to be mine. It should make my conflicted feelings easier, Now that I knew for sure I didn't have to worry about it anymore, why did this revelation make me feel like my heart was being ripped out? I quickly stuffed these feelings deep and locked them away in my heart. Straightening my shoulders, I focused on my steps as Tanya and I continued to dance around the room along with the two other couples. After what seemed like forever and a day we were finally done. I felt I had learned to master the waltz pretty well.

Tanya thanked us for coming and dismissed us. Emmett and Rose said their goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers while Alice and I exchanged knowing looks about Rose's behavior. As I was about to go up and say goodbye to Alice and Jasper, a very disheveled Edward entered the room. He was still in his work clothes but the pants had holes in the knees his shirt was torn a bit. He looked ragged and out of breath. Tanya, upon seeing him walk in the door, took a quick glance at me then flung herself into Edward's arms and screeched, "Oh baby, I am so glad you are ok."

* * *

**Don't worry Tanya won't be around much longer and if you were paying attention in the previous chapter you would have caught that Edward and her are not together and have not been for some time. Tanya is just a lying jealous ho-bag. So please to not be killing us m'kay?**

**Now it is time for a little shameless self-pimpage, Nikita2009 aka Mojo has several good stories in the works you should check them out. She recently started a new one "Gunpowder & Lead" with Badass Bella.**

**Yesterday SweetPoeticJustice aka Muse posted a bit of silliness called "Gonorrhea Always Ends With a HEA" If you're in need of a laugh this may give you it. We warn you though she fucked with canon in the most delicious/horrid of ways depending on how you look at it. **

**Reviews are better than getting a chance to stick Tanya's own stilleto straight up her ass, Leave one. **


	6. Ding Dong the Bitch is Gone

**Hai! Mojo here!**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did we'd have written ourselves into the story.**

**We also totes appreciate everyone leaving reviews, commenting on or pimping our little story. Your kind words make us feel like we're getting a private dance lesson from Edward. Possibly an exotic dance lesson. ::grin::**

**Big smooshy bewb gropes to our beta Leelan Oleander and our group of pre-readers, Team Danceward. Any mistakes within are our own. **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

EPOV

'Are you fucking kidding me?' the look Emmett shot me all but shouted. Our shared looks were incredulous as Tanya overdramatically sobbed into my chest, my arms going around her instinctively, but I was still pretty damned confused.

I patted her back awkwardly while Alice shot me a look and Bella's face changed from friendly to stone cold. Suddenly my student Bella was replaced by my boss Miss Swan. My very pissed looking boss why she was pissed I had no clue.

"Edward, is everything alright?" Alice asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I apologize to everyone for missing class. I had a minor accident on my bike. The other driver is fine too; it just took a few minutes to get each other's information."

"Oh, Edward, why do you insist on riding that deathtrap?" Tanya's voice shrilly rose up, and I gently untangled myself from her embrace.

"For the same reason you enjoy tottering around in those ridiculously high heels. Gotta have a little danger in your life somewhere." I grinned, and she swatted at my arm.

"I'm just glad you're alright. Who knows what I would have done without you." she gushed.

"Wow Tanya, you're laying it on a bit thick. It was just a minor thing." Shrugging my shoulders I looked around the circle of people.

"Again, I apologize for missing this class but I know Tanya did a wonderful job teaching you. She dances better than she acts." I was referring to her overreaction, which was a bit too soap opera and melodramatic for my taste. What the hell she was doing was beyond me. Even when we were dating years ago she never fawned over me like this.

Trying to gain some space between me and the drama queen, I made my way over to a metal folding chair sitting in the corner near our well used stereo. I set my helmet and bag down and pausing momentarily to rub my temples. It had been a strange; long evening that appeared to only be getting more bizarre. Turning abruptly on my heels, I tried to catch Bella's eye so I could shoot her a small smile, but she was looking anywhere but me; a mask of intense disinterest on her face. I was sure it was just a facade because of the brief flash of anger I saw cross through her features only moments before.

Rosalie eyed me speculatively when I turned around. Stepping forward, she looped her arm through Emmett's. He looked down at her in surprise, but didn't argue as she tugged him toward the door to the small dance studio and he called out over his shoulder, "Later little bro!"

Alice bounded forward throwing her arms around me, hugging tight, and I winced in pain. "Careful short stack, I've got a few bruises." Alice hugs were notoriously bone crushing and right now I was thanking the fact I'd only gotten tossed off the bike at a low speed.

"Edward, I'm so glad you're ok!"

Bella stood back, watching, her eyes losing the hardness they'd held when she'd looked at me when Tanya had gone all Soap Opera on me. "Edward, Mr. Cullen, glad to see you're ok. I will see you tomorrow at school," she smiled, lips tight, and turned on her heel, leaving Alice to shoot a look at her retreating back.

"Don't mind her Edward; she can be kind of gruff sometimes. But underneath all that toughness is a big softy."

I didn't say a word, just wiggled out of her embrace and watched Alice wink at me and walk out with Jasper, leaving me alone in the quiet dance studio with Tanya.

"What was that all about?" I asked her, one eyebrow raised as I straightened up the room and gathered up my things.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Edward, you must have really knocked your head." she said sweetly. "See you next lesson." leaving the room with a cloud of her too strong perfume lingering behind her. I had to really wonder what I'd seen in her as a teenager.

The next few weeks passed without incident; well mostly. Bella pretty much ignored me at school, and she still attended my ballroom dance class but was cold and distant. I had gotten the feeling she was being forced to be there by Rose and Alice. It was nearing the end of the day on a Friday when I caught Jake and Leah fighting out in the hall again. Those two were like dogs and cats. After admonishing the two rascals for their unacceptable behavior, I took them down to Bella's office.

Stepping into the brightly lit front office, I noticed Jessica was absent from the receptionist desk. Great, I mumbled to myself. I was really hoping I could pass Jake and Leah off onto Jessica and have her take them into see Ms. Swan. Unfortunately I was not to be that lucky.

I was about to knock on her office door when I overheard Bella's voice speaking to someone. I was unsure of what to do; I didn't want to interrupt but I needed to get back to my classroom. Sighing aloud, I looked around once more to see if I could find out where Jessica could have possibly ran off to. Still there was no sign of the front office receptionist. Deciding it was best to take the kids back to the classroom and deal with their scuffle later, Ms. Swan's voice carried clearly and angrily from her office.

"Edward has a girlfriend, so drop it!"

I stood there frozen for a minute. Is she talking about me? But I don't have a girlfriend, does she know another Edward? Snapping out of my musings, I realized I didn't want to be caught eavesdropping outside her door right now. I am sure that would not help the current tense situation between the two of us. I took Leah to her teacher and explained the situation that I had caught Jake and her in once again. I made sure she knew a principal visit was still in order as Principal Swan had been unavailable at this time. Heading back to my classroom, Jake in tow, I was trying not to think about the enigma that was Bella Swan and why she occupied my thoughts so much.

BPOV

Tanya had made it pretty clear that she and Edward were still together and I don't know why I cared. I shouldn't care. He is not mine nor would he ever be mine. In fact, it could be thought of as unethical for us to date. But for some reason I couldn't get that fiery tinted brown hair and the piercing moss colored eyes of his out of my thoughts or dreams and it angered me. I needed to be focused on my responsibilities as principal; not on his tantalizing crooked smirk or his delectable dimples. Gah. Must get Edward Cullen out of my head.

Rose had been spending a lot of time with Emmett ever since they met, and by a lot I mean practically every waking moment that she wasn't at work. I had never seen Rose so affected by a man like this before. She had it bad and it appeared the feeling was mutual. I had barely heard from or seen her since. I really was not looking forward to going to the dance studio tonight. I could barely look at Edward here at the school without feeling like a fool. Of course I knew he knew nothing about my internal struggle, but I felt like an idiot anyway for allowing myself to feel attracted to him in the first place. Of course Alice couldn't leave well enough alone. She felt the need to come visit me in my office and give me a pep talk about how everything was going to be alright and try to force the idea of Edward on me again. Couldn't she just leave it be and accept it for what it was? According to her, no, because she had a _feeling_ about Edward and I. That was when I lost it and yelled at her louder and more harshly than I should have, but I was sick of her meddling and _feelings_. Could she not just let me be for once in my life?

After school, Alice stopped by my office and apologized for being so pushy and promised she would try her best to mind her own business in the future. I honestly did try to hold in the small snort that escaped me, but I knew, try as she might, it wasn't likely to happen. I knew this was how Alice showed her care and concern for others and her ability to be so loyal and love so deep and fiercely was one of the reasons I loved her. It was near impossible for me to stay mad at her. One look at her truly remorseful puppy dog eyes and her sprightly cherubic face, and I could no longer hold any animosity towards her.

After the little debacle with Alice, I decided I needed to suck it up and be a big girl and stop pouting and acting so childish. The truth was that I did enjoy the ballroom dancing and it wasn't just because of Edward. For the first time in my life my body seemed to want to cooperate with me. The music would play and I couldn't help but move in sync with it. It felt good to have something that I was naturally proficient at. I would go tonight with a smile on my face and not give a damn about the little tramp Tanya. I would enjoy myself and be amenable towards Edward. He had done nothing wrong and I was just acting like a spoiled rotten little brat who was told they couldn't have what they wanted. Doing this would be my first step in getting Mr. Edward Cullen - adorably sexy, completely impressive 1st grade teacher - out of my head. If anything, I had worked this whole situation with him up in my head to be something bigger and more than it ever was to begin with.

I went home that evening and called Alice and Rose to tell them I would be driving myself tonight and not to worry. I promised them I would show up. I had some time before class so I fixed myself a quick sandwich then went and took a hot bubble bath to relax in before it was time to leave. The warmth of the water and the scent of the rosemary and mint in the bubbles relaxed my mind and muscles substantially. Stepping out of the tub and drying off, I dressed in the red dress Alice had bought me and pulled my hair into a loose chignon, allowing a few small tendrils of hair to fall across the sides of my face. I freshened up my makeup with a bit of blush and tad bit of mascara, grabbed my purse, and left for the dance studio.

Once I arrived I noticed neither Alice nor Rose's cars were there yet. I figured they must be running late or something. That wouldn't be exactly atypical for them. I walked into the studio and made my way down the hall to our usual room. When I walked inside, Edward was the only one in the studio and I was greeted with a soft smile. I must admit it was hard to not allow my heart to skip a few beats at the sight of this alluring young man. I smiled softly back remembering my promise to myself.

"Where are the others?" I questioned him

"I have no idea. I thought they would be coming with you, like usual."

"No, not tonight, I am sure they will be here soon. Is Tanya here tonight?" I asked cautiously.

"No Tanya has some previous engagements that will not allow her to be helping out with this class anymore."

"Oh", I responded trying to not let the feeling of how thrilled that made me show through. We stood there awkwardly for a moment just kind of smiling at each other when my phone began to buzz. Retrieving it from the confines of my purse I saw I had a text message from Alice. It appears as if Jasper had the stomach flu and he and Alice would be unable to make it tonight. I relayed the news that Alice and Jasper would not be present tonight to Edward, when nearly simultaneously my phone buzzed and his chirped loudly.

"Excuse me for a minute," he politely said as he went to check his phone. I used that moment to check my own and surprise, surprise it was a text from Rose. She was held up at work and didn't know when or if she would even be able to make it tonight. I rolled my eyes. I smelled something fishy going on, but decided to let it go. Edward returned and told me that he had just learned Emmett would also be unable to make it, which didn't surprise me in the least considering Rose wouldn't be here. "So, I guess it's just us then." he said a bit awkwardly

"Yep." I took a deep breath and loud sigh "I guess so."

"Well, let's get started then." he said with one of his one hundred watt smiles that I had pledged I would not let melt me. "As you remember from last time, today we will be practicing the steps we learned to the rumba. The Rumba is often known as the dance of love. After learning the mechanics of the steps and movements, it is important that you put emotion into your dance so that the others watching not only see a beautiful dance, but also feel the emotions the dance is trying to invoke. The most successful ballroom dancers can make you feel things you never thought possible just by watching their bodies move in time with each other and the music. Today I would like to work on mixing the steps with the appearance of the emotion of love."

Ok, umm...what? This does not bode well for my plan. I am supposed to pretend to be in love with Edward while doing the rumba? Well, fuck my life. Ok, ok I can do this. Outward appearance does not have to mirror inward feelings. I am perfectly capable of keeping my body and my minds thoughts separate right? I sure as hell hope so. Take deep breaths, feel the dance and not the emotion.

Edward strolled over to the stereo along the front wall, pushed a few buttons and adjusted the volume. The room was suddenly filled with the dulcet sounds of a trumpet with a light drum beat to the background. A deep male voice began to fill the air. I recognized the song almost immediately as Cake's version of "Perhaps". Edward stepped up and gently grasped my right hand with his left, raising it to the same level as my head, while moving his right arm behind me and placing it on my shoulder blade. I raised my left arm and placed it right below his shoulder. Together we counted off and found the beat of the song and started in with the steps. Stepping back with my right foot then sliding my two feet together, I then stepped forward with my left and then slid my feet together, my hips slightly swaying as I stepped and slid into position. I realized I had been looking down at my feet instead of straight ahead at my partner like I should. Sheepishly, I raised my head and was met with the glowing gaze of those eyes that had been haunting my days and nights as his infamous smirk played across his face.

"You are doing wonderful Bella, just make sure and keep eye contact with me. It is very important for the illusion of love we are trying to create."

Illusion, yeah right, that's what we are doing; pretending to be in love for the sake of the dance. We stepped and slid about the classroom a bit longer. I could feel Edward's hips sway and ghost in front of mine as we danced; our bodies were like magnets and moved in sync seamlessly. He moved, I moved; I never thought that I, clumsy Bella-rina, could ever move this smoothly, let alone dance with another in this way. My formation was near perfect, I was making all the steps right on, but I knew I was withholding the emotion I should be conveying. I just couldn't figure out how to do so without falling into the trap again that I was so very much trying to avoid. We finished out the song and paused.

Edward sighed, "Bella you are doing amazing, your steps are perfect, your form is great, but I feel you are holding back. You need to let it go and just embrace the feeling of the music and the dance. What can we do to help you loosen up a bit?"

I sighed, "I don't know, I'm nervous about all this. I know it's just pretend, but I keep worrying Tanya is going to suddenly show up and think I am putting the moves on her man or something," a small nervous giggle leaving my throat.

Edward looked at me, confused. "What does Tanya have do with any of this? Why would she care? She knows as well as anybody that this is how the dance is conveyed."

"I know, I know, it's silly for me to feel this way. It's just if you were my boyfriend and I caught you alone in here, dancing like this with another woman, regardless of what I rationally knew to be true I would still feel a bit, I don't know, unhappy, miffed, maybe jealous of the whole situation. Tanya has already been acting really weird and cold around me and I would hate to cause any additional problems."

Edward looked at me strangely and laughed. "You think Tanya is my girlfriend?" I nodded my head in the affirmative. "Bella, Tanya is not my girlfriend and hasn't been for a very long time. Where did you ever get that idea?"

"Well, umm...I mean...she never actually said, but she made it seem as if the two of you were pretty serious."

Edward rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath, "So that's what that was all about." Speaking louder so I could hear him, he explained, "Tanya and I have been over for a long time. We just weren't right for each other in many, many ways. In fact, Tanya's commitment that is keeping her away from assisting me in this class any longer is a ballroom dance competition with her new boyfriend and dance partner. Pardon my bluntness, but Tanya can be a bitch sometimes and she does not like to share even if what was hers is no longer. In fact, I am ecstatic she got her self a new dance partner. I was getting really tired of putting up with her whining and bullshit."

"Oh." is all I could meekly reply.

Running his fingers through his hair, tugging on the bronze locks, he looked at me. "I apologize. I shouldn't have spoken about Tanya that way to you. It was unprofessional; I just have put up with so much from her for so long and have so much pent up frustration towards her that it just slipped out. I am sorry."

A bright smile crept up my face. I tried to force it down but it the attempt was fruitless. "It's ok, Edward. I don't mind and don't worry, I don't think any less of you for it. Well, as long as you promise me you don't go around talking about your boss like that behind her back." I teased him.

A bright red blush swept up his cheeks before he responded with some awkward embarrassment. "No, no, never; not like that."

"Well you better not decide to start," I gave him a playful smile "Come on, let's do this rumba again."

Looking grateful for the distraction from our discussion, Edward headed back over to the stereo again and started the same song back up. I don't know if it was because I knew he wasn't with Tanya and the excitement over that, although it was nothing that should excite me, but I was able to loosen up and put my body, heart, and soul into the dance.

Finding the beat, we moved our bodies in sync with the music and each other once again, yet this time I held his gaze. I smiled and swayed and curved my body with his; so close, but never actually touching. Around and around the dance studio we spun, the heat from each other's bodies electrifying the small space. My hips were aching to come in contact with his. I clung tightly to him with my hands, never allowing my gaze with his to falter. We were halfway through our second time around the room when I noticed his eyes were a darker green than normal. He seemed to be not looking at my unremarkable brown ones in return, instead it felt as if he was looking at my soul; he saw me all of me. The feeling shot through me, straight to my heart, and warmed and unnerved me, I began to tremble and was about to pull away when firm soft lips came in contact with mine. I stood there unmoving in shock for a moment before I realized Edward was kissing me and as much as my head told me I should pull away and not allow this to happen, my heart told me it never wanted it to stop. Embracing the moment, I pulled him closer and kissed him back fiercely; pouring all my pent up confusion, frustration and need - need I had not known how strongly had been there - into the kiss. Our lips met together like our dancing and everything was in sync. He knew exactly how to touch me and I him. My hips finally got the friction they had been craving as I began grinding them into his quickly growing hardness. Slipping his tongue in my mouth, I moaned and brought mine to meet his. Hands began exploring. Mine at the nape of his neck tugging on the ends of hair there, his on my waist, ghosting over but never actually touching my more intimate spots. Several minutes later we pulled apart panting and breathless with a simultaneous wow escaping from both of our swollen and red lips.

* * *

**Shameless Pimpage alert:**

**SweetPoeticJustice aka Muse is continuing on her story "Gonorrhea Always Ends with a HEA." It's a classic love story really: boy gets dick rot, boy goes to doctor, boy meets the girl of his dreams. Check it out!**

**Nikita2009 aka Mojo is currently writing a few stories at the moment. Check out "Gunpowder & Lead" if you're in the mood for something dark.**

**Reviews are better than hearing Muse say "fuck." Cause nothing is sexier than a good girl with a dirty mouth.**


	7. Things That Make You Go Wow

**Hai! Mojo here again!**

**We don't own Twilight. If we did we'd have put a ton more naked Edward and wrote Bella out, replacing her with us. What? He's a vampire, he could handle Muse AND Mojo. ::waggles eyebrows::**

**Thank you to everyone who reads, pimps and reviews! We appreciate it, big time!**

**Big tushie gropes to our beta Leelan Oleander and our group of pre-readers, Team Danceward. Any oopsies are ours alone!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"Wow." Bella's voice was amazed and breathless, her big brown doe eyes wide, lips red and cheeks flushed.

"Wow," I echoed.

Oh shit. I'd just kissed my boss. My very soft skinned, curvy, ridiculously sexy boss who looked good as sin in her elegant red dress and heels.

I'd just kissed my boss who kissed me back. Passionately. With tongue I might add. What had started out as a simple kiss had turned serious at once; her lips and tongue moving hesitantly against my own until she seemed to forget who we were. What we were. It was almost innocent the way she'd reacted to my touch and even though I'd only been with Tanya when in high school, I could still recognize desire when it kicked me in the face. In just an instant the soft searching, almost innocent kiss had turned needy, desperate and wanting, leaving me aching for the woman in my arms.

She currently had her hands buried in my hair, soft curves pressed tight against me, her chest rising and falling against me unsteadily as she fought for breath. My hands were loosely looped around her slim middle, thumbs rubbing her waist gently through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Wow," I repeated, stunned at the turn of events. What had I been thinking kissing her, I could lose my job over this and I would have worried if she hadn't reacted the way she had. But staring at Bella's face, her lips curved in a secret smile as we'd danced, her eyes glowing, I'd acted on pure impulse. Seeing her enjoy herself and be passionate through the dance itself was a huge turn on. I personally had had several women sign up for my class after the popularity of _Dancing with the Stars_, seeking something, searching for what, I don't know. They went through the motions and flirted with me, but they never connected with the dance itself. To them I had been their younger male teacher, someone they enjoyed flirting with as it made them feel special. I had never acted on it before, but then I'd never found anyone who moved me like Bella did.

"You said that already," she said softly, stepping back a step to watch my face intently.

"I know. But kissing a beautiful woman does tend to scramble my brain," I said, grinning at her.

Blushing, she dropped her eyes, "You think you'd be used to it by now, Mr. Cullen. Women must throw themselves at you on a regular basis."

"Bella, I'm only Mr. Cullen at school just like you're Principal Swan. Here you're Bella, the beautiful woman who moves with passion to the music. Here I'm just Edward." My voice cracked a bit at the end and I winced. Jesus, Cullen, get a hold of yourself, you sound like you're 12 years old again and copping your first feel of a girl.

Stepping forward, I ran my thumb over her full bottom lip. Bella's eyes closed, her lips parting with a sigh.

"Bella, I'm not going to apologize for kissing you because I don't regret it one little bit. But I will tell you I like you very much. More than a lowly first grade teacher should like his beautiful sexy principal."

Her eyes popped open, and were heavy lidded. The intensity was so thick in the room I could feel it. I sincerely hoped she wouldn't get offended and slap me for being too forward.

"You think I'm sexy?" she blurted out and clapped her hand over her mouth, horrified. "Oh shit. Real smooth, Bella."

"I do, as you might have figured out already."

Shaking her head she stepped back and took a deep breath, running her hands through her hair, pulling the heavy strands from the loose bun.

"Mr. Cullen." My look was pointed, and she started again clearing her throat. "Edward. Look, I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression with how I reacted but I don't think it's such a good idea that we...we..."

"What?" I was pretty sure I knew what she was going to say and I had a feeling I wasn't going to particularly like it. If I was honest with myself I would have to admit I had been attracted to Bella since the first time I'd seen her, commanding and in charge during the staff meeting I'd stumbled into late. She was perfectly within her right to haul off and slug me for touching her now, but her reaction told me she felt something whether she wanted to or not.

"You know," she said, gesturing with her hands. "Did whatever we just did."

Maybe I was a jerk, but I decided to mess with her a bit. I will admit it was making me smile a little that my usually unflappable, sure of herself, well-spoken boss was at a loss for words.

"And what was that?"

"Holy shitballs, Edward, do I need to spell it out for you? Kiss! Play tonsil hockey, make out, neck, whatever you want to call it."

"Ohhhhhh, that's what you were talking about..." I nodded sagely and I knew the smile on my face was plain as day.

Shaking her head, she glared at me, trying to use her stern principal look, but her eyes were smiling. "You were just messing with me weren't you?"

Nodding, I grinned even bigger.

"So not funny."

"Oh come on, it was just a little bit funny," my voice cajoled her into accepting my little joke.

Her stern look relaxed and she laughed. "Ok, just a little. But you know perfectly well what I mean. None of this," she gestured pointing between herself and me, "should happen again. I like you Edward - you're wonderful - but I can't let anything like a personal relationship interfere with my position at work. I've worked too hard for this. I've put everything I have into it..." stopping, she took a deep breath and continued on. "I hope you understand. I like you too, Edward, a lot, but...but...I just can't do this right now."

I could be patient for now and wait. Wait for what, I didn't know. But I just knew there was this incredible, indescribable connection that I felt with her and she with me. Maybe with time we could be more than just the dreaded dirty word I was about to propose. Friends. A word a man never ever wants to associate with a beautiful sexy woman he wants.

"Friends?"

"Uh, what?"

"Friends. Can we at least be friends and, you know, do things together friends would do?" I asked her timidly, fearing more rejection in her answer. My fears became unfounded as she beamed brightly back at me.

"I think I would really like that, Edward."

"So, friends."

"Yep, friends it is."

"So, um, uh, should we like shake on it or something?" She giggled an airy childlike laugh

"Sure." I grabbed her hand in mine and was once again overcome with the fiery feeling of electricity shooting through my veins and straight to my heart. Baby steps, I thought, baby steps. If she needs to just be friends, I can do friends. It's better than nothing or the weird dance we do around each other at school. This weird energy that crackled around us as we avoided each other like the plague was something we could overcome if we put effort into a friendship. At least I hoped.

Bella's hand tightened in mine and her eyes flashed with something unnamable. Before I could analyze just what it was, it was gone, but her smile remained genuine.

Releasing her hand, she stepped back and took a deep breath. Holding out her hands in dance position, she asked playfully, "Mr. Cullen, may I have this dance?"

BPOV

. I may have made a squealing noise internally as I watched Mr. Cullen smile at me, all dimples and flashing green eyes. His smile was real though and held no ulterior motive as I held out my hands asking him to dance. Unlike Nasty Newton, who I'd caught leering at my legs one day when he popped in for an unannounced visit, Edward's smile held no artifice, no coercion. I needed to desperately change the policy for drop in visits, as Vice Principal Newton's creepiness definitely warranted thorough preparation ahead of time.

Edward, now he was different. He'd kissed me and I'd almost pulled a move out of a cheesy romance novel, swooning from the feel of his lips against mine. I'd been following the moves to the music, finally letting go and feeling it course through my body. Totally in the zone, I'd stared at his face, the emotion he exuded washing over me during the ultra-romantic dance. I knew it was just his channeling of the "feeling" of the dance, but when he looked at me like that I almost wanted to pretend it wasn't just for show or the performance of the actual dance itself. Blinking, I'd been startled when his soft and so kissable lips met mine. Shocked, I'd felt myself respond slowly before losing myself in his kiss. I should have been appalled, offended, something, as it was a totally inappropriate thing for him to have done. If anyone else had done it, I'd have raced over to my purse and grabbed my pepper spray before you could have shouted "Stop!"

The kiss filled something in me I didn't know was missing, something I knew could only be filled by Edward. As much as I had been trying not to admit it, this man affected me in ways no other man ever had. I could still taste the warm honey-flavored nectar of his lips and was already wanting more, even though I knew I couldn't allow this to go any further. His proposition of being friends would be difficult to maintain and, although far from what I wanted, it was really our only option. So friends it would be.

We finished the dance we had begun a few minutes prior, although both of us seemed pretty lost in our thoughts of the situation that had just occurred. I know I wasn't even aware if the steps I was taking. I was only aware the dance had ended because the music had stopped and the room became bathed in silence. Surprisingly, it wasn't awkward. It was a warm silence full of new beginnings and promise.

Stepping away, I curtsied towards him and he bowed in my direction as was customary. A small giggle escaped me and Edward beamed at me in return. After a quick glance at the clock on the upper wall behind where I stood, he announced that our class time was over. I went to gather my things from the corner where I had stored them and noticed Edward was also gathering up his belongings.

"Don't you have another class after this one?" I curiously inquired.

"Typically I do, but the studio is closing early tonight to get ready for a dance seminar they hold here annually."

"Oh, do you teach a class at the seminar?"

"Some years, yes, but not this year."

"Do you mind if I ask why not this year?"

Blushing and looking a bit timid, he responded, "Well, I was nervous with this being my first year teaching school and didn't want the prep and energy it takes to put into one of the seminar classes to take away from time I would rather use dedicated to the kids in my school class. Teaching these kids is my passion; it's what I love to do. Ballroom dancing is just a hobby; something I once discovered I was good at and teaching a few evening classes a week helps me to be able to pay off my student loans."

I had been so engrossed in listening to what Edward was telling me, I hadn't even noticed we had walked down the studios corridors and right out the front door. My car was parked right in front and I motioned in its direction. "So this is me," I said, as I walked over to the driver side door and fished through my purse for my keys. Several moments later, I had successfully found them and unlocked my door. I was about to slide into the driver's seat when I noticed Edward was still there, smiling at me, his green eyes glinting. I couldn't help but smile back. "Well, ummm...ok, bye." I stammered a bit. He just stood there and waved then walked over and hitched his leg over the motorcycle parked beside me.

I stuck the key in the ignition and turned it. To my dismay, nothing happened. I tried again and then again; each time getting more frustrated. "Fucking piece of shit!" I screamed as I pounded my palms on the steering wheel. Leaning forward with a little more force than intended, I hit my head on the car horn sending out loud honking sound through the parking lot. Startled by myself, I rapidly sat up, nearly hitting my head on the interior roof of the car and screamed loudly. I sounded like the terrified Alice last fall when she got chased by the man with a chainsaw at the haunted farm Jasper and I drug her to. That was hilarious; this was just mortifying. Hearing loud raucous laughter, I looked out my window to the man on the motorcycle who apparently found my mishaps quite hilarious. Removing my seat belt and exiting the car, I put my bitch face on and glared at Edward. Immediately he sobered up.

"Sorry, Bella, but you got to admit that was pretty funny." He sat there on his sexy silver motorcycle flashing me that smile that made my heart pound and knees tremble and, try as I might, I just couldn't keep the bitch act up. A smile crawled across my lips and I found myself laughing loudly.

Slapping his arm gently I said, "Ok, maybe it was a little funny."

Grinning, he swung his leg back over, dismounting the bike. "Do you want me to take a look at your car and see if I can find the problem? I don't know much, but I can at least try," he asked with genuine sincerity.

"Sure, I would really appreciate that," I shyly replied, still feeling a tad bit embarrassed about the whole situation. I didn't like to show weakness and I felt like this evening had just been one epic showcase of my shortcomings. "I don't understand what the problem could be," I began to babble on as Edward popped the hood and took a look at what lay beneath. "I mean, the car is fairly new. It shouldn't be having trouble already." My brow furrowed into a v and I began to nibble on my nails, already beginning to worry how bad the problem could be and what it was going to cost me. Edward fiddled with a few things, stared for a moment at the workings beneath the hood, then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I can't see anything wrong from what I can tell, but I am also embarrassed to admit I don't know all that much about cars. Now if it was my bike, well, that would be a whole other story." Chuckling, he looked at me with regret.

"It's ok, don't worry about it. I can call the auto club or Rose to come get me."

"I would be more than happy to let you ride me." Edwards face blanched and twisted into a picture of complete horror once he realized what he had just said. I would have laughed at his slip of the tongue but my mind was too filled with lust at the moment. The minute those words left his lips and reached my ears, unbidden visions filled my head. I pictured us as clearly as if it was actually happening. We were in my bed completely naked. Edward's magnificent body, hard and perfect, lay beneath mine; our skin was glistening from sweat and moans of dual ecstasy filled my bedroom. Throwing my head back, I screamed his name and rode him hard.

I heard someone calling my name and slowly, reality returned. I stood there staring with what was probably a glazed look in my eyes. Bringing my index finger up to my mouth, I felt for any moisture that could have pooled there. I was sure I must have drooled a little. Lucky for me I found it dry.

"Bella, Bella, Beeeeeelllllaaa are you okay? You don't look so good."

Straightening my shoulders and taking a deep breath, I replied, "Yeah, yeah I'm fine just been a long day."

"Would you like me to take you home?" Edward asked me. The way the words were punctuated, you could tell he was being extra careful with the words he chose this time.

Looking at him and then the bike then back to him again, worry filling my voice, I pointed to his mode of transportation and gulped "Ummm...on that?"

Edward looked slightly amused. "Yes, are you ok with that? I mean if you're uncomfortable with it you don't have to; I just thought it would be easier than..."

I cut him off. "I think I can handle the bike," I tried to say with confidence hiding the fact that in actuality it kind of terrified me. I wasn't about to pass up the chance to have my body pressed firmly up against Edward's; my arms wrapped around his torso. I know it was my idea to keep things platonic between us and that's exactly what I intended on doing. This was just one friend helping out another like friends do. But stupid I am not and any girl friend or not would be an idiot to pass up a chance this good.

At least this is what I was convincing myself. A voice deep inside my mind murmured _uh-huh Bella, and denial is not just a river in Egypt_. Great, now my inner voice had an inner voice what was this man doing to me?

Seeing that my train of thought was headed down a hill where it would assuredly crash and burn, I abruptly put the brakes on the deluded express bringing it to an acute stop. "It's just that I am wearing a dress," motioning my hands in front of myself to accentuate the point.

"Oh," was Edwards enlightened response. "Well, I don't think it should be a problem. I mean, I know it's been done before. It's not ideal, but yeah, we can definitely make it work." Edward finished off the sentence as if he was trying to convince himself of this rather than me, which honestly wasn't rather comforting. I thought of relaying the tale of my adventure tonight sans kiss to Rose and Alice and how proud they would be of me taking a chance and stepping out of my comfort zone. It was all the persuasion I needed.

"Oooh-kay," I said, uncertainty lacing my voice. Taking a deep breath, I exclaimed with more confidence, "Let's do this!"

Smiling in return, Edward sauntered over to his bike, patted the seat and said, "Hop on." I walked over and stood next to him and he offered me his hand. His long, adept fingers curled around mine, supporting me as I swung my left leg over the side of the motorcycle while I attempted to keep a semblance of decency by keeping my skirt down and not flashing Edward and any other passersby while also not losing my balance. Yeah, much easier said than done. My getting situated on the back of his bike was by no means graceful, but I did it without flashing my black lacy unmentionables to the rest of the parking lot. In my book that was a victory. I made sure my dress was pinned beneath me properly and Edward handed me his helmet. He then mounted the bike. I realized then he didn't have a helmet, but he told me he would rather I wear it as he only had one. Begrudgingly, I slipped it on. Feeling his back press firmly to my chest, he instructed me to wrap my arms tightly around his waist and I happily obliged.

"Okay, Bella, just hang on tight and follow my lead. If I lean to one side it's important you do too. Do you understand?" I nodded in confirmation, making the helmet bob a little. Turning his body so he was faced fully forward, I felt the vibrations and heard the rumbling as the engine roared to life. Moments later we were speeding along the parkway en route to my home. I found myself loving the thrill of the air speeding past us. My body was fueled with adrenaline and excitement. I couldn't remember the last time I felt so content and safe, which was odd considering I was riding on the back of a motorcycle going 45 MPH. That was when my inner voice's inner voice decided to put her two cents in again and whispered to me that maybe it had more to do with the man whose body I was currently pressed up against.

* * *

**Shameless Pimpage alert:**

**SweetPoeticJustice aka Muse is continuing on her story "Gonorrhea Always Ends with a HEA." It's a classic love story really: boy gets dick rot, boy goes to doctor, boy meets the girl of his dreams. Check it out!**

**Nikita2009 aka Mojo is currently writing a few stories at the moment. Check out "Gunpowder & Lead" if you're in the mood for something dark and moody.**

**Reviews are better starring in your own Dirty Dancing fantasy with Edward. No one puts Bella in a corner.**


	8. Kiss & Tell

***waves* Hi all! It's Muse here this time! I apologize for the late update as you probably already know FFN was not allowing us to update. :( We think we found a way around the system if it works this will update cross your fingers and toes cuz here we goes!**

** I am going to let you in on a little secret ok? C'mere real close so I can whisper where you can hear me. You ready? You are, ok good! Guess what? Neither Mojo or I own Twilight! Shocker I Know!**

**Once you have settled down from the shock of that revelation why don't you go on down there and read what Princepella and hot 1st grade teaching Dancerward have in store for you and I will meet back up with you there at the bottom when your done.**

* * *

Chapter 8

BPOV

To say the ride home on the back of Edward's motorcycle was exhilarating would be a bit of an understatement and it just wasn't from the rough feeling of the wind as it rushed by me as we sped down the road. I directed Edward to my home and he pulled into my driveway. Turning off the bike, he turned and smiled his big toothy grin that made my heart rate increase. Grinning in return, I watched as he removed himself from the bike then gently removed the helmet from my head. Offering me his hand, he helped me off the bike in as ladylike a manner as I could manage. I looked shyly down at my nervously shuffling feet, then up to Edward. "Well then ummm...thanks for the ride."

"You're welcome, Bella. It really was no problem at all."

We stood there grinning at each other like two idiots for a few moments until I said, "Well I should probably go in now."

"Yeah," was all he said in response. I walked towards my front door and fished in my purse for my keys. I really need to figure out a better system for them so I don't have to search every time I need them, I thought to myself. Turning toward Edward, I waved.

"See you at school on Monday," I said with a smile. He didn't reply and suddenly looked very nervous as his green-eyed gaze had shot down to inspect the gray and cracking cement in my driveway. Giving him a quizzical look, I asked him, "Edward is something wrong?" When he lifted his head back up his gaze was laced with trepidation.

"Well umm...I was just wondering if maybe you would like to...I mean I understand if you are already busy and well you see Emmett and I planned on going to the fair in Puyallup tomorrow and umm...if Emmett is going I am sure Rose will be too and you could invite Jasper and Alice to come along if you want...so I guess what I am trying to say is would you like to join us? I mean friends go to fairs together and stuff right?"

I smiled widely, trying to suppress a giggle at his rambling run-on sentence. "That sounds like a lot of fun! I haven't been to the fair in years." My answer made his face light up like a light bulb.

"Really?"

"Really, Edward. I hear Weird Al is going to be there and that's a guaranteed good time, right?" I asked him with a giggle.

"Weird Al is definitely one of a kind. Well, how about I swing by with Emmett and Rose at around 2:00? Does that work for you?"

"Sounds great!"

"Ok."

"Ok, see you then."

"Bye." I waved in return before unlocking my door and slipping inside my home. I watched surreptitiously from behind the curtains in the front window as he donned his shiny red helmet and mounted his bike. He started the engine up with a roar backed up out of the driveway and sped off.

It was a sight to behold and I could feel the heat rising. There is just something about a man on a motorcycle and not just any man, but Edward Cullen specifically on a motorcycle, that I found incredibly sexy.

Friends, friends, just friends, I reminded myself. Friends don't think about friends that way. Would I think that about Alice if I watched her drive off on a motorcycle? Of course not, well maybe if Alice had just an hour previously given me the most mind-searing, electrifying, toe-curling kiss I had ever felt in my existence I would. Wait, stop, don't go there. Friends, remember we are just friends. It's not good for us to be anything else. Hell, I don't know if it's good for us to be that. But Lord knows I can't stay away from him now.

The memory of that kiss was once again in the forefront of my mind; the way his lips and tongue felt tangled against mine. Hot and sweet, the passion and desire I did not know could exist between two people coursing between us. Ugh. Maybe Rose was right and I just needed to get laid. That had to be the reason for feeling like this toward him. It was just because he is a man and I am a woman with desires that have never been properly quenched. Yes that must be it. I felt better now that I realized that must be the case.

Maybe Rose or Alice know someone they can set me up with and I can extinguish this burning with them. Someone closer to my own age and not a teacher at the school I work at. I could only imagine the joy it would give those two for me to finally request their help in getting me a man. I giggled to myself at the thought of their reaction.

Setting my purse down on the console table in the main hallway I reached inside and retrieved my cell phone. Phone in hand I made my way to the cream colored leather sofa in my living room. Sitting down, I kicked off my shoes and settled into a comfortable position with my legs curled up and tucked beneath me. With a heavy sigh I unlocked my phone and dialed Alice.

EPOV

What was I thinking? Hadn't Bella said she wanted to just be friends? I thought to myself as I sped down the road towards my small apartment.

When I got back to the apartment I called Alice but all I got was her voicemail.

After nearly pacing a rut in the hardwood floor of my apartment, I finally sat still on my couch and thought it through.

Relax.

You just asked her to do something as friends.

Not even fifteen minutes after I kissed her.

Shit.

Dialing Alice's number again I got nothing. Shit was right. 0 for 2. This wasn't going to turn out ok without some kind of Alice pep talk or background research or something. I'd known her for a while and I knew she could give me some kind of advice on how to proceed with Bella. I paced my way back and forth in my front room trying not to flip out and panic and was glaringly unsuccessful. I thought maybe I should call Emmett because not only was he my big brother, he was dating Bella's sister and he of all people should certainly be able to give me some insight. I dialed his number and he picked up on the second ring.

"Baaaaby bro! To what do I owe this honor? Oh wait, how did your private dance lesson with Ms. Swan go?"

"Uh, how did you know it was only me and her today?"

Stumbling over his words he replied, "Oh, umm...Rose just got off the phone with Bella and she told me."

I released an exasperated sigh "Yeah, uh huh, right. Why do I have a feeling there was more to Bella being the only one to show up to the studio today than you are telling me?"

"I wouldn't know, little bro." My big brother was the world's worst liar and I didn't believe him in the least but decided to let it go for now.

"So, Emmett, I need to talk to you about something. I need your advice."

"What is it? Oh wait does this have something to do with a certain principal?" I could tell just from how the inflection rose in his voice that he must also be doing that thing he did with his eyebrows, waggling them both a bit.

A small groan escaped my lips before I replied."Yeah it does, but please just listen to me and try to be serious for just one second." I clenched my fists feeling anxious and on edge. I needed my supportive brother right now and not the one who liked to tease the crap out of me.

" Ok, ok, I am listening, but for the record, I so knew you liked her. Ha! I knew it!" He taunted

"EMMETT!" I dug my clenched fists into the table in front of me until I heard a small pop of my knuckles cracking. I released my hand from the fist and sat down on the nearest chair, bouncing my legs anxiously.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be quiet," he said as he made a small defeated sigh.

"Ok, so today in class we were doing the Rumba you know, and well, I may have gotten a little carried away and kissed Bella." It all came rushed out in a rapid fire of words, I was afraid if I said it any slower I wouldn't be able to say it at all.

"Wait, what did you just say? Did you just say you kissed Bella? Way to go man!" There were some interesting swish sounds heard over the phone and I could just imaging that Emmett was probably doing a fist pump in my honor at hearing this news.

"Emmett, it was the single hottest kiss of my life. I didn't intend to kiss her and I sure as hell didn't expect it to be like that or for her to kiss me back with so much passion. I know she wanted and enjoyed it too..."

"Ooh, I hear a but coming."

"Yeah, she obviously enjoyed it too but she doesn't think it's appropriate, so she just wants to be friends. I guess it's a step up from where we were, but I think I may have just ruined any chance for even that," I rambled on my anxiety was rising and one hand itself tugging at the ends of my hair.

"Why, what did you do?"

"Well you see, I invited her to go to the fair in Puyallup with us tomorrow." I winced feeling the embarrassment of the memory of me being so bold.

"So, what did she say?"

"She said it sounded like a lot of fun."

"I'm not understanding. Exactly how did you mess up?" Confusion laced Emmett's tone.

"Don't you get it, Em? I kissed her inappropriately; she's my boss and at the moment she was my student and then I agreed we would just be friends nothing more and then I ask her out not ten minutes later!" I ranted my voice rising octaves much higher than intended, my legs now bouncing at a faster pace.

"Well, Edward, friends go to the fair together all the time. I don't understand why you are so upset. Did she seem like she was just saying yes to be nice?"

"No, she was genuinely excited." With that realization I could feel a calm start to spread over me. Maybe everything was going to be alright. The bouncing in my legs slowed and I removed my hand from where it was causing assault on my hair.

"Little bro, you are overthinking things. She obviously wants to go. You didn't screw anything up."

"You really think so?"

"I know so! I have got to go but why don't you borrow my truck to go to the fair tomorrow and I will just go with Rose in her car. Neither car was made to fit four comfortably so I think it will be best that way."

"Ok, ok sounds good. Emmett?"

"Yes, Edward"

"Thank you." I told him genuinely grateful.

"No problem; that's what big brothers are for right?"

"See you tomorrow"

I hung up feeling somewhat better after my phone call with Emmett but sure that somewhere down the line I would screw up. I always did. That's why I have never been with another woman since Tanya. I am not one for one-night stands.

I prefer relationships and these past few years I could never get far enough with any woman before I screwed up royally. I tried to push the thoughts of doubt and self-deprecation out of my head. The last thing I needed was to obsess over it so much that I created a self-fulfilling prophecy. There was something different with Bella; something that I felt that, if I tread carefully, could be amazing.

BPOV

I woke up on Saturday morning to the shrill ring of my phone. It pissed me off severely-I was just in the middle of a very good dream about Edward and the things he could do to me with those sexy dancing hips of his. I knew I was on a downward spiral heading towards a place that would be no good for either me or Edward. After that kiss, I could no longer deny the fact I felt something toward him and after tasting his mouth I needed him in my life. However, I felt that even though it was not what my body or heart desired, friendship was the only way to go. I could not let it go any further than that. I figured that since I fully recognized the attraction now, getting over it should be much easier and moving on to the stage where we are just buddies should come naturally, right? I took a deep breath and exhaled. I sure hope so.

Fumbling for the phone I kept on my bedside table I answered it groggily. "Hello"

"Rise and shine, Valentine!" The all too cheery voice for 8 am on a Saturday chirped at me.

"Ugh, you know don't you?"

"Know what? What do you think I know?"

"Cut the crap, Alice, it's way too early for me to deal with your brand of crazy right now."

"Ok fine, I know all about you and Edward K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she followed with a loud squeal requiring me to move the phone as far away from my ear as possible and still the sound emanating from the device was ear shattering.

"Let me guess, Edward told Emmett who told Rose who told you, am I right?"

"Yep, pretty much. You gotta tell me Bella-rina how was it?"

I sighed. "The best kiss of my life. I know that's not saying much, but honestly, Alice, I think that kiss has ruined me for any and all other men."

Alice squealed loudly with delight again and I was afraid that I would be deaf before the phone call was over. "Wait" suddenly Alice calmed, "there's more isn't there?" Her voice became tinted with frustration and anger. "What did you do?"

I threw my head back onto my pillow "I told him Ijustwantedtobefriends."

"Uh, come again? You did not just say what I thought you said!" She practically screeched

"Yes, Alice I did. You know as well as I do that it's unethical for us to get involved with each other," I whined slightly, hoping it would ease Alice's rampage on me. Curling up my legs closer to my chest and pulling the blankets snug around me waiting for the inevitable lecture I was sure to get.

Alice just sighed. "I know. I guess I should just be glad you didn't have a complete freak out and fire him or something." I was silent for a moment stunned that she didn't go into one of her well-meant rants. I uncurled my body not feeling the need to guard myself from her possible words anymore and relaxed a bit. She was teasing me not lecturing me and I was wholly grateful.

"Ha ha, Alice. I know I was a real bitch to him that first day, but I apologized. You know that's not me. That was the nerves and stress of my first day as principal, which I managed to screw up royally."

"Oh Bella, in time everyone else will be able to tell that wasn't the real you."

"I sure hope so. Oh guess what? This will make you happy."

Alice's voice went right back up to her normal high-pitched cheerful octaves. "What, What?"

"I am going to the Fair in Pullyuallp with Edward and Emmett and Rose." I removed the phone from my ear in preparation for the squeal I was sure to come, instead I was met with dead silence. "Umm...Alice? Did you hear me?"

The line was silent for another second before she practically shouted into the phone. "SHUT UP! Like a date?" I heard the sound of a chair clatter and some loud click click clack, I could only assume Alice shot up like a light at the news knocking the chair she was sitting on to the ground and she always tapped her nails on the backside of her phone when she got really excited.

"No, not like a date, just as friends."

"Are you sure that's how Edward sees it too?"

"Positive. I made myself very clear and made sure he understood."

"Still, Bella, this is a good thing, a REALLY good thing! What are you going to wear? How are you going to do your hair? Do you want me to come over and help you? Oh! You know what? You should wear that yellow sundress I bought you last year."

"Alice!" I growled, "It's just as friends and I am perfectly capable of getting myself ready, ok?"

"Oooohkaay," Alice whined. I was happy that she easily acquiesced to my request this time.

"Alice, I got to go. I have a bunch of Saturday errands and things to get through before the fair this afternoon."

"Okay. Love ya, babe and I expect a full report afterwards."

"Yes, Alice. I know, Alice."

"Damn straight you better!" We giggled, said our goodbyes and hung up. I removed my body from the bed, stretched, and went about getting ready for the day. The most important thing on my list today was figuring out what to do about my car. I knew Rose could help me with that so I called her up and readied for myself for the Spanish Inquisition for the second time this morning.

EPOV

I spent Saturday morning puttering around the house and running a few errands. I was so nervous for this afternoon-more nervous than one should be for a day out with friends, but Bella wasn't just any friend. She was strong, sweet, sexy Bella who I now got boners over on a regular basis at just the thought of her name.

I tried to occupy my brain with other things, but it always went straight back to her and then that kiss. I know I could lose my man card for saying this but I thought kisses like that were mythical; the thing of fairytales and fanfiction. Hey! I know about fanfiction! Just because I'm a dude doesn't mean I don't know about this stuff. Ok, so it's only because I had to use the ballroom dance studio manager's computer one day for a quick look up on some competition details Tanya wanted to know about and it happened to be up on Irina's browser. I couldn't not read it. Irina caught me and was wholly embarrassed not only because of the smut she had left up on her browser, but my reading said smut brought up something else in my pants. She apologized and said something about it being fanfiction and went on for a while getting really excited talking about it as she went. She seemed slightly obsessed, mentioning how many she had just read in the past month. But who am I to judge?

I politely excused myself after her diatribe. Since then, I have wondered why women subject themselves to reading about such unattainable things. That is, until after I kissed Bella and realized it wasn't unattainable because I had just had the most body tingling, life changing, wave crashing, fireworks exploding, trumpets playing, angels singing, best kiss of my life.

Finally, the hands on the clock reached the one and the twelve and even though I would be a bit early, I figured I could leave my home for Emmett's to pick up his truck. It was likely that I would probably need the extra time anyway to make sure the thing was fit for human consumption. I love my brother but he was a slob and I didn't want to pick Bella up in a truck where she would have to dodge candy wrappers and empty fast food bags just to sit down.

When I arrived at Emmett's, I saw Rose's car was already in the driveway. I parked my bike in the usual spot on beside his garage and went up to the front door. I did my customary knock twice to announce I was here and then walked in. I usually paused for a few moments before I entered, giving him enough time to shout a warning at me if needed. I had previously caught Em in some precarious positions if you know what I mean.

I was too worked up today to pause at all and just flung the door right open and walked in only to be greeted by a brunette goddess in denim and sneakers. I realized before now I had never seen Bella in casual clothes as she was always dressed for work or for her dance lessons. She looked so different dressed casually; younger, freer and more comfortable in her own skin. Bella was obviously not one to like to dress up but did it for the sake of her job. I liked seeing her in jeans and a t-shirt-it just seemed more Bella. Speaking of t-shirt, holy hell does she have any idea how good that t-shirt looked on her? It was snug over her breasts with a slight v-neck. Nothing immodest in the least, but on her it was sinful. I needed to change my train of thought before I ended up having an embarrassing situation to handle. She turned her face towards me and her face lit up, the large smiling gracing her lips made her eyes crinkle in the corner. She waved. "Hi, Edward."

"Hi Bella, what are you doing here?" I realized right after I said it that it could be misconstrued as rude. "I mean, I am happy to see you, I just thought I was picking you up at your place?"

"Oh yeah, well Rose went with me to try to find the problem with my car and figured it would just be easier. I hope that's ok?"

"Oh, of course it's fine. You just took me by surprise," I responded. Emmett and Rose sauntered into the room, arms around each other, messed up hair and reddened lips looking positively love drunk. I didn't want to know what they were doing but their clothes were in order so I figured it wasn't much. Emmett smiled and winked at me while tossing the truck keys.

"Ok, amigos, let's get this show on the road," Emmett bellowed

"Uh...Emmett is your truck even safe for Bella to enter right now? I came early so I could clean it out beforehand. I know what it typically looks like."

Emmett stepped towards me, pulling Rose, whose hand was still securely clasped with his, with him and patted me roughly on the back. "No worries, man, the truck is clean. I can't be hauling this beauty around in its usual condition can I?" He said before spinning and dipping Rose and giving her a quick peck on the lips. Rose giggled and stood upright, clinging tightly to Emmett. They both looked so happy and I was overjoyed for them. Glad Emmett finally found someone he wanted to be in a relationship with.

The joy for my brother brought a goofy grin to my face and glancing over at Bella noticed she mirrored the same goofy grin in happiness for her sister. I wanted to reach out, grab Bella's hand, spin and dip her the same way, but I knew we weren't there yet. I was hoping that we could be there someday. I had a feeling that as happy and in love Rose and Emmett looked, what they experienced between each other would be nothing compared to the earth shattering way Bella and I could love each other, if only she would allow it.

Bringing myself out of my reflections, I resisted the strong urge to intertwine Bella's fingers with mine as we walked out to the truck and instead stuck my hands in my pockets. Walking up to the truck's passenger door I opened it for her. She gave a concerned quizzical look, but hopped right in. I went around to the other side and started the old beater up. I don't know why Emmett loved his truck so much it was an older Ford F-150 with bench seat and all. He just always said they didn't make them like this anymore. I noticed that the inside of the cab was cleaner than I had ever seen it before and was incredibly grateful for it. Backing out of the driveway we got behind Rose's car and followed them to the fair.

* * *

**Oh good you made it, I was worried there for a minute. First off I would like to apologize for our lack of review replies this week. We will try to do better this time we promise! *bats eyelashes* **

**Also we will be changing our update schedule to EVERY OTHER SATURDAY for the time being. RL is being a bitch and we are unable to keep up with the weekly posting schedule right now. If things slow down we may take the weekly schedule back up again but until then we are going to post every other Saturday. Thank you for being patient and understanding with us. **

**Reviews are better than catching Edward reading smut in your office. **


	9. Corn Dogs & Other Phallic Shaped Foods

**Hi there Muse here, you guys ready to go to the fair? We sure are! ButterflyBetty, we promise Weird Al was in no way harmed during the writing of this chapter we pinky swear!**

**If you think Twilight belongs to us you would be delusional and wrong although we would find the thought quite complimentary.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Corn Dogs and Other Phallic Shaped Fair Foods**

BPOV

Edward was chatty as we drove to the fair, keeping conversation going and I found that it was surprisingly easy to talk to him once I got over how nervous I felt around him. Animatedly describing how he and Emmett had gone to the fair every single year since they were little, he was recounting one year's "mutton bustin'" event complete with hand gestures and animal noises and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Mutton busting huh? They didn't have it where I'm from. Can you describe it one more time?" I asked with a straight face.

"Well they have these giant fluffy sheep that little kids ride like they would in a rodeo...hey you're making fun of me aren't you?" he asked as he shot me the side eye and I burst into a fit of giggles.

"No, no, I just thought your explanation was hilarious and wanted to hear it again," I said, smiling sweetly at him.

"Right...just for that I think you owe me a corn dog."

"A corn dog? Riding a scary rickety fair roller coaster with you will be worth a corn dog. This conversation is worth some cotton candy."

"Cotton candy?" he shot me a look.

"What?"

"You just don't look like a fair junk food kind of woman."

"I think you'll find I'm exactly the kind of woman who loves junk food at the fair. I don't eat it very often but I will make an exception this time. Now you owe ME a ride in that spinny ride thing that makes me feel like I'm going to throw up every time," I said, crossing my arms and smirking.

His appalled eyes shot to mine then back to the road. "Spinny thing? The Gravitron? Everyone knows you don't ride that thing or you _will_ throw up."

"What's the matter, Edward? Not man enough for the little baby fair rides?" I said teasingly.

Turning to me he blinked before turning his attention back to the road. "This is going to be either the most entertaining or most disastrous non-date ever," he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked quickly and he rolled his eyes at me.

"Nothing. Oh look, we're here!" he said brightly and I smacked his arm as he pulled the truck to a stop in the big gravel lot next to Rose's car. I had to laugh as he quickly scurried around to my side again like he'd done earlier.

Raising an eyebrow at him, I watched him shrug his shoulders sheepishly before helping me down. "What? If Emmett and my dad taught me one thing about women, it was to always open the car door for them. Even "women friends"," he said complete with finger quotes.

Shaking my head I hid my smile. Staring enraptured at Edward's glorious fingers I wasn't watching where I was going and walked smack into a solid wall of muscle that was Edward's brother's back.

"Oomph." I grunted and stepped back into another hard wall. Looking over my shoulder I wasn't surprised in the least. I was some kind of human pinball at the moment between both Cullen brothers.

Startled, Edward caught me, his hands landing lightly at my hips and lingering as he peered down at me, green eyes worried. "You ok, Bella?" His hands were warm, almost searing me through the fabric of my fleece jacket and jeans.

"Yeah, I'm fine-" wincing internally at the way my voice sounded un-naturally high and breathy. I cleared my throat. Yeah Bella, way to not sound like some kind of pervert who gets excited when their male "friend" touches them.

"Ok, just making sure." He leaned over me, his wonderful Edward scent enveloping me and proceeded to whack Emmett in the back of the head, startling him from where he was currently making out with my sister.

"Hey, what the fuck, little bro?"

"You just about wrecked Bella."

"Sorry, Bella," he said, rubbing his head.

I grinned up at him and laughed. "You're alright Emmett, but remind me never to walk into you again. I think I'm gonna need to wear football pads before I try that again."

I grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her off to the side with me. "Hey, you might wanna fix your clown make up." Her lipstick was smeared from her make out session with Emmett so I dug through my purse, finding my compact and holding it out to her.

Snatching it out of my hand she scowled at me and I smiled back at her sweetly.

Turning around I yelled to Edward who was deep in conversation with Emmett about something,. "Hey Edward, you ready to ride it up? I'm curious to see how long it will be until you puke!"

His eyes narrowed at me and I almost laughed. "Oh, it's on, Swan!"

When we got to the gate I paid for all our tickets before anyone could protest.

Once inside the gate, I wandered over to the big map posted on a wooden sign. Squinting up at it I cursed my crappy eyesight and was startled when I heard Edward's low voice by my ear. "Where we're going, we don't need maps."

I giggled and followed him as he walked after Rose and Emmett, who had their hands in each other's back pockets. It was such a junior high school a moment that I cataloged it in my brain to tease Rose about it later on. I was a little envious though. I wanted a cute couple moment like that for myself.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. After riding the roller coasters and a few smaller rides, I made Emmett ride the octopus ride with me. It was a tight fit, squished between his big body and the side of the little round car but it was hilarious, and I giggled at his muttered curses.

I dissolved into a fit of laughter as I watched Rose and Edward spin around in the next car, Rose was making silly faces at me, leaving me no choice but to grin back at Edward. His eyes were lit up and he looked like he was having so much fun; it was certainly contagious. I turned my head, startled out of the Mr. Cullen induced spell by Emmett's low voice, "He's a good guy you know, my little bro. And he's crazy about you, Bella. Maybe you should think about giving him a chance."

Feeling my cheeks redden, I turned to him. "Thanks, Emmett, but no offense. Not everyone finds someone like you did in Rose." I crossed my arms and leaned back, not wanting to talk about Edward anymore. If I talked about him, then I thought about him and thinking about him was the thing I was trying to fight the most.

"Denial ain't just a river in Egypt, babe. We all see the way you two look at each other. Just a word of advice, if you're gonna put him out of his misery, do it soon. He got his hopes dashed by Tanya too many times in his life."

As the ride slowed down and the cars slowly spun to a stop I raised my arms as the attendant released the safety chains across our laps.

"Aye aye, Captain Cullen." I saluted him, trying to deflect with humor; my trademark Bella defense. "Permission to disembark the octopus?"

He smiled at me, big dimples just like Edwards appearing in his cheeks as he did. Laughing loudly he saluted me back, "Permission granted, Miss Swan."

Stepping out of the car, I hopped down and met Rose's gaze as she winked at me. "Don't be thinking about stealing my man now, Bella-rina!"

"Oh, you're safe. He's much too much man for me I mean did you see the way he manhandled that octopus ride? Sheesh." I smirked. "So, you up for getting your asses whupped at bumper cars?"

"Another one? Jeeze Bella, how 'bout some lunch first? I'm starving!" whined Rose.

"Fine. Corndogs?" I eyed Edward and he smiled at me. "Corndogs it is."

EPOV

Oh man I was stuffed. Bella had dragged us off to the food area and proceeded to buy a little of every single kind of junk food they had. Damn, the woman could eat too. And I wouldn't be a man if I wasn't just a little turned on by watching her lips wrapped around a corndog as she ate. I mean come on, it's like Bella was my own personal torture device.

As we sat back Emmett patted his belly and let out a large belch.

"What the hell, Em? That smells like death," Rosalie gritted out through her teeth and waved it back towards him.

"Sorry, babe I'm not used to all this junk food. I've been on a diet from this shit for years."

"Edward? You ready for your ride?" Bella's soft voice questioned me from across the wooden picnic table that we'd claimed in the food area.

"What?" I'd spaced out, in a greasy food coma.

"You promised me a Gravitron ride post corndog." Her beautiful face was expectant, eyebrow raised in challenge.

"Oh God, you're serious? How can you even think of doing anything remotely involving movement right now?" I liked Bella, but if I got on the damn ride at this moment in time, the most action I'd be getting with her would be me throwing up on her shoes and possibly all over her.

Giving me a pouty face she scowled at me and sang in a low singsong voice only I could hear, "Edward is a puss puss...Edward is a puss puss." Her brown eyes were mischievous.

I felt my face register surprise. Bella was lightening up and not being so damn serious with me which I loved. But never in a million years had I imagined something along the lines of "puss puss" passing her lips. I liked it.

Standing up I braced my hands on the wooden table and leaned towards her, my face coming very close to hers. Her eyes widened and she drew in a breath. I'd wouldn't push the issue with her with us being "friends" and all, but I didn't fail to notice how I affected her.

"Did you just call me a puss puss, Bella?" I asked very softly.

Straightening up she leaned closer to me and I was the one to draw in a breath. "Yeah I did, puss puss. Now, you wouldn't want a little girl like me to beat you in a bet now would you, Mr. Cullen?"

She stood up and sauntered towards the rides section without another word, hips swaying, and I swear my jaw dropped this time. The woman was killing me here all soft skin, swaying hips, junk food eating, fair riding, daring five feet of her.

Rose and Em looked at me, eyebrows raised. "If she gets a chocolate covered banana any time soon, I'm a goner," I confessed, running my hand through my hair sheepishly.

Standing up I followed her, getting in line and surprisingly the ride wasn't that bad. It was worth it to see the smile light up Bella's face when I joined her.

Afterwards we rejoined Rosalie and Em and wandered around playing carnival games until it was time for the Weird Al show to start. Thankfully, Rose had gotten us tickets through her work for the sold out show.

We made our way to the amphitheater when all of a sudden Bella stopped dead in her tracks. I stopped and watched her with concern following where her eyes were locked. About 5 feet to her right was "Weird" Al himself. Holding a banana peel in one hand standing still as a stone his eyes stared right back into Bella's. It was the weirdest thing; his eyes were gazing right back at hers but it was if he saw nothing, lifeless as a real statue's would be. Bella seemed mesmerized by this fact. Breaking herself from her trance she turned and whisper shouted to me "Holy shit, Edward is that really Weird Al?"

Chuckling I responded, "I believe it is."

"Holy shit," she repeated, "That's Weird Al!" Bella turned and shouted for Rose and Emmett who were trailing slowly behind us wrapped up in their own little love bubble. "RO, EMMETT LOOK! IT'S WEIRD AL," she practically screeched. When she wasn't looking Weird Al turned his head slightly in my direction quickly shooting me a small wink and a smirk before returning to his previous solidified position.

Rose and Emmett reached us moments later and Emmett gazed at Weird Al, confusion filling his face. "Why is he not moving?" Emmett asked. He then proceeded to clap his hands loudly in Weird Al's face and then shouting boo in an attempt to get a reaction. None of them made Weird Al move an inch. Bella lifted herself onto her tiptoes and leaned into Emmett's ear and whispered. A devilish smirk crossed Emmett's lips giving me an uneasy feeling about whatever these two had planned. I watched in abject horror as Emmett brought his face very up close and personal to Weird Al's and his face crept in for a kiss. I wish this desperate attempt surprised me, but this is Emmett we are talking about here, so it didn't; the fact that it appeared to be Bella's idea certainly did.

Emmett lips were in mere centimeters from Weird Al's when Emmett busted up into laughter and proclaimed he just couldn't kiss the wacky dude. Rose, who had been standing and watching the scene play out looking very tense, now looked visibly relieved. A disappointed look, however, fell over Bella's face. Despite Emmett's best attempts Weird Al still had not moved one bit.

Glancing at Bella, I saw her jaw tense and a look of determination fill her eyes. As she pushed Emmett out of the way she lunged at Weird Al and attacked him with her lips, and this time he moved. Dropping the banana peel, his arms went around her waist and he kissed her back. The kiss lasted mere seconds but in those few seconds I was filled with too many conflicting emotions to count, most of which ran anywhere from amusement to jealousy, although delight became quite prevalent when after pulling back from the kiss she immediately wiped off her lips using the back of her hand. Ha! Take that, Weird Al! She didn't wipe off my kiss. I thought.

Winking and flashing Bella a large toothy grin Weird Al spun on his heel and walked off without a word leaving a blushing and thoroughly embarrassed Bella standing slack jawed at all that just occurred. In an attempt to hide her blatant mortification Bella dropped her face into her hands where she cradled it while shaking her head at herself.

Finally daring a glance back up at us she exclaimed, "I cannot believe I just did that." With one glare in our direction, she sternly said in her Principal Swan voice, "Shush! Not a word. Do you understand me? This will never be spoken of again." Emmett looked like he really wanted to tease Bella about her surprising action but Rose was giving him The Look. One glance at her and he hung his head like a shamed puppy dog.

"What the hell has gotten into me today?" Bella murmured from where her head had gone back to being buried in her hands.

I, being the good "friend" that I was, decided to poke at her a little. Leaning over I whispered in her ear. "I think it's called 'having fun.'"

Her head shot up her and fiery eyes met with mine. Speaking through her teeth she said, "So not funny, Edward."

"Come on, you gotta admit it's kinda funny."

Her eyes narrowed.

"Just a little bit funny?"

The death glare she was shooting me at the moment was definitely related to her principal voice. Little did she know it had the opposite effect on me that was intended. For some reason a line from _Talladega Nights_ popped into my head and I smirked., _I'm harder than a diamond in an ice storm right now_. Too bad the image did nothing to vamoose my ever present pants situation when it applied to Bella.

"Come on, Bella, you probably made Weird Al's day, hell, probably even his century. I mean come on; the man probably doesn't get that many gorgeous women kissing him on the lips before shows. Now come on, let's grab our seats before it gets too crowded." Grabbing her hand I pulled her toward the entrance. Surprisingly, she didn't let go and held on for dear life as I pulled her through the crowd; Rosalie and Emmett following close on her heels.

When we got to our seats we sat there chatting for a few minutes waiting for the concert to start; Em and Rosalie on one side of me and Bella on the other. Bella was animated, leaning across me to chat with Rosalie, and they had to shout at each other to be heard. Why they didn't sit next to each other instead I didn't know. Em and I shot each other looks saying the same thing silently and I laughed when he shrugged his shoulder and mouth the word "girls." When Weird Al came on stage, we all jumped to our feet, and when he waited for the applause to subside, Rose had the misfortune to yell out to Bella, "Good thing you got some action from Weird Al if you're not going to with Edward!"

There was dead silence right after that moment as everyone sat down and stared in our direction.

"Oh sweet merciful Lord, kill me now." I heard Bella murmur as she sank down in her chair pulling the neckline of her fleece coat up over her head to hide her flaming red face that burned with embarrassment.

Weird Al looked at our general direction from the stage and shrugged his shoulders before murmuring "Awwwwwkward" into the microphone. "Damn...I'd hate to be that Edward guy right now, because his lady is a huuuuuge fan if you know what I mean," he joked while winking at the crowd.

This time I was the one to sink down in my seat and wish I was invisible.

"Okkkkaaayyyy...enough of this small talk, let's get this party started. Let me bring you into a world, a paradise of sorts...an Amish Paradise!" the music started up and he began "rapping" and thankfully the rest of the concert passed without incident.

The painful embarrassment finally sometime after the first few songs allowing both Bella and I able to loosen up. The tension that had been residing in her face and body lessened and she decided it was safe to come out from hiding inside her jacket. She began singing along with the rest of the crowd, her vast knowledge of Weird Al songs took me by surprise. Emmett and I just laughed as we watched Bella and Rosalie yell out the song lyrics.

When the concert was over, we filed out of the open air space and headed for the parking lot. Em and Rosalie were laughing and Bella walked in front of me, quiet, head down and hands thrust into her jacket pockets.

Catching up to them I nudged Bella with my hip and she looked up at me, eyes serious in the moonlight. "Why so quiet Swan?"

"I'm beat. Long day having fun." She punctuated her sentence with a huge yawn. "And having a major sugar crash after all that junk. I'll be lucky if I make it home before I fall asleep," she said softly, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Don't worry; I'll get you home in one piece."

"Thanks, Edward, I appreciate the ride."

"No problem."

When we got to the truck, I unlocked her door and she climbed in, shooting me a tired yet happy look.

Walking around to my side of the truck I started it up, and pulled out of the large parking lot following Rosalie's car out of the gate and headed for the freeway and Bella's apartment. We didn't say much, enjoying a comfortable silence. After a few minutes navigating the traffic on I-5 I heard a soft noise next to me and noticed Bella leaning her head against the door where she had fallen asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the fact she was comfortable enough around me now to let down her guard. Turning the radio on low, I hoped to catch a few minutes of the Mariner's game as I drove.

Half an hour later I slowed the truck on the sharp turn of the freeway off-ramp as I turned at the exit to get off to go to Bella's place. I was looking for traffic coming the other way when I felt her slump against me heavily and her head flopped onto my lap. Startled I looked down and in the darkness of the cab could see she was still asleep.

Oh holy fuck.

I glared upwards, seriously? Why would you do this to me?

Looking down again I tapped her shoulder gently wondering what to do. I mean, what do you usually do in a situation where your very hot boss who you're seriously attracted to falls asleep with her head in your lap? I willed my traitorous body to not respond. I was totally dead if Bella woke with my boner poking her in the ear.

Weird Al could have pegged this situation perfectly: Awkward.

* * *

**The bit with Weird Al standing off to the side holding a banana peel actually happened to me Muse, there was no kissing involved though just gaping and snickering. **

**Mojo may have also experienced accidentally falling asleep on a boys lap only to wake up with his boner poking her in the ear. **

**Reviews are better than chocolate covered bananas **


	10. Mirror Mirror

**Mojo here, and now for our regularly scheduled update!**

**Twilight isn't ours. If it was, Edward would have been a whole lot less emo and shirtless the whole time.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Mirror Mirror**

Edward spun me around quickly, catching me, his hands on fire against my skin through my dress, with an intense look on his face. I'd never felt this way; feeling the pull and draw between us was overwhelming and undeniable. I'd come for extra lessons after school, as learning the Argentine Tango was not going smoothly in regular class. I had to admit I'd fallen in love with it after seeing the dance on the flashy albeit highly cheesy TV show _Dancing With the Stars_, but in real life, the actual dance wasn't as effortless for me. He'd explained the meaning of the dance to me and I'd tried to appropriately gauge the emotion to convey but I just wasn't getting it.

When I stumbled again, tripping over my feet I cursed under my breath and threw my hands up in frustration. "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled in frustration.

"Relax, Bella. You're pushing yourself too hard."

"Relax? Edward I can't relax! I hate not being to do this right. This is pissing me off to no end."

Inhaling deeply, I closed my eyes and let the breath out slowly. When I opened them again, my brown gaze met his green.

"You can do this, Bella. Just close your eyes and listen to the music." Taking my hand in his, he placed it over his heart and I could feel the steady thumping below my palm.

"Feel that?" His voice was husky and lower than normal.

"Yeah," the tenor of my own voice matched his, prompting me to clear my throat.

I let my hand drop as I stepped back and turned away, taking a deep breath before we faced each other again. I stepped into his arms, sliding my hand into his and placing my arm around his shoulders. There was ample space between us and as he walked me through the steps one more time, I tripped and fell against his chest.

"Dammit. Why can't I just get this right?" I muttered.

"You're still not feeling it, Bella. Let me show you how it's done properly."

Abruptly, he pulled me even closer; so close, I was sure he could hear my heart pounding through my chest. The heat of his body seared me, his eyes glowing green at me as we moved through the steps again, this time my body plastered to his, moving sensuously and this time...this time I felt like I was getting it. There wasn't an inch of space between us as we moved slowly to the music. I held my breath as he spun me one more time before I twirled back and landed against his chest.

We both panted from the exertion, or maybe it was because we'd both held our breath during the last dance. Whatever it was, it was a hell of a lot hotter in the studio at the moment.

Edward reached out and brushed his hand down my cheek his, fingertips tracing ever so light as he stared at me. "So beautiful, Bella," he murmured. "So incredibly smart, beautiful and sexy and you have no idea how much I want you...we could be so good together if you'd just trust me."

All self-restraint went out the window as my body flooded with heat. I forgot I was his boss, and that he was younger than me. I forgot I'd never been with a man and that he'd been with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen in my life. Pulling his head down I kissed him-really kissed him like I had been dreaming of since I'd seen him on my first day at work. He moaned and fisted one hand in my hair while the other slid down from my back to my ass to cup me gently before squeezing lightly.

I walked us backwards until his back touched the wall of mirrors behind us as I deepened the kiss. The things his mouth was doing to mine were indescribable; his lips and tongue exploring my mouth, making me feel heat like I never had before.

Pulling back for air, he leaned his head back against the mirrors and I stared up at him, panting.

"Don't over think this too much, Bella," he murmured. "Just let go and feel."

Spinning us around, he turned us so we were both facing the mirror, and I drew in a deep breath. Want was plastered all over my face; my lips were swollen, my eyes heavy-lidded. I was surprised to see that his face matched my own. He dropped his lips to my neck, pushing my hair out of the way and I shuddered, closing my eyes. He rubbed his hands down my arms slowly and my eyes popped open, meeting his in the mirror.

"Bella."

"Bella."

I felt hands on my shoulders, shaking me gently and I pushed them away.

"Come on beautiful, wake up."

"Bella."

I felt strong hands on my face and was jolted out of my haziness.

My eyes popped open this time, for real and I realized I was looking at a steering wheel. What? The steering wheel...From where my head was resting on Edward's lap.

Oh shit.

I shot upward so fast we almost knocked heads as I scooted back as fast as I could while still being restrained by my seatbelt.

He looked worried and held his hands up where I could see them, his face trying to get me to understand he hadn't touched me.

"Bella...you fell asleep on the drive home and slumped over on me. I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh God." I covered my face with my hands. This was seriously the most embarrassing thing to happen tonight or ever.

My face in Edward's lap? Seriously, kill me now.

Not that I didn't want it in his lap or all over his glorious body but not like this.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so embarrassed right now," I mumbled from behind my hands, which were covering my face.

"Hey, hey, don't be embarrassed. When I turned the corner you slid over and you were out. You're obviously exhausted and I didn't want to wake you up. No funny business, I swear."

He looked so earnest and leaned over to touch my face, his fingers almost grazing my cheek like in my dream, but he stopped short at the last minute. Curling his fingers into a fist he dropped his hand to the side.

"Yeah. Still mortified."

I blew out a breath.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know we're just 'friends,'" he said while making air quotes. "I'd never do anything to make you uncomfortable like that."

I let out a stuttering laugh. Only Edward would worry about my feelings while doing something that was embarrassing to him. He was right, though. Nothing about him so far had translated into him being anything other than a friend at my insistence.

"No, don't apologize, Edward. I had fun tonight," I said in a soft voice. "I like hanging out with you.

I grinned as I watched his face break out in an answering smile.

The mood in the cab of the truck changed infinitesimally from teasing to something deeper, something more intense, something that could be more if I let it. It wouldn't take much to just let go. But I was afraid.

"I like hanging out with you too, Bella," his voice was soft and his eyes held mine as he leaned toward me. I held my breath. "I wish-" his voice was wistful and as he stopped short, so close I could smell his delicious Edward scent; sun, faint cologne and something earthier, something uniquely him.

"You wish?" My voice was faint and I probably didn't want to know the answer to my own question.

"I just wish you'd trust me."

Smiling wistfully myself this time I grabbed my purse and slid towards the door opening it and hopping out. It was only as I was heading up my front walk when I murmured, "Me too." When I reached the top step I turned and waved.

I had lots to get done on Sunday so the day passed quickly since my usual day for catching up on errands was Saturday. However, as I had spent this Saturday at the fair, I was running behind. As I ran from shop to shop did my grocery shopping and caught up on some cleaning at home I often found my mind wandering to thoughts of Edward and how much fun we had at the fair.

I tried to block out any remembrance of my kissing Weird Al. I don't know why I did it and was mortified at the mere memory. More often than not, though, my thoughts drifted to the dream I had on the ride home from the fair. Not only the biological reactions it gave my body but the way it also affected my heart. I ached for such a connection with someone and no matter how hard I tried, now that I knew Edward, I could not even imagine having that connection with anyone but him.

Exhausted from my day of errands and cleaning I settled into a warm bath with my much worn copy of Pride and Prejudice. I relaxed while losing myself in the lives of Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett and soaking in warm honeysuckle scented bubbles. After losing track of time absorbed by my reading, the water had gone tepid and I had become all pruney. I stepped out of the tub, drained the water and dried myself off with a towel before heading to my bedroom where I slipped on my pajamas and climbed into bed. I was beyond ready for slumber and hopefully more dreams of Edward.

The next morning at school, I had barely put my bag down and slipped off my jacket when I was accosted by Alice. As she shut my office door behind her, she flashed me an overzealous thousand watt smile and was bouncing as if she had just downed a whole package of pixie sticks.

"Soooo, how did it go, huh, huh?" Alice asked as she bobbed rapidly on her toes

Shaking my head, I smiled at my best friend and her enthusiasm. "Alice, first you have to take the excitement down a notch or maybe three; all your energy is going to give me an anxiety attack."

Alice took an over-exaggerated long, deep breath before she blew it out slowly as she sat in an office chair across from my desk. She sat up straight, crossed her legs and asked, "Better Ms. Swan?" I could tell by the smile that still filled the petite features of her face that she wasn't mad at my request.

I sat in my own chair behind my desk, nodding seriously, and said, "Yes, much better, Mrs. Whitlock." I knew she was dying to hear about what happened at the fair but I thought it would be fun to play with her a little bit.

Slowly, I shuffled and rearranged the papers on my desk, then acted if I was searching thoroughly for something very important in one of my drawers until Alice growled at me. Okay, it was Alice, so it was more like a mewl but I knew what she was going for.

"Cut the bullshit, Bella, and spill," she said, whispering the word _shit_.

Looking up at her, I smiled and laughed "Okay, okay, I s'pose I have tortured you long enough"

Alice huffed. "Yes you have, and I even refrained from calling you on Sunday to pester you about it, so spill, missy!"

"Yes, you did, Alice, and thank you. There really isn't much to tell; we did fair-like things, rode on the rides, ate massive amounts of grease-covered fair foods like corn dogs and cotton candy, and we went to the Weird Al concert the fair was hosting."

Alice leaned forward a bit in her chair. "Oh, Weird Al, awesome! Did he sing _White and Nerdy_?"

"Yeah, I had a lot of fun at the concert." Memories of what had happened before and during the concert flashed through my mind causing me to turn the color of a lobster, which did not go unnoticed by Alice.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! You're blushing; you haven't blushed since...well, I don't know how long but it has been years. What happened? Did you and Edward kiss again? Maybe some over-the-clothes groping? Did you hide out in the tunnel of love and dry hump?" Her energy was steadily rising again and she looked like a kettle about to blow its steam if she didn't get answers quick enough.

"Shhhh...quiet down, Alice!" I admonished her, "And no, none of _those_ things happened, but I may have kissedweirdal."

Alice looked at me like I had just told her they now sold Jimmy Choo's at Wal-mart. "So wait, what did you just say? Did you just tell me you kissed Weird Al?"

I gave her a sheepish nod and looked down. What she did next took me by complete surprise. Alice squealed so loud I was surprised it didn't shatter any glass in my office. "NO WAY! REALLY BELLA? OH MY GOSH, I AM SO JEALOUS!"

Now I was the one giving her the quizzical look. "Why would you be jealous? It's Weird Al. I pretty much felt like I needed to disinfect my mouth after he stuck his tongue in it."

Alice squealed loudly again. "HE USED TONGUE?"

I sent a glare her direction. "Shhhh, Alice!"

She immediately looked apologetic. "Sorry, Bell, I have had a huge crush on Weird Al for forever; he is so sexy and witty and..."

I gave Alice a confused look. "Ummm...Ok?" Sexy was one word I would never have equated with Weird Al.

I winced as Alice scooted the chair she was occupying loudly across the floor until she was pressed right up against my desk. She leaned in closer and spoke in a conspiratorial whisper. "So how was it?"

"Uh...how was what?"

"The kiss, you silly. How was it to kiss Weird Al?"

"Oh, umm...I guess it was okay." I then continued to relay the whole story to her of why I kissed Weird Al and of being mortified in front of the whole crowd at the concert with Rose's inadvertent shout out. I got so carried away with my story that I accidentally told her about falling asleep with my head in Edward's lap on the way home and waking up to his arousal poking me in the ear.

Alice laughed like a maniac at that one and said, "Oh, I am so teasing him about that."

A horrified look came over my face "NO!" I shouted, "Al, you've got to promise you won't say a word; it would be too embarrassing for both of us."

Alice's face fell and her lower lip poked out in a small pout. I gave her my stern principal glare, telling her that the puppy dog face wasn't going to work this time. "Alice," I admonished, "promise me."

She huffed loudly. "Fine!" She raised her hand then crossed her heart and said, "I solemnly swear," and then mumbled something under her breath I couldn't quite catch.

"Alice," I growled at her, "if you finished up that sentence with _I am up to no good_ I am going to do something unmentionable to all of your Harry Potter collectibles, and you know Jasper will be more than happy to help me."

Her jaw dropped and she gasped. "You wouldn't!"

I quirked an eyebrow at her and gave her a wicked half smile. "Oh, you know I would!"

She stomped her foot. "Fine, fine I will not say a word." She finished off her promise with pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"Thank you," I said softly with genuine affection.

Alice's face softened and gave me a smile letting me know all was forgiven. "Welcome, Bella-rina. I've got to get to my class now, but maybe we can talk more at lunch?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, Alice." She nodded as she left my office.

EPOV

The morning bell was going to ring in five minutes and I had just stepped out the door of my classroom headed to the playground to fetch my class when I ran into Alice.

"Morning, Alice," I greeted her cheerfully.

"Hey Edward," Alice said with a smirk, a smirk that on Alice had mischief written all over it. "Bella is joining us for lunch today. I hope you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't mind, you know I love Bella." Alice's grin grew wider and she looked like the cat that swallowed the canary. I tried to figure out what I said, then it hit me; I said that I loved Bella. I was mortified and had to correct this before Alice took and twisted my true meaning into something else. "You know what I mean; I love Bella like I love my bike, like I love to dance, like I love teaching 1st grade. I like Bella is what I meant."

Alice just continued to smirk at me. "Uh-huh yeaaaah," she said in a way that left me feeling like hadn't convinced her. Before I could defend myself more she waved and skipped off saying "See ya at lunch, Edward."

Shit, I thought, I really hope she doesn't say anything to Bella. I was sure a revelation of that type would surely scare her off and the million dollar question remained: did I really love her? I really did enjoy her company and was highly attracted to her and there were those million little things about her that I replayed constantly in my head that she would say or do that would make me smile like a goofy idiot. But love? Nah, I couldn't possibly love her. We haven't known each other long enough and she's my boss. I could, however, see myself falling completely head over heels and being pussy whipped for her if only she would allow it. As of right now I just seriously liked her a lot!

I was brought out of my thoughts as I felt a little hand tug at my pants and heard shouting. "Mr. Cullen, Mr. Cullen, hell-ooooo, Mr. Cullen." I then realized I had walked outside to meet my class where they had dutifully lined up when the bell rang, but I was just standing there, lost in thought. No, I wasn't lost at all; my thoughts were off somewhere else, somewhere like the principal's office. I quickly shoved those thoughts to another part of my brain knowing I had 26 little minds and antsy bodies to deal with at the moment.

"Sorry, you guys," I said with a smile. "Let's head into class, okay?" I turned and walked back towards the classroom checking every once in a while to see if we had lost any stragglers along the way. We began our morning routine as we entered the classroom; the children hanging up their jackets and backpacks before coming to join me where I waited for them at the rug.

"Good morning, class," I greeted them as I did every morning

The classroom was filled with the chorus of "Good morning, Mr. Cullen," in return.

"Well let's see who my special helper is today," I said while reaching for a Popsicle stick. We had a jar full of the wooden sticks, each one bearing the name of one of my students, and every morning I would choose one to be my special helper. Their name would then go in another jar with those that had already had their turn.

"Today it's..." I mouthed the name so no sound came out. Pretending to clear my throat, I "tried" again, still acting as if I couldn't get my voice to say the name. The class giggled loudly as I went to open my mouth, then stopped, then did it again, then spoke so softly that they could barely hear "Rae." The kids all became immediately quiet, hoping I would say it again. Once again I spoke only slightly louder, "Rae."

Rae was one of my more vocal students and always had something to say that made me laugh. Her green eyes lit up and she jumped up, skipping on her way to come stand next to me, her long ginger pigtails swaying and bouncing as she did. She very dutifully stood next to me until I handed her the small pointer we used. As I asked the class the day of the week, the weather and so on, she did her job, pointing to each thing. When we were done, she gave me back the pointer and leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"Mr. Cullen, can I lead the days of the week song today too?" she asked, a sweet hopeful tone in her voice.

I smiled and responded, "Yes, you may." I nodded my head to signal for her to go ahead.

She turned with a serious face and said to her classmates in almost perfect imitation of me, "Okay class, get your hands out; it's time for the days of the week song." Each student dutifully brought their hands to clapping position to be ready once Rae started leading the song.

She began singing and the class joined in. "Days of the week," _clap, clap,_ "days of the week,_" clap, clap_. The song was sung to the tune of the Adams family theme song and the quirky tune was one the kids highly enjoyed.

"There's Sunday and there's Monday

There's Tuesday, and there's Wednesday

There's Thursday and there's Friday

And then there's Saturday

Days of the week"

_Clap, clap_

"Days of the week,"

_Clap, clap. _

I thanked Rae for her help and dismissed the class from the rug to go to their desks and begin their usual Monday morning weekend news assignment. After twenty minutes, just about everybody was done and it was time for those who wanted to share what they wrote about their weekend adventures. I strode to the front of the classroom and asked for a show of hands who would like to share with us today. Several hands shot up I called on Peter to go first. He proudly walked to the front of the room and proceeded to tell us about his exciting weekend where he made several goals in his soccer game and how him and his friends played Batman and saved the world repeatedly on Sunday afternoon.

Several more of my students took their turns to share what they wanted to about their weekends. I did have to cut a couple of kids off before they were done, as they began to share more information than I am sure their parents would have liked. One little girl tried to tell us how her parents like to play naked wrestling in their bed and another who had recently welcomed a baby brother into her family began to tell us boys were different from girls because they boys had _peanuts_ and girls don't have any nuts. I really struggled to keep a straight face as she spoke. Another little boy informed us of his father's persistent flatulence problem and how they had to open all the windows and light candles to air out the house.

The rest of the morning seemed to whiz by and before I knew it lunchtime was here. I took the kids down to the cafeteria then began my way to the faculty room to join Alice and hopefully Bella for lunch. As I walked into the faculty room, I spotted Bella standing in a corner talking to Vice Principal Newton. She didn't look pleased at what he was saying and I noticed he was standing closer than I could tell Bella was comfortable with. Catching her eye, I shot her a smile and she flashed a small smile back. After grabbing my lunch from the fridge, I sat at a table and waited for Alice and hoped that once Bella was done discussing whatever it was with Newton she would come join us too.

I had never liked our school's V.P. and I liked him even less now that he was obviously upsetting Bella. The way he leered at her, and the fact that his gaze remained on her chest more than her eyes made me want to stand up and punch the sucker, but I knew that would be a bad idea so I surreptitiously watched to make sure Bella was okay.

Alice joined me at the lunch table a few moments later. She sat down her tray of hot lunch from the cafeteria, then plopped herself down in the chair next to mine. I don't know how she could eat that stuff it looked like something that had been eaten, then regurgitated, and then had weird sauce poured over it.

Leaning closer to me, Alice whispered, "I really hate that Newton. He is such a cocksucker." I nearly choked on my sandwich when she said that. Before I could even reply, a young woman with long black hair and cat eye glasses approached us and asked if she could sit with us for lunch. Alice and I both nodded yes and she sat down across the table from us. "Angela!" Alice exclaimed, "It's so good to have you back. How is your new little one doing?" Angela and Alice continued on in their conversation and as they did I caught on that Angela taught fifth grade, had recently been out on maternity leave, and today was her first day back.

Bella finished up her conversation with Newton and headed towards our table. Alice took a long look at Bella then looked at Angela then did it again. I didn't know why but I could see that somehow the two of them had gotten the wheels in her brain spinning a mile a minute. Taking a look at both of them once more, she said under her breath, "Oh my gosh, why didn't I think of that before." I gave her a questioning look but she just smirked in return and went back to asking Angela more baby-related questions.

Bella pulled out the chair on the other side of me sat down, joining us for lunch. Her face looked worried and worn from whatever she had been talking over with Newton.

"Are you ok?" I asked her with concern then rubbed my palm lightly along her back in comfort. Realizing what I was doing could be taken as an intimate act I could feel my face heat up with a blush and quickly pulled my hand away. I noticed Bella had no food with her and that worried me. I asked her if she was going to eat and she told me she no longer had an appetite. I was really worried about what could be going on with her, but I knew now was not the time or place, let alone if she would or could even tell me.

* * *

**Reviews are better than dream dances with Edward.**


	11. The Four B's of the Apocalypse

**No witty A/N from Muse tonight *yawns* she is beat! We apologize on our lack of review replies this time around RL is kicking our butts big time. We did however get this to you before midnight on Saturday our time so we are not pure fail yaaaay! **

**You know the drill SM owns Twilight and its characters we do not. **

* * *

Chapter 11

BPOV

Nausea roiled and churned in my stomach as I kissed my appetite for a lunch date with Alice goodbye. It was all I felt after my conversation with Vice Principal Skeezerton. Usually being in close proximity to the man produced some kind of foul taste in my mouth; this time there was extra stomach churning involved.

He'd approached me in the hallway as I walked towards the teacher's lounge to meet Alice. After attempting to plaster a diplomatic smile on my face, I steeled myself for, no doubt, some big revelation he'd had at the school board meeting. The man was an egomaniac and loved to go to meetings and pretend he had some kind of say in decisions regarding the school when in, reality those fell to me. But I was content to let him go on my behalf this one time as I couldn't go and it got him out of the school and away from me. I was never really that comfortable with the political side of things as it never really ended well for those involved.

Pulling me aside, he'd said rather loudly, "Isabella, did you hear about the budget getting slashed? I've heard some rumblings about," leaning closer, he mock whispered, "layoffs." The stench of his overwhelming cologne settled over me, a wretched scent that was overpowering to say the least, and don't think that I hadn't noticed him trying to peer down the front of my blouse.

I spoke sharply as I stepped away from him. "Mr. Newton, I will remind you that I prefer to be called Miss Swan or Principal Swan, and anything involving the possibility of layoffs should be discussed in private."

He stepped back, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "Just rumors, Miss Swan. Only rumors. But I wouldn't want to be the one who has to put people up on the chopping block. I guess that's why they pay you the big bucks, right?" He turned and walked away, winking at me and whistling to himself.

I bristled with his lack of professionalism as I glared at his back, but there was not much I could do when he hadn't named any names or mentioned specifics.

Chewing on my lip, I continued on my way to the lunchroom to meet Alice, preoccupied and appetite lost.

Now, I knew going in to my position that one day I would possibly have to fire teachers at the school, depending on the economy and how much money our school was given for salaries. Let's face it, times were getting tough and frankly education wasn't exactly the first item lawmakers wanted to fund when they made their lists of programs fund. It was a necessary evil to keep the school running on the amount of funding that was available, but it didn't mean I was happy with it. Layoffs meant seniority and a lot of my younger teachers; including Alice, Angela and Edward might be in the line of fire as they'd worked at the school for the shortest amount of time.

Deep in thought I wandered over to the table where Alice, Angela and Edward were sitting, pulled out a chair and sat down. Leaning over, Edward murmured, "Are you ok?" and lightly rubbed his hand over my back in a gesture of comfort before dropping it quickly.

Turning I smiled as he genuinely a kind man; stark contrast to Senior Sleezeball. Edward was a kind, funny, ridiculously attractive man. Everything that Mike Newton was not. The contrast was stark as Edward was genuinely likable and didn't seem to have a hidden agenda like Mike. He was fun to hang out with and didn't act like he was trying to constantly manipulate the system like the vibes that emanated off of Vice Principal Newton.

I stood up, smiled and shook Angela's hand. She was very soft spoken but beautiful with her cats' eye glasses, but very animated when she and Alice spoke about the baby and Ben, her husband.

I nodded and tried to keep up with the flow of conversation but it was hard with the possibility of impending layoffs echoing in my head. Alice and Edward and most likely Angela would all be on the list. Pinching my nose between my fingers I breathed deeply, trying to will my impending headache away.

"Are you alright, Bella?" Alice's voice floated across the table.

"I'm ok. Just trying to will my headache away."

"You look stressed." She sounded concerned and when I looked up, three sets of worried eyes met mine.

"Occupational hazard." Her eyes narrowed at my wry response.

"You should come out tonight, Bella! We're all going out to O'Doherty's to get a drink and watch Jasper with his new band."

Raising my eyebrow, I shot her a look. "A band? When did that happen?"

"He just formed it with some buddies from college. They are called the Bad Ass Honey Badgers!" she said giggling.

"What the heck is a honey badger?"

"They got it from some video on you tube," she said, snickering. "Here, look, it's pretty funny."

She held out her phone and we crowded around the small screen peering at the video, cracking up at the absurdness of the 'honey badger not giving a shit.' I was enjoying it until Eleazer, an older teacher who was known to be a prude about everything, wandered into the teacher's lounge. Scattering and sitting back down, Edward, Alice and Angela went back to eating their lunches while I filled up a cracked old coffee mug with some water at the sink. He walked to the refrigerator, retrieved a small brown paper bag and left after shooting us the stink eye.

As soon as he was gone we all burst into laughter. "Why do I feel like I almost got busted by my dad while watching 'questionable' late night tv?" Edward said, laughing.

I hid my grin behind my cup as I drank. Eleazer was known to be a stick in the mud about anything remotely humorous. It's like the man was a puritan stuck in the 21st century; all he was missing was the big black hat and shoes with buckles on them and he'd be set.

"So you're coming, right, Bella? Angela and Edward are both coming, so as my best friend in the whole entire world..."

Oh lordy. I knew the traditional Alice plea wrapped in a guilt trip was on standby around the corner if I didn't say yes. I wasn't a pushover by any means, but over the years we had known each other she always knew which buttons to push. And I just couldn't say no to Alice. But I could string her along for a bit.

Smiling inwardly I stood up and pushed my chair in, smoothing down my skirt.

"Bella..."

"I'm thinking, Alice..."

She shot me a look and I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue, hearing both Edward and Angela laugh. So much for professionalism, but around people I liked I didn't try to keep up the facade.

"Still thinking!" I called over my shoulder as I left the teachers' lounge and headed for my office. I wasn't really in the mood to go out tonight but I knew I should to support Alice and her husband.

The rest of the day passed quickly and I thanked the lucky stars it was another day closer to the weekend.

When I heard a knock at my door, a glance at my watch confirmed it was 5pm. The door swung open and Alice's dark haired head popped around the corner.

"Sooooooo...Bella? You coming?"

Oh shit. I'd completely managed to forget about the bar.

Sighing, I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers. I really wasn't in the mood. At all.

"Come on, Bella. It'll cheer you up. Just have a drink and listen to my ridiculously handsome husband croon oldies cover tunes." She paused and took a deep breath, no doubt zeroing in for the kill. "Edward is coming."

Glaring at her I used my tough voice. "You know what, Alice? You overuse your 'wheedle anything out of Bella' voice too often and it just doesn't have the same effect anymore. I just want it to be known that I am only coming tonight because I need a drink and I happen to have a crush on your ridiculously handsome husband's drawl."

I stood up and pulled my suit jacket off the back of my chair and slipped it on.

"I'll meet you there after I run home and change, ok?"

"Ok! See you soon!" Mission accomplished she closed my door quickly and I heard her satisfied cackle of delight through the door.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my purse, slipped my heels on and shut off the light.

Alice was going to be the death of me one day.

EPOV

I stood at the bar and I ordered a beer while watching with amusement as Alice helped Jasper set up for his set.

"Alice, what do you want?" I called over the loud background music.

"A Screaming O!" she yelled above the gathering crowd and the loud song playing in the background.

I turned, shot her a dirty look and snorted.

Alice shrugged her shoulders before she went back to helping Jasper, leaving me to embarrass myself further.

"Can I have a Screaming Orgasm for the lady?" I yelled over the din of the bar.

Hearing a musical laugh behind me, I turned and immediately blushed redder than I'd ever done so before. Shit.

"I'd say that's what she said, but you might rethink my maturity level." Bella grinned at me, looking amazing as always. Her hair was down, long and damp from her shower, and she looked amazing in a simple shirt that had "Steve is always the answer" screen-printed in green across the grey cotton. Her slim-fitting jeans and Chucks made her look much younger than when she wore her hot principal authority garb at school.

"Who's Steve?"

"I don't know, Alice gave it to me a long time ago. But he must be amazing enough to have a t-shirt with his name on it."

"What do you want to drink?" I asked, gesturing to the bar. "But please, nothing emasculating. Alice has already claimed that honor tonight."

"She does love her colorful, fruity drinks with embarrassing names. I'll take an Alaskan Amber please, from the tap."

At my raised eyebrow she raised her own in return. "What? That fruity stuff makes my stomach hurt."

"Not judging, just appreciating the fact you're not going to ask me to order a Harvey Wallbanger."

"Or a Slow Comfortable Screw?"

I choked and inhaled my beer at her words. Sputtering I cleared my throat.

She winked at me and accepted her beer from the bartender before shooting me a grin. "Thanks, Edward. Next round is on me."

Grabbing Alice's drink, she wove her way through the crowd leaving me trailing behind, enjoying the view. Hey, just because we were "friends" didn't mean I couldn't enjoy the view of her shapely ass as she walked.

When we got to the small table in the back of the bar, Alice sat down and gestured for me to sit in the spot across the table from her which was coincidentally right next to Bella. We chatted amongst ourselves, Alice and I carrying on most of the conversation as Bella seemed content to drink her beer and listen. She remained quiet until Angela and her husband Ben showed up, followed by Emmett and Rosalie. After stealing unoccupied chairs from other tables, we managed to crowd everyone in. Space was tight, but I didn't mind as it just scooted me in closer to Bella, who was deep in thought staring down at her empty glass.

Leaning over, I murmured in her ear, inhaling the wonderful scent of her hair, "What's wrong Bella? Something still bothering you?"

Cocking her head towards me she listened then shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Just boring principal stuff."

"Nothing about you is boring," I let slip before I could catch myself.

Her eyes crinkled and she smiled, but it was strained around the eyes.

"Time for another beer. You want another, Edward?" she asked me before asking the others at the table. I nodded and she slid past me when I scooted my chair in, her hand briefly resting on my shoulder as she passed. Her fingers briefly tightened and when I looked up meeting her eyes she looked away quickly.

Something was up. Usually Bella wasn't so serious outside of school from what I had gathered from dance lessons and our trip to the fair. I catalogued the information away in my brain to ask her about it later.

Three or four...maybe five beers later, the table of teachers and one principal were feeling quite boisterous. Angela was describing the epic poo that their baby boy had earlier before they left young Tyler with a babysitter. The animated way she described the whole situation along with Ben's over exaggerated faces were hilarious.

Jasper, Alice's husband appeared at the side of the table and Alice reached up to plant a kiss on his cheek, before sitting back down in her chair unsteadily. "Whoa there, darlin', or you're not gonna stay awake long enough to hear our set." Nodding at the table full of people he smiled. "Thanks for coming, y'all. We really appreciate it and should be going on shortly."

He leaned across me to plant a kiss on Bella's cheek. She smiled an easy smile at him, her eyes flashing brightly and her cheeks a rosy pink from the alcohol. Damn. Bella was beautiful and she didn't even try. Her beauty was inside that just radiated outward. Something about her just...just got right to the heart of me.

A couple of minutes later, Jasper stepped behind the microphone and the other band members appeared behind him, picking up their instruments. Speaking into the mic, he greeted the crowd, "Good evening, O'Doherty's! Thanks for coming out to see us, The Badass Honey Badgers."

Alice and Bella whistled and the rest of us clapped and cheered as the band started up. After running through a few warm up songs they started in on their selection of very laid back and mellow oldies cover tunes, surprising me. Even after knowing Alice for a while I had no idea that Jasper could sing. A crowd gathered around the stage leaving our area in the back open and Alice jumped up and grabbed my hand.

"Edward, let's dance!"

Smiling as I held hers, I allowed her to drag me to the dance floor. For such a small woman, when Alice was on a mission she was a force to be reckoned with. Moving around the dance floor to Jasper's cover of _Piano Man_ by Billy Joel, I winked at Bella who was being twirled around by Emmett next to me. Her laugh was infectious as Emmett, my big brother who thought he could dance but really couldn't, spun her and pretty much ended up shuffling back and forth as the man seriously had no rhythm.

As the song ended he twirled Bella towards me and Alice got out of the way just in time as Bella landed against my chest, palms contacting as she laughed. "That Emmett, he sure is subtle as a kick in the pants. If you wanted a dance, Edward, you could have just asked." she said teasingly.

"Where's the fun in that? This keeps you on your toes."

The music slowed in rhythm and the easily recognizable bass line of _Stand by Me_ started. Bella sighed and closed her eyes. "I love this song. Always have. My dad used to play Rose and me his records and we'd dance with him, standing on his feet. Don't think I'm being forward, but there's only one way to move to this song, Mr. Dance Teacher," she said softly. She slid her arms around my neck and leaned into me, sighing as she buried her face in my neck and we middle school dance shuffled around, my arms around her waist. It was sweet, feeling her soft body against mine, her fingertips playing with the hair at the base of my neck and for a moment I could pretend that she was mine to dance with. My eyes met Rose's, her face against Emmett's shoulder and she smiled at me knowingly before closing her own.

When the music stopped we continued shuffling, until I felt a tap on my shoulder. Turning I smiled at Ben. "My turn, Mr. Cullen."

I bowed, and stepped back. "After you, Mr. Cheney."

Bella's eyes watched mine for a moment, intense. She shook her head and smiled at Ben.

Clearing her throat she held out her hand. "Come hither, Mr. Cheney."

Walking back to the table I plopped down in my chair and took a swig of beer.

"How are you doing, Edward?" Rose's voice floated across the table.

"Doin' alright, Rose. Can't complain."

She got up and moved around the table, sitting in the chair next to me and leaned in. "When are you going to ask my sister out?"

"I already tried, Rose. She shot me down."

"And you gave in that easily? I see the way you two look at each other. She's never looked at a man the way she looks at you. She'll throw all these reasons at you why it won't work; her age, your jobs, all these rules, and it's all bullshit when you get down to it. She over analyzes everything. That's my sister for you. If you want her, Edward, you gotta fight for her. She deserves nothing less."

Clapping me on the back she stood up and moved back around the table sitting down next to Emmett who had appeared with another round of drinks. Oh boy. And we all still had work tomorrow. It was going to be a long, long night.

The rest of the night passed in a blur, singing along with the songs, dancing and drinking more beer.

When it was time to go we'd all had way, way too much to drink. Sitting there at the table Bella's glazed-over eyes met mine. "I could seriously go for some Denny's right now."

"Me too!" I poked Emmett in the back and he turned to me questioningly. "Denny's?"

"Oh shit, yeah."

Bella made a face and covered her mouth. "Ugh. Never mind. I'm not feeling so good. I think I better head home."

I'd gotten a ride from Emmett so my bike was still at the house. Not that I would drive in this condition anyway.

"No problem. You want to share a cab with me?"

Nodding she stood up slowly. "Why did I drink so much? Dumb idea, Bella," she said, chastising herself before sitting down quickly.

I wobbled myself outside and grabbed a cab. When I got back inside Bella was leaning back in her chair, eyes closed.

"You ready, beautiful? Our chariot awaits."

"Yeah. See you later, Rose," she slurred sleepily.

Helping her up, I walked with her to the cab, my arm around her waist supporting her staggering body.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry, Edward. Not the best fucking example of how to be a good boss" she hiccupped as she climbed into the cab.

"Shut it, Bella. You're my friend and you are allowed to get drunk and have a good time. Now scoot over." Moving her over the seat, she slumped into me, head lolling to rest on my shoulder.

In my drunken haze I gave the cab driver my address out of habit, forgetting I needed to get Bella home too. I closed my eyes leaning back, letting blessed drunk sleep take me.

An undetermined amount of time later I heard a voice breaking through my drunk fog. "Hey. Hey, buddy. We're here." The cab driver's annoyed voice was sharp in my ears.

"Oh shit. Sorry." Clambering out of the car I noticed Bella's prone form sliding down against the seat. Oh shit. Bella. What should I do? She was too drunk to be able to ride home alone in the cab. I realized then I knew where she lived but not her exact address to give the cabbie. I didn't want her to be driven by him in her condition with just the limited directions I could give him. Who knows if she would end up at the right home or not? What kind of friend would I be if I just left her?

Pulling open the door I picked up her sleepy limp body and threw some money at the driver before slamming the door.

Now, to just get inside and put her on my bed. I could happily crash on my couch. God, my couch sounded good right now.

BPOV

I slowly moved my legs stretching my body in an effort to wake up but quickly stopped each small movement was an aching pain to shoot through my muscles. The inside of my head was pounding and felt as if a woodpecker had taken up residence inside. My mouth was dry, tasted like ass and when in the hell did it get so bright in my bedroom in the mornings? Didn't I shut my drapes last night?

I braced myself for the pain of opening my eyes to the offensive sunlight. Slowly I opened my right lid then my left; gradually my eyes began to focus on my surroundings. Overcome with dizziness and panic, I sat up and attempted to steady myself using the palm of my hand on the night stand next to my bed only to be met with air. I stumbled a bit and caught myself before falling out of the bed. _Where the hell was my night stand? _The room was feeling as if it were spinning and tumbling, nothing was right, where there should have been a window there was a wall with an unfamiliar black wood dresser. Where there should have been a door there was a window.

The ache in my head increased and I brought my hands up to hold my head. I tried to remember where I was and why was I there. Bit by bit the pieces came back to me I had gone out to a bar with Alice Jasper, Rose, Emmett and Edward last night. As hard as I tried, I couldn't recollect much after we first arrived at the establishment. _How much did I have to drink and where the hell am I_?

As if in answer to the questions currently bouncing around inside my brain I heard a low sigh and Edwards voice mumble "Bella, my Bella." _WHAT. THE. FUCK!_ I thought as I jolted my body straight up and off the bed causing it to shift and bounce a little which woke the man who had been mumbling my name seconds before. There, lying at the foot of the bed atop the covers was Edward in all his sex hair glory. I looked at him in shock, my mouth open wide. _What the hell did I do last night?_

I took a long look at him and noticed he was still wearing his jeans and t-shirt from the night before, and taking a quick glance down at myself I noticed I was also still in my clothes from last night. I sighed in relief, realizing that if we were both fully dressed then nothing much must have happened. Edward still lay on top of his gray and black comforter, groggy and blinking sleep from his eyes. I couldn't help but notice that even after just waking up from a night of drinking the man was still gorgeous. The way the light reflected off the red in his hair making it shimmer a bit, his jaw rough with stubble his beautiful long fingers trying to rub the sleep away he was perfection. I shook myself from my musing before they took me somewhere I wasn't ready to go.

_Wait, ready? I was planning on going there someday? I don't know, No! Maybe? I really wish I could._

The thoughts of possibly more with Edward someday were shoved to the back of my mind when I realized he laid there looking like the Greek God Apollo while I probably looked more like Medusa; my hair in ratty snake like clumps and strands, black globs of mascara smeared under my eyes. This was beyond humiliating but I didn't care as much about my appearance right then as I did about finding out what was going on and why I was here and where here was exactly.

"Edward," I gently called

"Mmmph," was pretty much all the response I got. Apparently he was not a morning person.

"Is this your place?" I inquired timidly.

Edward removed his hands from his face looked at me, blushing a deep red, his eyes swiftly darted downward towards the comforter he was now sitting upright on. "Uh yeah it is." His eyes came back up to mine and he looked nervous as hell. "You were really drunk last night and I didn't think you should be alone so I brought you here and put you in my bed. I swear nothing happened. I was going to sleep on the couch but I must have passed out before I made it there." He wrung his hands together tightly, the blush still apparent on his cheeks as he dropped eye contact.

"Edward," I said softly, wanting him to look at me again. His eyes darted towards mine and I gave him a gentle smile. "Thank you for caring." He smiled a wide, blinding and crooked smile that made my heart and lady regions simultaneously clench. I shifted my body a little hoping to ease the ache his grin had brought. "I appreciate it even if I do feel like a complete ass face for causing you such trouble."

Edward's smile never left his face as he spoke. "Don't worry about it; that's what friends are for right?"

I had my head down and shuffled my feet side to side a little bit "Yeah, I guess so," I responded, looking back up into his effulgent sage eyes and gave him a shy smile.

He moved up off his bed and said, "Let me get you some breakfast."

"Oh no, you don't have to do that!" I hastily responded.

"It's not a problem; I don't mind," he told me as he moved towards the doorway.

I stood cemented in my position for a few moments before telling him, "Umm…ok. I think all my stomach can handle right now is a cup of coffee and maybe a piece of toast."

"Coffee and toast it is then," he replied and motioned for me to follow him. Edward also had a cup of coffee and toast for breakfast but insisted I also drink a glass of water and take a few Advil which I accepted gratefully.

After eating breakfast I came to the sudden realization it was a school morning and I had no idea what time it was. "Oh shit, Edward! What time is it?"

He chuckled a little. "Don't worry' it's only 6:30 and I can give you a ride home right now if you would like unless you plan on calling in sick?"

With a dark laugh I said, "I wish I could but not today; I've got a meeting." Hopefully it wouldn't be one with the news I'd been fearing.

"Then let's get you home so you can get to work on time."

"Won't that make you late?"

"Nah, doesn't take me long to get ready I will be fine"

"Ok, thanks." I said softly and he grinned back at me. I followed him into his bedroom, grabbed my shoes which I noticed had been placed next to the bed, and put them on while he did the same with his. Picking up his keys off the top of the black wood dresser he asked me, "Ready to go?" I nodded and followed him out of his house.

I went get on the bike and noticed there was one helmet hanging off the side handlebar while Edward held a smaller looking newer helmet in his hand. The helmet was a deep red color which coincidentally matched the color of his face at the moment "Uh, yeah, I hope you don't mind or find it presumptuous or anything but I just thought it would be a good idea just in case ya know with safety and all." He was rambling and it was adorable. He shoved the helmet that was in his hands in my direction. "So yeah, I bought another helmet that I figured you could use it if you ever rode with me again."

I stepped closer to him and stuck my index finger under his chin bringing his face up to look at me. "That was very considerate of you, thank you," I said.

I took the helmet from him, shot him a smile, and put it on my head before swinging my leg over the side of the bike positioning myself on towards the back of the seat. Getting on the bike was a hell of a lot easier this time in pants. I patted the seat in front of me and opened the visor on the front of the helmet so he could hear me. "Let's go, Mr. Cullen."

He immediately climbed on, sitting in front of me. I wrapped my arms around his waist. deciding to just enjoy the ride and the feeling his nearness brought me as he sped off to take me home.

After Edward dropped me off at home I knew I would need to hurry to get to work on time. Why I thought drinking that much on a school night was a good idea I don't know. Then I remembered Newton and the budget cuts and having to let teachers go and fully remembered why it felt like a good idea at the time.

I rushed into work, barely getting there on time. I passed Newton and Jessica flirting at Jessica's desk in the main office. I groaned and rolled my eyes wishing they were the people I had to lay off if it came down to it. That I could handle, and actually I would probably do it with a little too much joyfulness.

Arriving in my office I set down my bag and hung up my coat when I noticed my phone was on my desk. _Huh, how did that get there,_ I thought, _I swear it was in my bag_. Unlocking the keypad I saw I had one new text message. It was from Edward. _Wait how did his number get in my phone how did he get my number?_

**You left this at my place. I figured friends have each other's numbers so I hope it's ok I took the liberty of putting my number in it & yours in mine. ~E**

I texted him back even though I knew he was just down the hall and might not get it until later depending on what he was doing to get his classroom ready for the day.

**Thank you. Of course it's ok if you put yours in mine. How else do friends keep in contact? ~B**

A mortified realization hit as I realized the possible sexual implications of one small phrase in my text to him and it made me fall into my office chair an embarrassed brightly blushing lump.

_Did I really just text that it was ok for him to put "his" in "mine"?_

Lucky for me and my sanity he must not have been too busy at the moment because an agonizingly long 30 seconds later I got another text. I nervously touched the button on my screen that said view and opened up the text.

**Good. How are you feeling? ~E**

No mention of the unintentional sexual innuendo of my last text, so either he didn't catch it or he is being a gentleman. Either way, I was relieved he didn't say anything or tease me about my flub.

I quickly typed out a response.

**A bit sluggish still but nothing I can't handle. How are you feeling? ~B**

He responded almost immediately.

**I have felt better but I am fine. Better run almost time to go get my class TTYL ~E**

I set my phone down on my desk and sat back in my office chair and just grinned like an idiot at the door facing my desk. I didn't really remember much about last night and even this morning was a little foggy, but spending time with Edward definitely made life much better. Now I had his number and we could stay in better contact with each other. I suddenly felt like a million bucks.

I think I might have discovered my own personal hangover cure and its name was Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Reviewers get to have Edward stick "his" in "theirs".**


	12. I Tried To Be Cool But You're So Hot

**Mojo and I decided that you would not be against an early update and since by some miraculous event the chap was ready early we decided to treat you to it now instead of tomorrow. **

**DON'T GET USE TO IT! It will probably never happen again! **

**This early update is in honor of today's birthday boy Stevie Wonder! Happy birthday Stevie! Warm birthday wishes also go out to Harvey Keitel, Steven Colbert, Bea Arthur & Darius Rucker, I am thinking someone else famous had a birthday today but I can't remember who it is, huh, oh well. *shrugs shoulders***

**SM is the almighty creator of the Twilight characters and she owns them. Muse and Mojo are the creators of many an almighty hash tag that never seem to catch on. #PantLoadOfBrilliance**

* * *

Chapter 12 I Tried To Be Cool But You're So Hot I Melted

EPOV

"And one, two and three and four, spin." My voice echoed sharply through the dance studio.

Two couples attempted to perform an intricate Lindy Hop swing dance style move that ended awkwardly as they each got tangled, tripped or otherwise fell ungainly to the floor.

"What the hell, Fuckward? This shit is too damn hard." Emmett's voice was full of frustration. He dropped Rosalie's hands and strode off the small wooden dance floor to grab a drink from his water bottle. He'd been grouchy all night since Rose had threatened to cut off his balls if he didn't cancel poker night with his buddies from work to drag him along for tonight's lesson. He'd been confrontational since his arrival, snipping at every little thing I'd suggested.

"Oh come on, Em, it's not too hard. You just have to listen to the steps and not think about it too much."

"Easy for you to say, not everyone's been doing this since they were twelve. Jesus, I don't even think your balls had dropped yet."

"I wasn't twelve. I was seventeen, you ginormous douche. And my balls had most certainly made an appearance." Dammit, Emmett could piss me off and send professionalism right out the window like no other.

"Boys, boys, boys!" Alice's voice was sharp, echoing mine.

"Sorry everyone, let's take a few minutes for a break, and then I have a special surprise for you for this week's lesson, courtesy of Alice."

I strode out of the room, opening the back door of the studio classroom for a much needed calming breath of fresh air, leaving Emmett, Rose, Alice, Bella and Jasper to talk amongst themselves. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath, willing myself to calm. No one could rile me up like my big brother.

Hearing the door squeak open and slam shut I started, "Emmett, can you just let me have a few minutes to myself for god's sake?"

I smelled Bella's perfume, that earthy scent she always wore outside of school, and my eyes popped open.

"Don't make me go back in. Rose is driving me crazy," Bella said, her voice rueful.

"Maybe if we hold still long enough they won't notice us. Like the T-rex in Jurassic Park."

Her eyes crinkled and she let out a very unladylike snort and followed by a musical laugh. "I wish. Rose can smell fear."

"Let's just hide out here from our annoying siblings, and we'll cross our fingers that when we go back in they'll have morphed into well-adjusted people."

"There's no place like home; there's no place like home," she joked and took in a deep breath. "Lord, give me the strength to not murder my sister and her jackass boyfriend." She grimaced before touching my arm. "Umm…scratch that, sorry, didn't mean to badmouth your brother."

Laughing incredulously, I poked her arm back. "Don't worry. You'll find me to be the first to call him a jackass. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she mumbled, pulling open the door I followed her in, my hand on the small of her back.

She threw me a small smile over her shoulder and I couldn't help responding in turn. Bella had a calming way about her. Just talking with her and the brief touches were salve to my frayed nerves. I made a mental note to never ever teach a family member again after Emmett. It just wasn't worth the extra aggravation.

"Here we go, Edward! Emmett brought the trunk in for me," Alice said gesturing at the large dark blue steamer trunk that he'd placed against the wall.

I popped the catches on the trunk and opened the lid. The floral scent of lavender drifted out and Rose, Bella, and Emmett all peered over my shoulder.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"My grandma's clothes she saved and collected from the 1940's," Alice said as she looked at the trunk and its contests with reverence.

"Is this the surprise?" Bella questioned looking confused. "I don't understand what a trunk full of old clothes has to do with anything."

Alice stepped in and took over before I could even answer Bella. She started throwing skirts, and blouses, ties and trousers in the direction of the others, who were looking just as dazed and confused as Bella.

Alice spoke as she pawed through the clothing and threw them to whomever she thought best. "I already went through all the items in the trunk and I am sure there is something in here for everyone." A navy blue dress with tiny white polka dots and a full skirt was flung in Bella's direction courtesy of Alice. Bella surprised Rose and herself by actually catching the dress.

The dress held tightly in her hands, she looked at me. "Edward what is going on?"

A big grin overtook my face, "We are going swing dancing!"

"Wait, isn't that what we were already doing here?" Bella asked her left arm swinging out in front of her motioning to the room.

I chuckled. "Yes, we are swing dancing here but the university is hosting an actual swing dance this evening! Everyone is to come dressed in classic swing era attire; the ballroom will be decked out to look like we stepped straight into the late 30's and 40's. There will be a live band and singers playing big band music and songs from back in the day. I figured we could use a class field trip."

Alice, who obviously already knew all about this, was vibrating with glee. Jasper stood casually leaned up back against the dance studio wall grinning at his wife's exuberance. Rose and Emmett were nodding like it was something they found pretty cool.

I looked over at Bella whose face bore a blank expression. I was worried for a minute; I thought maybe she hated the idea. Then, quickly the blank expression was gone, replaced with eyes and cheeks that glowed and a full on toothy smile. This sudden change in demeanor was followed by skipping. _Yes,__ Bella actually skipped__ towards me threw her arms around my neck_.

"Oh Edward this will be so much fun!"

My arms of their own volition circled round her waist bringing her closer to me. She moved her head to look me in the eyes, then upon realizing just how close we were to one another, she blushed a beautiful rosy shade of red which painted her skin from her chest to her face. Sensing her sudden discomfort, I reluctantly released my arms from their grasp from around her waist so we were no longer standing so closely.

She stepped back a few spaces and gazed at the floor, looking chagrined. A few stray hairs had fallen out of her bun during the dance lesson and were now hanging lightly in front of her face. Despite her unease due to her impulsive act, I could still make out a hint of a smile peeking through the wayward strands of hair.

Peeking at me through the loose tendrils, she gave me a shy smile. "Thank you so much, Edward. I have always wanted to do something like this but never thought it was possible for me, what with my inability to walk in a straight line and not trip, but now because of your great skills as a teacher I finally get to have my chance on the dance floor."

"My teaching skills only get you so far, Bella, the rest is you, you are a natural on the dance floor." I smiled at her in return, and it wasn't a lie, Bella really was a natural and I was hoping one day soon she would be willing to be my new dance partner to fill the spot Tanya had left open.

Bella opened her mouth to say something but I couldn't hear what because right at that moment Lady GaGa's song, _Poker Face,_ came screaming out of the intercom in every classroom in the studio. Bella squinched her eyes shut and covered her ears like she was in pain; Jasper laughed, taking Alice's hand and twirling her around in circles, while Emmett started to bump and grind against Rosalie to the beat. It was quite the scene. The music continued for a minute then, as abruptly as it started, it stopped. Bella opened her eyes, and uncovered her ears, sighing in relief.

"Thank heavens that is over," she exclaimed!

"Not a Lady Gaga fan?" I remarked

"Umm no, don't even get me started on that woman, Edward!" Before I could tease her any further, Tara, the studio's newest office hire who also happened to be a gorgeous, leggy, blue eyed brunette, stepped into my classroom with a loud click clack of her three-inch heels. She was wearing a tight pencil skirt which showed off just how nice her curves were combined and a white blouse that I think had become unbuttoned a bit more than she had planned, showing the a vast amount of the creamy skin of her cleavage.

Not that I noticed, or anything.

She walked in looking confident but when she spoke she stuttered and seemed embarrassed. "Uh…ummm…I w-would like to apologize for that interruption, I'm new here and I pushed a few wrong buttons when trying to figure out the phone system."

We all just chuckled. "No worries Tara; it just added a little extra spice to the end of class," I told her. She just gave us a small smile and nodded before turning to leave the room with a loud click clack of her heels once again as she made her way to the next classroom to offer her apologies. I turned to face the group once again and had to stifle a laugh when I saw Emmett's face; I was surprised drool wasn't running off the side of his lips. If that wasn't bad enough, then my brother the fool had to go and open his mouth.

"I'd like to show her my poke-her face," he said out loud for everyone to hear. Honestly, I wasn't sure if he meant to say it aloud or not.

Slapping Emmett on the back of his head with the palm of her hand Rosalie retorted, "Keep it up and you're not gonna see my "O" face!" If I didn't already know Rose was the woman for him before, I did right then without a doubt. If anyone could handle my brother it was Rosalie Swan.

BPOV

I was so excited! I had always wanted to go to a real swing dance and now I was with authentic clothing and everything. I wondered if Alice had anything to do with this; she was the only one who knew of my secret obsession with the swing era-the dancing, the music the clothes; it was all so romantic. I couldn't believe she had never told me about her grandmother's trunk of clothes before she had been holding out on me!

Alice being Alice had of course brought along with her any supplies we would need to get ourselves ready for the evening. Shoes, makeup, jewelry, you name it she had it. She had carefully planned out each outfit down to the tiniest accessories. She shuttled Rose and I off to some dressing rooms the studio had and primped and dolled us up until we looked like authentic swing kids. Rose was stunning with her hair parted deep to the side, her long blonde locks curled into soft waves that turned under into one big curl where her hair met her shoulders. The silver silk swing dress she wore was to die for with the seams at the waist creating a diamond shape combined with the full skirt made her already perfect curves look out of this world. Her lips were a deep shade of red and the open toed black velvet heels completed the look. I couldn't wait to see Emmett's face when he saw her.

Alice looked the picture of 40's perfection in her dark red halter dress, black cardigan, and simple black pillbox hat. The hat had stiff netting over the top which stopped right above her eyes.

When choosing an outfit for me, Alice had luckily been considerate to what I would feel comfortable in and had me in a navy blue swing dress with a tiny white polka dot pattern. The dress had a v shaped neck but it wasn't anything I was uncomfortable with and the way the large band was sewn around the waist it made my, well it actually made me look like I had a waist. The shoes were exquisite crème and tan meeting in the middle forming a design of a delicate flower right over my toes and, lucky for me, the heels weren't very high. I often complain about Alice's eagerness to play life-sized Barbie, to dress me up and do my makeup and hair, but if I am being honest the woman was a genius.

I gazed back at my reflection in the mirror, not entirely sure who the chestnut haired beauty staring back at me was. There was no way that it could be me. She was stunning with her hair pinned up and back in the classic 40's top reverse roll. Alice's grandmother's antique silver clip adorned with a few pearls and rhinestones that had been carefully placed on the right side of my hair. My lips were light mahogany color; my cheeks wore a light dusting of pink blush across them.

Alice broke me from my trance by clapping her hands together three times likes she does when she was excited. "Eeeeee, I can't wait for those boys to see us! We are gonna knock them off their feet!"

I chuckled and smoothed the front of my dress with the palm of my hands and smiled at Alice. "Let's go tiny but mighty one," I said letting a nickname I hadn't called her in years slip by my tongue.

Alice glowed. "Ah Bella-rina you haven't called me that in years." She grabbed my hand in hers and I grasped Roses and we stepped into the hallway headed back to the classroom anxious to see the boys decked out in their vintage attire.

The vision that was Edward dressed in a typical 1940's trousers vest and tie did not disappoint. He looked heavenly and I had to remind myself why were just being friends and not attack him right there on the spot. Jasper and Emmett looked pretty good too, but I barely noticed because Edward was taking my breath away. When we walked in the room a gasp and a "oh wow" left Edwards lips as his eyes perused me and my attire from head to toe, he then he began to blush profusely, why I didn't know.

We headed to our cars to go to the dance and it was decided that everyone would go in the car they came in with the exception of Edward. He rode with me not wanting to damage Alice's grandmother's clothes by wearing them while riding the motorcycle.

When we walked into the university's gym I felt like had had been taken back in time. The room was filled with the sounds of the band playing _Pennsylvania 6-5000. _ Excitement overcame me and without a thought to what I was doing, I pulled Edward onto the dance floor proclaiming, "Let's dance!" Once we had found a suitable spot for dancing the song that was playing ended and _Sing, Sing, Sing_began to play.

Edward grinned and winked at me grabbing my hand in his, and said "Try to keep up!"

I snorted in response. Like I even had a chance of doing so and then the bastard had to go and flash his gorgeous lopsided smile at me and wink rendering me breathless and my legs unsteady. The smirk on Edwards face told me that my unwavering composure had not gone unnoticed by him. I steeled myself, trying to convince my traitorous body that we were immune to his voodoo charms.

Looking him straight in the eye and giving him my most serious principal glare, I demanded, "Bring it, Cullen!"

The beauty of Edward's loud, boisterous laughter made my heart clench as it echoed through the hall. He responded to my dare with a mischievous grin. "Just remember, Swan, you asked for it!" Before I could even fire off a response he had my arm held high and was spinning me underneath it. The surprise of it all may have caused me to squeal and giggle a little. Okay, there was no may about it; I was giggling and squealing like a 6th grader that was just told they won tickets to a Bieber concert.

Edward continued to twirl me around in an almost dangerous manner: he would spin me out far then back in again until my back was cradled up against his chest and every time we touched in that intimate way, even if it was just for a moment, a rush of heat would spread through my body from my head to my toes making me feel warm and more alive than I have ever felt in my life.

I continued dancing with Edward and keeping up quite well if I do say so myself, when out of the corner of my eye I detected what seemed to be a man flying through the air, Edward seemed to see it too and we both stopped and gaped.

Emmett and Jasper decided to have a little brand of their own fun seeing as they couldn't keep up with their partners and were dancing with each other Jasper had taken the ladies role and was being spun about the room up over Emmett's head then down through his legs. I am sure it was meant to look like swing steps but it really just looked like Emmett was tossing Jasper around.

Rose was hiding her face behind her hands out of embarrassment and Alice was giggling her tiny ass off cheering them on. By this time most of those in attendance in the dance hall had gathered around the two crazy monkey men and getting quite a kick out of their performance. When the song ended they got a loud round of applause from everyone at the sound of which they bowed dramatically.

The crowd dispersed and Rose hauled Emmett of into a table in a dark corner where she could hide until she overcame the embarrassment Emmett had caused her. Alice attacked Jasper by jumping in his arms and peppering his face with kisses. Another song started up and everyone else including Edward and I went back to dancing.

Rose and Emmett stayed for a couple more hours and danced a little. Rose overcame her embarrassment of Emmett's behavior and seemed to embrace it, announcing to anyone that would listen that she was "Dancing Dudes" girlfriend, or maybe that had more to do with all the vodka she drank back at her table. Alice and Jasper danced to their hearts content but left not long after Rose and Emmett. Edward and I stayed until the bitter end, having a blast and dancing just about every minute we were there. They practically had to shove us out the door to get us to leave. It was one of the best nights of my life, hands down.

On the drive home I couldn't stop thinking about how many more wonderful nights like this I could have with Edward in my life. Yes, he was considerably younger but honestly, when we were together it didn't seem like it. Things were easy and we worked like equals. As for me being his boss, I had recently found out from Alice that when Angela and her husband Ben met and began dating they worked at the same school. He was the principal and she a teacher and they worked it out relatively drama-free. I was starting to think that maybe _more_with Edward was possible. I wanted it to be, yet still a small part of me held back, worried it would be a huge mistake. That small part is what kept me frozen and unable to even really consider the idea of moving forward in any way with him.

The next few months flew by; things at work were going well and relatively less stressful. The prospect of having to let people at the school go due to lack of funding was still on the table but had been pushed back a bit thanks to some groups that supported education and their willingness to attempt to try to fight the funding cut.

I still had my dance lessons with Edward every Wednesday and Friday, and truth be told, even I had to admit I was getting quite good. A small part of me hoped that maybe one day Edward would ask me to be his official dance partner and we could compete in ballroom dance competitions together. I knew since Tanya dropped him he hadn't found anyone new or participated in any sort of competition.

My Tuesday and Thursday evenings were typically Edward-filled. We would get a movie and go to his place or mine where one of us would cook dinner for the other and I would help him get caught up on any grading that needed to be done. I often ended up staying up much later than I should on those evenings not wanting to leave.

Sundays Edward and I would almost always spend the entire day together either running errands side by side or finding something fun to do out in the spring weather that was delightfully warming. When not together, Edward and I would be constantly texting each other silly things and we always spoke to each other on the phone every night before we went to bed even if it was just a few minutes. Often we would talk until we fell asleep and would awake to see that our lines were still connected. My favorite moments were when I awoke before him and if my phone hadn't died I swear I could hear him mumbling my name in his sleep.

Edward was my best friend and despite all attempts otherwise I had fallen unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I just wasn't sure what to do with my realization until one Tuesday night during dinner at my place.

I made a spur of the moment decision; a rare thing for me to do and I just acted on my feelings and told my brain to shut the hell up. We were making spaghetti and I'd been pouring the pasta into a colander in the sink. One of the pot holders slipped and my thumb touched the hot stainless steel, hissing in pain I dumped the pot into the other side of the sink cursing under my breath.

"Mother-" I gritted through my teeth.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Edward asked from his post at the stove where he was stirring the sauce.

"I just burnt the crap outta my thumb. You'd think I'd learn from various cooking incidents over the years."

His face creased in worry. "Are you ok? Do you need ice? Is it serious? Let me see."

I was touched by his worry, and I smiled at the concerned look on his face. He gently took my hand in his and turned it over. Peering down at my thumb he rubbed the back of my hand with his fingers and his thumb lightly brushed my palm. The electricity from his touch shot up my arm and I hissed in a breath. He must have felt it too as his eyes widened. Through our building friendship there certainly had been friendly touches to his arm on my part, or when we walked together he'd playfully bump shoulders with me. But this was so much more. This was different. It harkened back to the time months ago when he'd kissed me. This was that crackling energy that we'd both tried so hard to deny that had been simmering beneath the surface. I felt my face heat as his gaze dropped to my lips and he licked his own in reflex.

Clearing his throat, he dropped my hand gently and ran his own through his hair setting the fiery red strands askew. His voice husky, he cleared his throat. "I, um...I better stir the sauce before it burns. You sure you're ok?"

I let out a deep breath and stood there watching, appraising as he concentrated on stirring, his lips moving silently as he glanced at the ingredient list no doubt making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

The easy way he moved around my kitchen, orienting himself near me, close but not smothering me with his presence, was comforting. Even though I'd only known him a few months, it felt like years. I knew what kind of music he liked to listen to, his favorite book, and the name of the first girl that had broken his heart when he was fifteen. Elizabeth Harris had to be the dumbest girl alive. She hadn't recognized his kind caring heart back then. I'd seen pictures in his yearbook one time when we'd been watching a movie at his house. He'd gotten up to make more popcorn and I'd wandered his living room, peering at the books on his shelf. Spying a Forks High Senior Yearbook I'd briefly asked myself if he'd mind if I peeked. My curiosity had overwhelmed my common courtesy and I'd quickly flipped to the "C" section and peering back at me, already handsome with slightly longer hair, glasses and a crooked grin, he'd grown into a handsome man.

Tonight, Edward looked amazing in simple blue jeans and a green polo shirt, smelling wonderful as always. He was handsome in a natural unassuming way; five o'clock shadow on his jaw, hair tousled, and in sock feet as he'd kicked off his shoes at my door. For a moment I let myself look at him like I'd been denying myself for so long. I looked at him like all the other women ogled him like whenever we went out together in public. I never failed to notice how their eyes lingered on his face or appraised his body even though I usually rolled my eyes and tried to ignore it. My eyes traced his long legs encased in snug but not too tight jeans, over his glorious ass which I'd been vainly trying to avoid, up his torso and settled on his long fingers holding the spoon with which he was stirring the sauce. He had amazing hands, and at night when I was too tired to deny my infatuation with my supposed "just friend" I imagined them on my bare skin. My gaze roamed upward and settled on his lips, his gorgeous supple lips. I touched my fingers to my bottom lip, recalling the feel of his on mine when he'd kissed me before.

I must have been staring as he stopped talking and for a brief moment I felt apologetic. I hadn't heard a word he'd said after the moment we'd shared.

"What?" He said, green eyes growing wary. "You're eyeballing me like the chocolate mousse cake we had at that cafe downtown last week."

Licking my lips I couldn't control the surge of desire that swept through me. Damn he was a handsome man. A ridiculously good looking, sweet funny man that somehow, some way liked me. Me. Plain old Bella Swan. If I could just shut my brain off and just act without thinking...

Acting on impulse I strode forward the two steps that stood between us with purpose. He watched my approach, eyes narrowing and going dark. "Bella I-"

I stood up on my tiptoes, slipped my hands up to cup his jaw, feeling his faint scruff scrape my palms. Taking a deep breath, I pulled his head down and feasted on the glory that was Edward Cullen. Burying my fingers in his silky hair I tugged him close to me and closed my eyes, pressing my lips to his urgently. My kiss was rough, pouring all the frustration, passion, need, and desire, lust I'd been holding in since I'd met him, and when he drew in a surprised breath I took advantage, plunging my tongue in to tangle with his. Greedily, I took what I want; wanting to claim what could be mine. He let out a moan and his hands found my sides, squeezing gently before one slid down to cup my ass and buried the other in the heavy length of my hair. Pushing him backward we shuffle stepped until his back hit the row of cabinets behind us with a muffled thump. Pressed against him I could feel the way I affected him, his hardness against my stomach and I gasped into his mouth.

My pulse raced, heart pounded in my ears. I was consumed with Edward: the way he felt, his hard body pressed against mine; I could feel his heart thundering away, heard his ragged breathing; loved the way he had the faint taste of mints he always popped and tugged on the silky hair at the base of his neck. He kissed me back, meeting me as an equal, like how we both deserved.

I should have stopped. I should have apologized for my aggressive behavior. But I did neither of these things as I felt how obviously he was affected by my touch. I drowned in the sensation of finally touching him again, as I'd craved his touch like this since I'd met him. It had only been enhanced when he'd kissed me before. I didn't just tiptoe over the line with my actions; I pole vaulted over and for the moment I didn't think, just felt.

Loud music blared from his jeans pocket breaking the spell and I startled, pulling back, my chest heaving, desperately trying to draw in needed oxygen. "Your ass is ringing," I stuttered out.

We stared at each other, his gaze intense, panting for breath. "My phone." Edward's voice was husky and low, so unbelievably sexy. His eyes were dark; cheeks flushed and mouth lips red from my assault.

Raising my eyebrow, I had to question the choice of song. "Really, Edward? I Wanna Sex You Up? I never pictured you as a Color Me Badd fan."

Rolling his eyes, he growled, "Emmett likes to mess with me all the time and change my ringtone."

He let go of my ass and I stepped back, the space between us breaking the overwhelming sexual tension in the room. He dug in his pocket for the phone, flipped it open and bit out, "Emmett, you better have a damn good reason for a) calling me right now and b) changing my ringtone again."

His eyes watched my movement, as I scurried to the stove to stir the sauce which was scorching, sticking to the pan as we'd both currently forgotten about it during my impromptu journey into "rock Edward Cullen's world land."

My cheeks were flushed and I leaned over the sink opening the window to let some air in, and Edward continued his conversation in the background. I should have been embarrassed or chagrined by my actions, but more than anything I was turned on and trying not to overthink the situation. I was a woman attracted to a man and had finally let myself act on it. This wouldn't get weird or awkward, I wouldn't let it. More than anything I treasured Edward's friendship and i would not let anything ruin it.

Shit, the sauce was almost reduced down to nothing. I was bent down peering into my pantry cabinet looking for something to add or thin it out when I felt his hands land on my hips. Startled, I jumped and dropped the large can of pasta sauce.

Turning in his arms, I looked up at Edward through my lashes. His face was intense, and unapologetic, hands resting lightly on my hips, thumbs rubbing my hipbones through the fabric of my jeans.

"You can't kiss my socks off like that and expect me not to touch you, Bella."

He gently boosted me to sit on the counter and picked up the can of pasta sauce and opened it, dumping it into the pan, and mixed it with what was left.

"Now, Miss Swan, what are we going to do with you?" He stepped closer and stood between my legs, eyes eating me up. He was still my playful Edward, but underneath there was an undercurrent of something darker. Rubbing his hands gently over my jean covered thighs he pulled me closer. Resting his forehead against mine he murmured, "What are we doing, Bella?"

Gulp.

Oh shit. What were we doing?

* * *

**Oh shit. What are they doing? We know what you hope they will be doing in the near future…each other! Haha! **

**Reviews are better than Muse's lame attempts at humor. **


	13. Bow Chicka Sparkle Wow

**Hello lovies! Welcome back, ready for some fun? *nods knowingly* We thought so! As usual we don't own Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Bow Chicka Sparkle Wow

EPOV

Bella's breath caught in her throat then a determined look came over her face. "I am sick of fighting this Edward. I want you, I want this, I want us." She broke her gaze from mine and looked down towards her lap, beginning to stumble slightly over her words. "That is...well, if...as long as you want it too." Her head rose again, our eyes came in contact with each other. "Oh hell, I hope I didn't just make an ass out of myself. Do you want it too?" she asked hesitantly.

My palm cupped her chin and my thumb tenderly caressed her jaw line. "Bella," I breathed out softly, "you have no idea how much I do," I replied with conviction. I don't know what had brought on her sudden reversal in the _just staying friends _plan, but I wasn't going to argue. I'd dreamt about Bella Swan since the first day I'd laid eyes on her, all beautiful and feisty when I'd been late to work.

A smile so bright it could light up the darkest cave filled her face. I brought both my hands up to cup the back of her head, closing the small distance between us. I pressed my lips reverently against hers in a languid kiss. Our lips worked together slowly, intimately, taking our time to savor and enjoy the energy that filled us as our mouths mingled. It was one of the most sensual kisses I had ever experienced. I was harder than a rock and we hadn't even used tongue like when she'd all but attacked me moments ago.

Bella pulled back and made a loud sigh of contentment followed by a satisfied hum. "Edward, I need to take this slow ok? Whatever this is, it's special and I want to do this right. And, as awful as it sounds, we need to keep this quiet at the school for now. I don't want to hide my relationship with you. Trust me if, I could I would shout it from the rooftops right now, but I don't think the school is really the place to do that…at least not yet."

I rubbed the tip of my nose against hers affectionately and told her, "Bella, don't worry; I understand. We can take this at whatever pace you need. You have no idea just how happy this makes me. I've been sick of fighting it since I first kissed you."

Bella's grin was eclipsed by her bright, beautiful brown eyes before she responded. "I think I may know how happy this makes you; it's the same for me." She rested her head on my shoulder and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her as close to me as possible. We sat wrapped in our cocoon of happiness for a few minutes until Bella jolted upright and exclaimed. "Oh shit, the sauce!" We both laughed as I pulled her down from the counter and she turned to stir and check on the sauce, our bodies never once losing contact.

"I really should be careful with cooking around you," she mused, "you're a dangerous distraction; a really welcome, but dangerous distraction."

Her back was to me as she stirred while my arms remained around her waist and my chin rested on her shoulder as I inhaled the sweet scent of her hair. "Still looks ok to me," I said after a quick glance at the simmering red sauce.

"It is," she replied, tilting her head a small bit to the left, nuzzling into me. "As much as I love having your arms wrapped around me, Edward, I need you to let go so we can start the noodles and get dinner dished up."

I playfully whined out an ok and released her. I gathered the plates and silverware as she started the noodles. Several minutes later we sat down to begin our meal.

After eating we did the usual clean up together. Our night went on as usual, nothing between us changing except for the affectionate touches we now openly shared with each other. Now that I could touch her like this whenever I wanted, I didn't know how I was ever able to resist and I knew it was going to be really hard to contain while at work.

I left her place late that evening, leaving a smoldering kiss on her lips before I hopped on my motorcycle and headed home blissfully happy.

BPOV

When I awoke the next morning, I still felt as if I was floating on air. Just the memory of Edwards lips mingled with mine, his hardness pressed up against me, was enough to make me moan out loud. I had never been so happy before. Edward made me happy. I didn't want to lose this feeling and promised myself I wouldn't overthink things, I would just follow my heart because my heart was treating me pretty well right now.

I arrived at work and when I entered the school's main office I smiled brightly at Jessica, who was sitting behind her desk. "Good Morning, Jessica, isn't it a beautiful day?" I asked cheerfully.

Jessica flashed me a confused scowl. "Ummm...Okaaaaay." She pointed toward the outside with her thumb. "Did you not notice it's raining cats and dogs out there?"

"Nope!" I replied brightly. My eyes shot to a beautiful silver necklace that hung on Jessica's neck. It appeared to be new as I had never seen her wear it before. "Oh!" I gasped, "Is that new? It's beautiful!"

The puzzled look Jessica wore deepened and her eyes shot around the room taking in her surroundings suspiciously. "Uh, thanks, Ms. Swan. My boyfriend gave it to me."

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend!" I crowed. "Good for you!"

I stepped blithely into my office and began whistling softly as I put my purse and jacket away and began to prepare things for my usual morning tasks. A few minutes later, a very concerned Alice walked into my office and shut the door. Glancing up from the file I had been reviewing at my desk I saw my friend had entered. "Alice!" I cried. "I am so glad you came to see me this morning."

Alice's face was serious. "Bella, what the H-E-Double-Hockey-Sticks is going on with you? Jessica called me in here concerned and said you were acting like you were on drugs or something. I assured her that was impossible as you have never touched anything like that in your life and I was sure as snot you weren't about to start now."

I smiled so big that the corners of my cheeks began to ache and said, "Weeeeell..."

Before I could get any further, the look on Alice's face did a complete 180, mirroring my face splitting grin. She walked closer to my desk, slapping her hand on the edge and shouted, "SHUT UP! YOU DIDN'T?" I just continued smiling and nodded my head yes. "YOU SLEPT WITH EDWARD!" she screeched in excitement.

Wait, what? "Shh...Alice! I don't think the classrooms at the very back of the school heard you, and no I didn't!" I stated, unease and annoyance tingeing my voice.

A giggling, yet somewhat repentant looking Alice clapped her hand over her mouth. "Oops, sorry Bella." She looked at me skeptically for a moment, then said, "Then what's up with the attitude transplant?"

I motioned for her to come closer and, once she had, I quietly told her. "I kissed him and umm...I think we'retogethernow," I revealed swiftly, jumbling the last few words together out of uncertainty.

"What was that, Bella-rina? Did you just say you and Edward are together now?" Grinning, I nodded yes as she questioned me more. "Like together, together?"

"I think so," I replied, unable to hide the overwhelming happiness that thought brought me. "But we are taking it slow and keeping it quiet at school for now, so don't tell anyone, Ok?" I told her seriously.

She brought her thumb and forefinger to her mouth and closed her lips with an imaginary zipper. "Your secret is safe with me; I am just so excited for you guys! I knew it would happen I just knew it!"

"Yes, yes, Alice, you are all-knowing. I would never bet against you." I responded, only a hint of sarcasm tinting my voice.

She just smiled in return and flicked what she could of her short hair behind her shoulder. "I gotta go, but later I am gonna need some serious details." She shot me a serious look and I didn't doubt she meant business. _Better figure out now exactly what and how much I am going to tell her so I am not caught off guard during the inquisition later_ I told myself.

"Yes, Alice." I acquiesced in a droll voice, rolling my eyes once her back was to me.

Alice stopped short turned around and gave me a playful glare. "I saw that eye roll Ms. Swan." She teasingly reprimanded me.

I had to restrain myself from rolling my eyes again. "Don't you have a class to teach, Mrs. Whitlock?" Alice smirked at me and turned daintily in a typical Alice manner towards my office door and opened it. As she stepped through the doorway she lifted her arm in a small wave towards me, but didn't look back. I just shook my head, suppressing a small giggle not wanting to alarm Jessica any more with my atypical attitude. I loved Alice, she annoyed the hell out of me from time to time, but she amused me to no end, and I honestly don't know what I would do without her in my life.

Not less than five minutes later, I received a knock on my door and called out, "Come in!" Head down, focused on my paperwork, I smelled him before I saw him; that wonderful Edward scent that had haunted my dreams all night. My body flooded with heat, the reaction magnified by a million since we'd kissed each other in my kitchen last night. Well, more like when I'd pretty much assaulted Edward against my pantry cabinet...which had led to gentle but still intense kisses as I'd sat perched on my kitchen counter. We'd come to some sort of understanding on letting this ridiculous attraction that we felt for each other progress, but to take it slow and keep it private. I'd only started as principal at the school a few months ago, and didn't want anything potentially jeopardizing both of the positions we'd worked so hard to earn.

I finished reading the paragraph I was on, not wanting to lose my place. When I looked up and set my pen down, catching Edward staring at my chest, I shot him a warning look. Nice, Edward. Not very subtle...the thin set of my lips communicated my displeasure. We'd only kissed in my kitchen and already the heat from his gaze on me was threatening to undo my professionalism. His eyes flashed an apology and he cleared his throat. Willing away the blush that heated my cheeks at his blatant ogling, I prayed the small person standing behind him had not noticed any of the silent exchange.

Said little person peered around Edward's legs. I recognized Jacob Black, a frequent visitor over the last few months. He was too hyper sometimes and had trouble controlling how he expressed himself, often leading to a visit to my office.

"Mr. Black...what brings you to my office today?"

"Ummm. Miss Swan...I...I..."

Standing up, I walked around the desk. "Thank you, Mr. Cullen. I will send Jacob back to your classroom when we are finished with our discussion."

Patting Jacob on the shoulder, he nodded and left, his eyes pleading with me to be gentle with any punishments that might be headed Mr. Black's way. He and Leah had grown to be some of Edward's favorite students, even though Leah was in a different class. He always made an effort to talk to them on a daily basis and interact when he got the chance. Apart, they were great kids. Together they were great kids who fought like cats and dogs.

"Did you and Leah have a misunderstanding again?"

"Yes." His voice was so quiet I had to lean forward to hear.

"Well, what was the misunderstanding about?"

"She called my new shoes dumb!"

Looking down, I inspected his well-worn pair of black low top Chuck Taylors.

"I bet that made you feel upset."

"Yeah. She made fun of me at recess 'cause my dad got them from the poor kids store and not brand new like her mom and dad get hers."

Sighing inside, I knew I had to tread carefully. So many things at his age were such a big deal. I frequented thrift stores myself all the time, trying to save money. I knew kids didn't always see anything but what was new and cool though, and would relentlessly tease the ones that didn't have the newest fad.

Perching on the edge of my desk, I wiggled my black low heeled pump at Jacob. "Let me let you in on a little secret." Jacob leaned forward in the chair, his little legs dangling off. "I got my shoes at the thrift store too. I like to think of it as recycling. You remember how your class did a whole unit on recycling?"

He nodded solemnly.

"Does your mom ever bring your old clothes to the store when you go?"

"Yeah, my baby brother's always growing so they have to go a lot."

"Well, when you trade in clothes that you're too big for, someone else buys the clothes and their kids wear them. It's recycling."

"Like pop cans?"

"Exactly! You're taking something you don't need any more and letting someone else use it who does need it."

His face went serious.

"I never thought about it that way."

"Just keep it mind every time you look at your shoes. Your shoes are helping to recycle every time you wear them."

"Ok."

Moving back around the desk, I sat down.

"Now, Mr. Black, can we work on our _getting along with others_ skills please? I like talking to you very much, but we can talk without you getting a trip to the Principal's office. Come see me anytime, ok?"

"Yes, Miss Swan."

I buzzed the intercom on my desk. "Jessica, will you see to it Mr. Black gets back to his classroom, the correct classroom, please."

She'd brought him to Angela's classroom by accident last time and I didn't want a repeat performance.

"Yes, Miss Swan," she replied with a bored tone while popping her gum.

Leaning back in my chair, I sighed. Jacob and Leah were such good kids, but like oil and water.

After my morning meeting, I walked around the school peeking into classrooms, observing the kids and teachers like I usually did a few times a week. It wasn't a prescribed part of my job, but I enjoyed watching the interaction between the youngest teachers who still had enthusiasm for their jobs. I hated to say it, but the older teachers had mostly lost that fire for teaching over the years. Whether it was politics, changes to state mandated requirements that reorganized their lesson plans, or just being burnt out - who knew? I would still peek in on them, but it just wasn't the same as watching Angela's impassioned speeches on history or Alice's energy as she taught.

After leaving Alice's door and walking across the hallway and peering into Edward's class, I gasped. It looked like a glitter bomb had gone off. There were silver sparkles covering everything, including him. When I opened the door and poked my head in, I asked softly, "Everything alright?"

A sheepish Edward stood up from where he'd been crouched down next to Jacob's desk helping him with some kind of art project.

"We had a glitter accident. It wasn't pretty, but we got most of it cleaned up."

"Miss Swan! Miss Swan!"

A little arm shot up and waved like crazy.

Smiling, I walked towards the back of the classroom to a very precocious student named Rae.

"Yes Rae?"

"Look what we made!"

Bending over, I peered down at her piece of construction paper that had a mass of glitter, congealed white glue and some foam letters stuck to it.

"That looks great, Rae!"

"Mr. Cullen said we should each make a picture of what going to school means to us."

Nodding, I looked at Edward. He gazed at me seriously, leaning against his desk, arms crossed.

Sitting down in a mini chair next to the desk as gracefully as I could in a skirt, I regarded her masterpiece.

"What does school mean to you, Rae?"

"This is when we work on our reading," she said, pointing to a sticker shaped like a book. "This is when we go outside for recess and this is when Mr. Cullen asks us about our day," she said, pointing to a blob of glue and glitter that looked vaguely like a smiley face.

"That looks awesome! Are you guys having fun?"

"Yes!" the chorus of voices was loud. I smiled at everyone before standing up and walking towards the front of the classroom.

"Miss Swan."

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?"

"Can I speak to you outside for a second?"

"Certainly. Have a great day everyone!" I waved as I walked out the classroom.

Stopping outside the door, I waited for Edward to appear.

The door opened and he walked toward me before catching himself, and stepped back a safe distance.

"Miss Swan."

My lips twitched. The amount of glitter that covered him rivaled anything I'd ever seen. It looked like he'd been attacked with a glitter cannon.

"Mr. Cullen."

We looked at each other, attempting to keep straight faces. I was unsuccessful and felt a grin spreading across my face.

"You look like Alice got a hold of you in one of her crafty bedazzling moods. But I have to admit, silver glitter looks good on you." I said softly, reaching out and brushing a bit off of his tie.

Edward turned beet red and looked down shyly, shuffling his feet. He was such a mixture of shyness and confidence. It made him that much more attractive.

He took a couple of steps closer, so very close, and I swallowed hard. His proximity affecting me so much more now...intense and simmering now that we'd turned up the heat. His gaze hungrily moved over my form. I should have stepped back. I should have broken the connection and went back to my office before I did something very unprofessional, like kiss the hell out of Edward Cullen.

When his green eyes met mine, I felt a fluttery feeling in my stomach as he smiled that slow crooked smile that got my heart racing every time. Very quickly, his expression changed from shy to cocky. And I knew he had an inkling of how he affected me.

He leaned forward and I closed my eyes, forgetting we were standing in the hallway outside his classroom. My lips parted and I had to fight to keep in a whimper. Please god let this man kiss me again already.

Hearing a rustling, I opened my eyes and met his smoldering gaze.

"You had an art project stuck to your..." he said, handing me a piece of paper strewn with stickers and a giant glob of glitter.

Blinking, I took the piece of art from his hand and stared at it blankly.

Leaning closer, he murmured, "Until later, Miss Swan."

He turned and walked back into the classroom, leaving me standing there with a dumfounded expression on my face.

Holy mother...he'd melted my brain and we hadn't even begun to...to...whatever...damn.

EPOV

The rest of my day passed swiftly after the glitter incident and its aftermath. I'd been so close to kissing the hell out of Miss Swan in the hallway outside my classroom, but had remembered where we were at the last minute. Bella...my best friend...girlfriend...whatever she'd let me call her, as long as I could call her mine, had looked at me, beautiful as always. Her big brown eyes had all but ordered me to kiss her and, as much as I was tempted, I didn't want to put anything we had at risk. I loved my job and she did too...as much as I wanted to feel her soft lips against mine and touch her silky skin with my hands, the school was not the place for it.

It was like someone had flipped a switch and she could no longer hide what she obviously felt for me. Even when Bella had caught me staring at her glorious cleavage earlier, she'd glared at me, but her face had still shown her desire. I sent a prayer heavenward, thankful for her change of heart. I'd agreed to her earlier wishes to just be friends, but now that we'd crossed the line into this foreign territory, I wasn't going to hold back if she wasn't.

I cared for Bella immensely as she was my best friend, and we'd been hanging out constantly together. Our friendship had developed beyond the simple lust we'd both fought since I'd kissed her.

Finishing up my paperwork after school, I grabbed my helmet and jacket, shut off the lights, and headed out of the darkened school, feeling the tension in my body rising as I knew I'd be seeing Bella soon. It was our routine to hang out every night and I, for one, wasn't going to let this new evolution in our relationship change that fact.

Slipping on my helmet, I climbed on my bike and started it up, feeling it roar beneath me. God, I loved my bike and would take it any day over a car or truck. Feeling the rush of the wind as I sped through town towards my house, I hoped that Bella wouldn't feel awkward or uncomfortable around me now that we'd redrawn the boundaries...or, in her case, shoved us over the line.

When I got home I checked my answering machine and upon hearing nothing but a couple of hang ups and a telemarketer, let out a breath I didn't even realize I'd been holding. My biggest fear was the beautiful Miss Swan regretting the turn we'd taken and, even though I hoped she wouldn't, I knew her analytical brain tended to over think things.

Kicking off my shoes and socks in my room, I loosened my tie, slipped it over my head and hung it on the neat little rack Alice had gotten me last Christmas. The little pixie was an organizational genius. Unbuttoning my shirt, I tugged it free from my khakis and left it hanging loose as I grabbed some clean clothes from my closet. Hearing the doorbell ring, I cursed. I hadn't had enough time to shower before Bella got to the house. I had wanted to contain the glitter explosion to my own hair and clothes and not track it around.

Padding quickly downstairs in bare feet, I opened the door to a silent Bella whose eyes widened as she took in my disheveled appearance.

"Sorry, I'm running late. Didn't get time to shower-" My sentence trailed off, forgotten as Bella stalked toward me with purpose, intensity written all over her face. I reached out and closed the door behind her, hoping she wasn't going to slap me and tell me whatever we'd just begun was over.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I know this isn't exactly slow, but earlier today you made me forget where we were in the middle of the school."

Grinning, I leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. "Yes, Miss Swan."

She looped her arms around my neck and stood on her tip toes, considerably shorter without her Principal Hotheels. She was dressed simply in a t shirt and slim jeans and, like always, she was beautiful.

Pressing another kiss to her lips, I teased and smiled again as she hissed in frustration.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I just want my boyfriend to kiss the hell outta me, but instead all he's done today is drive me crazy."

My heart beat faster when I heard the word boyfriend cross her lips.

"Your boyfriend must be some ridiculously handsome, incredibly gorgeous specimen of man for him to have that effect on the unflappable Miss Swan." I teased and rubbed her cheekbones with my thumbs, loving the way the flush spread across her face when I touched her.

"Edward?"

"Yes, Bella?

"Shut up and kiss me."

"As you wish," I said, smiling.

Cupping her face in my hands, I sweetly kissed Bella like I'd wanted to all day, feeling her smile against my own.

"You want slow? I can do slow," I murmured against her lips, nipping at her bottom lip before sucking on it gently.

Her beautiful brown eyes fluttered closed and I told myself we would take this slow if it killed me. She was special and I didn't want her to think all I felt for her was our obvious physical attraction. Bella was beautiful, sexy, smart...funny. Everything I wanted in a woman. But most of all, she was fun to be with, and even more so when she was letting me kiss her gorgeous lips.

My plans to go slow went horribly awry as Bella deepened the kiss, fisting a hand in my shirt and I moaned, feeling her fingertips brush my bare chest. My hands smoothed down her back and landed on her sexy ass, palming her through her jeans. God, she felt amazing in my arms.

Her tongue tangling with mine, hands buried in my shirt and hair; we were wrapped around each other as tightly as two still fully clothed people could be. I needed to touch her silky skin, feel her sighs and hear that little pleased noise she made when I kissed her just right. Walking forward, I aimed us toward my couch. Slow? No. But the hottest experience I'd ever had making out with a woman was enough to shut my brain off and propel me forward.

Her legs hit the back of my couch and I lifted her easily, moving her so that she was lying down. I crawled up over her, loving the way she said my name in that breathy voice that I wanted to hear for the rest of my life. I searched her face, silently asking if this was ok and she smiled, pulling my head down for another kiss. Was this ok? Better than ok. Beyond ok.

Settling my weight, but trying not to crush Bella beneath me, I buried my fingers in her silky hair. I tried to show her with my lips what I felt for her, only pulling away to gasp for breath, and buried my face in her neck, loving the feel of her softness beneath me. She whimpered when I nibbled on her neck, nipping at the sweet spot over her collarbone, and I had to slow myself down and take a deep breath, fighting for control.

Her hands moved from my hair and down my neck to slip inside my open shirt and she pushed at my shoulders.

Raising my head, I tried to lift my weight off her body in case I was squashing her, but she gasped out, "No...stay...just lose the shirt."

Grinning at her tone of voice, I had to tease her. "Can I just say how much I love your bossy Principal voice?" I said breathlessly.

She giggled beneath me, which turned into a breathy sigh when I sat back to strip my shirt off impatiently. Her dark eyes were even darker than usual, a flush over her cheekbones, lips red from my kisses. Her gaze roamed over my chest and I closed my eyes this time when her fingers ghosted over my chest, spreading fire wherever she touched.

Her gaze traveled down my chest until it landed on the rather large straining bulge in my pants. She drew in a breath and her eyes met mine again, and I had to close mine to break the connection before I embarrassed myself like a teenager. The look on her face was pure want and the way she unconsciously licked her lips killed me. Making out with Bella Swan was single-handedly the hottest sexual experience I'd had in my whole life.

"Jesus, Bella." I buried my lips in her neck, pleading for control; nuzzling, licking, sucking; and she arched against me, sending me sliding against her where I wanted to be most. Hearing her moan my name and feeling her jean covered center against my hardness made my eyes roll back in my head.

I needed to feel her silky soft skin against my own, and I pulled back enough to tug her t shirt upward. She sat up, pulling it over her head, leaving her in a lacy black bra. God, my recently decreed girlfriend had amazing breasts. Her pale creamy skin was an erotic contrast against the black, almost spilling out of the lacy confines.

"God, you're beautiful, Bella, so very beautiful." I said reverently, tracing the swell of a breast. The pink flush on her skin deepened and she shuddered under my touch.

Leaning down, I braced one arm beside her body and pressed my lips to her neck, moving downward. She tasted better than anything I imagined, and I dragged my mouth lower, leaving a trail of hot wet kisses behind and her back arched, pressing her against me tighter.

"Edward?" she moaned. It registered in the back of my brain that she was saying something, but the lust I felt for her and her body overpowered any other sense of mine. I continued my assault on her creamy vanilla flavored skin, Bella's moans of pleasure mimicking my own.

"Eddd-ward, I need to tell you something," she gasped as I nipped at the strap of her bra, mouth on a mission.

"What, sweet girl?" I mumbled against her upper chest, my tongue making progress south.

I nuzzled her breast and couldn't wait to have one of her honeyed nipples in my mouth, when Bella forcefully blurted out in a high squeaky voice, "Edward, I'm a virgin!"

Seconds later the weight of the words hit me and I froze in my spot._ Did Bella just say she was a virgin? How is it possible that sweet, sexy Bella has never had sex?_

Looking into her eyes, I gave Bella a confused look and questioned her. "Wait, what did you just say?" Bells sighed and tried to sit up on the couch while I still lay partially frozen from shock atop her.

She gazed intently at her hands twisting her fingers together momentarily before raising her head. Looking me in the eye and bringing her hands up to my jaw, cupping my face in her hands, she said, "I've never done this before." and I gaped like a fish. Slowly and forcefully punctuating each word, she repeated herself, ".."

My head was swimming with questions and lingering lust. I wasn't sure how to react to this news; I didn't want to do or say the wrong thing. As my mind searched for the right way to respond to Bella, a hint of a shimmer caught my eye and distracted my thoughts momentarily; my couch cushions were littered with glitter. Confused as to why my couch was covered in glitter and forgetting that I had been covered in the sparkly stuff from the day's earlier incident, I blurted out, "What the hell!" at the sight.

Bella furrowed her brow in confusion at my words, then her look darkened and she looked angry. Oh shit! She thought I was talking about her being a virgin. Well so much for not saying the wrong thing.

* * *

**Reviews are better than being a virgin? That works, right? Eh, whatever we like reviews so we wouldn't be upset if you decide to leave one *whispers* in fact we might just be ecstatic at the thought! **


	14. Fumbling Towards Ecstasy

***Muse smiles and waves* Time for another EE update! This is a fun one full of some good stuff so lets get on it shall we!**

**Obligatory disclaimer: SM owns Twilight and its characters, we don't, capiche?**

* * *

**_Chapter 14_**

**_Fumbling Towards Ecstasy_**

Bella began to shift herself and shoved me off her lap.

"Bella!" I cried. "Bella, wait!" as I felt her pull away. I grabbed her wrist gently to stop her and she glared at me, and I quickly let go.

"Good reaction, Edward," she snarled. "I know, I know, 32 years old and still a virgin, how pathetic is that?"

"Bella," I pleaded as I searched her eyes and tried to get her to listen to me for just one second, but she only continued on.

"No, Edward! I don't need your pity. Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking; I don't know how I expected for you to react. Shocked, yeah maybe; I know it's rare in this day and age for someone my age to still have their virginity, but _What The Hell_? Edward, really? I know you're young, but I thought you were at least mature, but I guess not!" She turned forcefully on her heel and began to walk away from me.

I was pinching the bridge of my nose in frustration. "Bella, please listen to me!" I yelled loudly in an attempt to stop her and get a word in edgewise.

She swiveled her body dramatically in my direction, hands on her hips and shouted in return "WHAT, EDWARD?" her eyes shot red hot lasers at me, but there was no way I was going to back down. I would not let her intimidate me this time. There was too much at stake. If I let Bella walk out the door she might not come back.

I released the hold my fingers had on the bridge of my nose and exhaled deeply. "Bella, swee..." the heat of her laser glare increased several degrees as I began with the term of endearment, stopping me short. "Bella, I know what it looks like, but I didn't say that because of what you told me." Her eyebrow quirked in challenge to my statement. "I said it because I noticed I covered the couch in glitter." I pointed towards the dark colored, suede sofa which proudly showed the pink, silver and white bits of glitter and said, "Look." Her head jerked towards where I had indicated, and she gasped as her eyes took in the scene.

A small chuckle which quickly morphed into a loud boisterous laugh filled the room as she realized the ridiculousness of the situation; her laughter was growing so out of control, she snorted out loud. The sound of Bella snorting with laughter caused me to burst into a loud guffaw of my own. We both fell onto my newly bedazzled couch - a pile of uncontainable giggles.

Our laughter began to slow, and once Bella had gotten a hold of her breathing, she touched my arm softly. "Oh, Edward, I am sorry. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that."

I snorted in response. "It was kind of hard not to. I can't say I wouldn't have done the same thing myself; it's my stupid foot in mouth disease that caused it." I shook my head at the ridiculousness of the entire incident. It felt like we just went from make-out to near break-up then make-up, which included an insane bout of crazytown laughter, faster than Dale Earnhardt could have taken his car for a single lap at the Daytona 500.

Bella exhaled slowly and intertwined her fingers with mine. A look of seriousness overcame her face as she said, "Edward, I really feel this is something we should talk about."

I shrugged in response. "What is there to talk about? You're a virgin, so what. I don't see anything wrong with that. Honestly, I don't care, Bella." I could feel my cheeks begin to flame as the next words tumbled out of my mouth all jumbled and stuttered. "I-i-in fact I K-kindoflikeit."

Bella's eyes grew mischievous and a smirk spread over her lips. "Oh really, Mr. Cullen, can't imagine why you could possibly like that," she said facetiously then grumbled teasingly under her breath, "Men and their Neanderthal tendencies." I rolled my eyes in response and felt my telltale blush creep over my cheeks once again. "I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I am completely inexperienced," Bella said with a wink.

I felt my stomach flip flop at the turn this conversation seemed to be taking. I really wanted to know what experience she had, but at the same time I didn't. The thought of her lips kissing any other man's or the fact that those same lips may have at one time been wrapped around another man's cock was not an image I wanted in my head. "Oh, really?" were the only words I could find to form a response.

Before my traitorous mouth opened up and asked her what experience she did have, she began to speak again. "Don't sit here Mr-not-so-innocent. As much as I highly doubt it, for all I know you could be a virgin too." I chuckled in response, but said nothing more.

Her hand that was not clasped in mine ran softly over my thigh. As it got higher, she curled her fingertips and slowly walked her hand up the remainder of my leg. "I am sitting here 'fessing up to my lack of indiscretions; I think it's time you did the same." She flashed me a coy smile laced with seduction that set my body on fire from my toes to my head. Once Bella fully discovered her inner sensual goddess, she was definitely going to be a sexual force to be reckoned with.

I averted my eyes from hers as I felt my face pink with embarrassment for the third time this evening. A discussion of this type was the last thing I expected tonight, and I was feeling a bit awkward. The unease I was feeling causing me to squirm in my seat.

Bella's forefinger touched the underside of my chin and she gently brought my eyes up to meet hers. "Edward," kindness filling every syllable, "There is no right or wrong answer, I am pretty sure I already know what you will say." She chuckled darkly. "You forget I have seen the knockout that was your former girlfriend." She quickly broke eye contact, looked downward, and began to fumble with the hem of her t-shirt.

Did she seriously feel inferior to Tanya? I couldn't fathom why - Bella was the epitome of beauty. Her porcelain skin, her umber hair, her chocolate eyes I wanted to swim in and her curvy figure - I loved every inch of those curves. Then there was the person Bella was inside; her soul was so fucking beautiful. She was kind, generous, smart, and witty - the list could go on for days.

I realized I had been sitting slack jawed for a beat too many as Bella began to get up off the couch. "Bella," I said tenderly. She refused to look me in the eye and only made a small hum of acknowledgement. "Bella," I said once again, this time a bit more intensely. "Please look at me," I pleaded.

Her long brunette strands were now shielding her face and the locks swayed back and forth as she shook her head no. Taking her chin in my hand, I tipped her face upwards so I could see it. The sight I beheld nearly broke my heart; small tears lingered in the corners of her eyes. I cupped her face in my palms, making sure her eyes met mine. I needed her to see the truth and intensity of the words I was about to tell her.

"Bella, Tanya doesn't hold a candle to you, not in any way shape or form. The scope of your beauty surmounts hers, your grace and poise in life and on the dance floor outshines her any day, and you are one of the most amazing people I have ever met. You're determined and fierce, while still also sweet and snarky. You make my heart warm like no one else ever has. I have never had as much fun in my life and enjoyed the company of someone else as much as I do with you." A revelation came over me in that moment, causing my mouth to spread into a wide, shit eating grin and the words slipped out of my lips of their own volition. "Bella, I love you."

* * *

BPOV

Edward's lips collided with mine, a frenzied passion overtaking us both. His tongue plunged inside of my mouth, wrapping itself sinuously around mine, causing my body to tingle and warm all over.

My head was swimming, _holy shit; did he just say he loves me? _

His fingers were now tangled in the hair at the nape of my neck and my hands seemed to have acquired a mind of their own. Unknowingly, I had slipped them up and under his shirt, my fingertips now caressing the hard planes of chest. I felt the need to be closer to him and moved my body so I was now straddling his lap, his hardening cock now in perfect alignment with my center. I rubbed against him and he ground back. I was losing all control and we needed to stop. There was something I yearned to do, not because he said it, but because I felt it too and I needed him to know.

I gained control of myself and stopped our motions, pulling back just slightly. Taking a moment to capture my breathing, I looked into Edward's soft and penetrating green eyes before proclaiming, "Edward, I love you too."

He smiled widely in return, his skin glowing, this time it's because of me and not because of the glitter. I felt my face return his expression and simultaneously both of our lips met the other's again. A passionate make-out session then ensued until my stomach's loud call for sustenance effectively ended it. I giggled and I felt his chest tremble with laughter.

He held me closer and nuzzled his nose in my neck. "I think that's our sign it's time for some dinner. What do you say we order in tonight?" I nodded in agreement and removed myself from his lap.

"Chinese?" I asked.

"Chinese sounds great," he responded. "Let me go grab my phone and I will call and order it."

An hour and a half later, we had finished stuffing our faces with some fantastic mandarin chicken and egg rolls from this little place Edward knew of. The food was amazing and I was surprised they weren't more well-known. Our earlier conversation had gotten off track and we had become distracted and there were still had a few things I wanted to finish talking about. I kept hoping that Edward would bring it back up, but he hadn't. We cleaned up our meal and sat on his couch; Edward slid his arm around me and I snuggled in closer. "So what's it tonight Bella-rina?" he asked with a smirk.

I playfully slapped his chest "Hey, that's Alice's nickname for me and you should be glad she isn't here to hear you use it, otherwise..." I made a dramatic slicing motion across my neck and stuck out my tongue.

He chuckled and stuck up his hands defensively. "Ok, ok, good to know. Guess I will have to come up with something completely original for you."

"Yes, you will," I responded and settled deeper into his chest.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair "So what's it gonna be tonight - movie, T.V., more making out?" I bent my neck to look up at him and was met with Edward attempting to give me what I think was meant to be a double eyebrow waggle. Something I would bet he learned from Emmett. The result, however, was making Edward look like he was constipated and had a double eye twitch.

At first I was confused at what the hell he was doing and, when realization set in, so did another set of the giggles and snorting. I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard. "I...I...I'm sorry..." I stopped to gasp for air between words and giggles, "But yo..yo..you should have seen your fa...fa...face Edward! OH MY GOSH!" I dissolved into another fit of giggles. Edward tried to look hurt, but the corners of his mouth twitching, begging to turn into a full on grin, gave him away. He let the grin out in full force, successfully dazzling me and bringing my giggles to a halt.

"Funny," he began, "That was the exact same reaction Emmett gave me when he tried to teach me his infamous _Lady Killer_ as he calls it."

"I knew you had to have gotten that from Emmett, _KNEW IT_!" I screeched.

"Of course I did and we both know, as I have just proven, it is a move that only he can pull off." I nodded in firm agreement. "But really, Bella, what do you want to do tonight?"

I knew now was the time to bring up wanting to finish our earlier conversation. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Well, we kind of got distracted from finishing our earlier conversation and I really think we should finish it."

Edward sighed loudly. "Yeah, I know. Ok, where were we?"

This time it wasn't as easy for me to bring the question up to Edward as it was the first time. I looked down where Edwards's thigh touched mine and drew little swirly circles on the denim of his jeans with my fingers. "You were, um... you were going to tell me if you are a virginornot." I rushed out the last few words and continued making swirls and squiggles with the tips of my fingers.

Edward cleared his throat. "I know you already assume the answer and your assumptions are probably right, no I am not." He then felt it necessary to clarify his experience, I guess, because he followed up with, "Tanya has been the only one." Hearing him acknowledge the fact that he had sex with her, although not in the least bit surprising to me, sent a feeling of disgust through me and I scrunched up my nose and forehead. I guess seeing the look on my face made Edward feel the need to divulge more. "We always used protection, but I would understand perfectly if you wanted me to get tested first," he rushed out. I nodded that I heard him, but didn't give any inclination to whether that was what I wanted or not.

I had enough hearing about him, that bitchy skank, and sex and I decided to move our conversation forward. "Edward, isn't there anything you want to ask me?" I was surprised he hadn't asked this particular question yet and I was thinking it must be because we kept getting distracted or he worried about upsetting me if he did ask.

"Uh, actually, yeah, there was," he said, and his cheeks slightly reddened for what I think was the fourth time this evening.

"It's ok," I soothed him, "I want you to ask."

"Uh ok, so you, um, said you weren't completely inexperienced, so I...um wondered what you know...what you um, meant by that?" Edward asked nervously.

This time, it was my face the red heat of a blush rose to, and my jaw hung loose in the shape of a large O. Recovering my bearings after hearing his unexpected inquiry, I replied, "Oh, uh...I didn't think that was what you would ask."

"You didn't?" He replied and I shook my head no. "So what question did you think I would ask?" he inquired.

"Well, I thought you would want to know why I was a 32 year old virgin."

He contemplated this for a moment then told me, "Honestly, that question didn't occur to me. Now that you mention it, I am curious. I mean, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. It's up to you, but you brought it up, so I think maybe you do," Edward rambled on.

I shrugged. "It's just that, well you see, Rose's first time was a pretty bad experience."

He cut me off. "She wasn't, you know?" he asked, afraid to say the word.

"Oh no, no, no!" I exclaimed, "Nothing like that. It was completely consensual, its just things didn't go well, for Rose at least." Edward nodded in understanding.

I continued on. "Well, you see, I always idolized Rose and we have always been close and after her first time she shared more about the experience than she probably should have with her naïve and extremely innocent thirteen year old little sister." Shifting the way I was sitting on the couch, I laid my back against the arm of it, and turned my legs so they were now resting on top of Edward's. He grasped my hand in an embrace and I went on with my story.

"Then there was the constant complaint about how much it hurt, how awful it was, wasn't sex supposed to feel good? On and on she went. Once she actually started having good sex, I guess she didn't feel the need to share because all I remembered was hearing her talk about how bad her first experience was." I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. "So suffice it to say, I kind of got the impression at a young age that sex was painful and not worth it. I guess you could say it sort of turned me off to the whole idea." Edward grabbed my left foot that was perched in his lap and began to rub it gently. The feeling was incredible and I had to bite my lip so suppress a moan. From the cocky look on Edward's face, I am pretty sure he knew what he was doing to me.

A playful flicker danced in his gorgeous green eyes as he stopped his ministrations on my foot and asked, "Is this bothering you? Do you want me to stop?"

"No!" I practically shouted, causing Edward to chuckle. "I mean, no please continue, it feels very nice," I said, trying to sound calmer and slightly more dignified.

Edward gave me his crazy, half lopsided smile and quirked his eyebrow in my direction. "Are you sure?" My only response was to wiggle me toes and motion with my hand for him to continue. "Yes M'lady," he responded with a poor attempt at a British accent.

I shook my head at his silliness and let out a small giggle. He began rubbing the balls of my feet and I reveled in the relaxing feeling for a few moments before I returned to what I had been telling him. "So, the whole my big sister made sex sound like torture thing combined with the fact that boys weren't really knocking down the door to ask me out."

Edward continued massaging my foot, but shook his head slightly, the hard lines of his jaw tightening as he grumbled, "Those boys were so fucking stupid." I smiled at his reaction. It felt so good to have someone love and care for me just for being me, and the fact this person was off the charts gorgeous didn't hurt my ego any either.

I removed my left foot from the deep caresses of Edward's grasp, slid my right in its place, and winked at him. He let out a soft chuckle and began to give my right foot the same treatment he had just given my left. "So anyway, there wasn't a constant stream of guys begging to date me, or even one for that matter, but there was for Rose. Rose wasn't always the wisest in her choices of who she went out with and how she spent her time with her dates, so by the time I was old enough to date, my parents had decided to enforce some really strict rules on dating. These rules were of course completely unnecessary in my case, as Charlie scared away the only boy who ever did ask me out. When my date arrived at my home, he answered the door shotgun in hand."

I let out a small laugh and so did Edward. He was used to hearing stories about my dad's overprotective nature; I didn't let on that I also noticed a glimmer of fear peeking through Edward's eyes every time I mentioned Charlie. I thought it was adorable and had purposely failed to mention how overjoyed Charlie would be to know that I had a boyfriend. The last couple years, he had become increasingly interested in my romantic status and felt the need to assure me again and again that it didn't matter what team I played for – his words, not mine - he would love me all the same and just wanted to see me happyI gave myself a mental facepalm at the memory and continued on with what I had been telling Edward. "I had never been the one to party or anything. I was always pretty much a homebody and very focused on my studies and that didn't change once I went to college. I dated a few guys here and there. Some asked me out, but most of them I was set up with by friends. I would usually go out with them once and never hear from them again. The couple of the guys I did go out with a few times, things between us went a little bit farther, but not much. Even though I knew by that time in my life that I didn't need to hang on so tightly to the fears Rose had unintentionally created in me when I was younger, I did. Also, it isn't me to have a one night stand or hop in bed with a guy after a few dates. I am more the type to wait for a committed relationship and, since I have never had one of those…" I trailed off. "So yeah, I guess that would be my explanation why." I shrugged and exhaled a bit, waiting for Edwards's reaction.

Edward moved my feet off his lap, turned and kneeled on the couch, his body hovering over mine. His soft smile made every inch of me warm quickly. Perched above me, he tenderly pushed my hair out of my eyes. He brought his face so close to mine, our noses were nearly touching. "Nothing wrong with waiting for that special someone," he said in light, reverent breath then, slowly bringing his lips to mine, gave me the slowest, most torturously blissful kiss I had ever experienced.

His lips were soft and lingering on mine and he took his time to touch, taste, and experience. He made sure to cover every inch of my neck and jaw with kisses; lazily he swept his lips and tongue over the corners of my mouth before taking the plumpest part of my bottom lip in between his teeth and sucking lightly.

Gradually, his tongue made its way into my mouth, and it skillfully tangoed with mine so slowly it felt as if his tongue was worshipping mine. His body relaxed and he was now laying on top of me, his body flush with mine. My legs wrapped around his waist instinctually and we both moaned at the increase in contact as his hips gently thrust forward. I could feel how hard he was, and I was overcome with need to have him closer to me.

His hands made their way up my shirt and he pushed the cup of my bra down, caressing my breasts as he continued to use his tongue to make love to my mouth. The overwhelming feeling of pleasure was building between my legs and I could feel myself getting closer with each thrust of Edwards hips. Each time, his denim covered cock would rub in perfect contact with my clit and I would spiral higher. Each pinch and squeeze of my nipples bringing me closer to ecstasy, ecstasy that had never been brought to me by anyone other than myself.

I should have been ashamed of the loud whore-like moans that escaped my throat, but I was too far gone to care. I grasped the back of Edward's head in my hands and tangled my fingers in the hairs at the nape of his neck and tugged tightly on the ends.

I felt myself come undone and I cried his name out loudly and threw my head backwards. My toes curled and dug into Edward's waist as my back arched. My climax seemed to go on and on and Edward's moans and grunts grew louder by the second, until "Fuuuuuuuuuck Beeelllllllaaaaa" roared from his lips and he collapsed carefully on top of me.

My body was Jell-O, overwhelmed with what just happened. Edward nose nuzzled into my ear as I exclaimed, "Holy hell, Edward, what was that?"

Edward let out a breathy chuckle and said, "I love you, Bella!"

* * *

_**Awww wasn't that the sweetest dry hump evah! *gigglesnort* Sweet and dry hump just seem funny said together in the same sentence. **_

_**Before anyone says anything, yes Bella knows exactly what that was (*whispers* an orgasm) the question was completely rhetorical. **_

_**Reviews are better than a bedazzled couch**_


	15. How I Met Your Mother

**Let's all do the disclaimer dance: You put your right foot in, you put your right foot out…Wait, that's not right. Oh yeah. Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, not Muse and Mojo. If we did, we would have made the series a whole helluva a lot hotter.**

* * *

Chapter 15 How I Met Your Mother

EPOV

Bella's face was luminous as she stared up at me - cheeks pink, eyes lazy and her lips curled into a satisfied smile.

I know my own smiled echoed hers as I was feeling masculine pride for making her come undone. All with our clothes still on as well.

"Okay?" I murmured, brushing the hair back from her face.

"More than ok."

"Good. 'Cause I plan on making you feel ok on a regular basis," I said with a cheeky grin.

Looping her arms around my neck, she smiled. "I think I could be okay with that, Mr. Cullen."

"I was hoping you'd say that, Miss Swan." Pressing a kiss to her lips, I slid off Bella's body with a regretful sigh. Her answering sigh echoed mine.

I turned on the movie for her and disappeared to my bedroom upstairs to change my clothes quickly. When I came back down, I smiled at seeing Bella curled up under the fugly ass afghan my Mom had crocheted for both Emmett and I when we'd got our own first places. She'd said it was a rite of passage that when a Cullen man got their own place, their mother had to give them some kind of reminder to visit. Emmett had hidden his in his hallway closet, but I didn't mind it, and it was toasty warm.

Snuggling next to Bella, I nuzzled her neck as I got comfy and wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her back against my chest. She fit perfectly in my arms and I must have dozed off as I heard her soft voice say my name. I blearily blinked my eyes open and saw the credits for the movie rolling.

"Sorry," I yawned and stretched. "I didn't mean to zone out on you."

She smiled and climbed out from underneath the afghan and I immediately felt the loss of heat and her presence.

"It's alright. I'm pretty tired myself." She smothered a yawn and padded into the kitchen to grab a glass of water, her sock feet quiet on the tile. I had the thought that she belonged in my house, comfortable, loved...like my afghan. But unlike its ugly ass, she was beautiful.

I was a lucky, lucky bastard.

When she came back into the living room, she yawned, pushing her thick hair back from her face. "I should get going, Edward. I've got a doctor's appointment pretty early tomorrow."

"Okay. Dinner tomorrow? I'll even try making you the famous Cullen chicken bake."

"Sure," she said smiling as she slid her feet into her Chucks and pulled on her sweatshirt. I put my hand on the small of her back and walked her out to her truck like I always did.

"You don't have to walk me out every time, you know," she said softly, her dark eyes luminous in the moonlight.

"Yeah, but it gives me the opportunity to do this." Pulling her into my arms, I rested my cheek against the top of Bella's head.

"And this is wonderful," she said, her voice low and happy, her arms wrapping around my middle, leaning into my embrace.

We stood that way for a few minutes until I noticed her start to shiver in the cool night air.

Finally letting go, I reached over and pulled her car door open before bending down and easily lifting her to sit in the driver's seat with a muffled giggle on her part. "I can get into the car all on my own, you know."

"Again..."

"It gives me the opportunity to do this, right?" She pressed a kiss to my lips before turning in the seat and starting up her little car.

"Right."

Smiling, I shut the door and stood there waving like an idiot as she drove away. Man, I was in so much trouble.

I couldn't stop whistling as I got ready for bed. A line from a Mel Brooks movie I'd watched last week with Bella popped into my head. "It's good to be the king."

When I woke up the next morning, I made a doctor's appointment of my own; to get checked out like I'd promised Bella. The only other woman I'd ever been with was Tanya, and it'd been a while, but a promise was a promise.

Luckily, my doctor's office had a cancellation and I was in and out faster than I'd expected, with a clean bill of health, thankfully. I didn't think Tanya had ever cheated on me or anything, but it felt good to know I was healthy.

My phone rang as I was walking out of the clinic, and I saw Emmett's name flashing on the screen. "Hello Emmett."

"Hey Baby Bro," he drawled. "What's shakin'?"

"Not much, just running some errands and about to get some stuff at the store. Bella's coming over later."

He whistled loudly and I held the phone away from my ear before I went deaf.

"Damn little man, no wonder I haven't heard a word out of you lately. Bella's been keeping you busy, huh?"

"Ha, Ha. We have plans tonight, that's all."

"Righhhhhht. Plans. So have y'all made the beast with two backs, done the horzontal mambo-"

I cut him off. "Goodbye, Emmett. Call me when you grow up."

As I hit end, I swear I heard him laughing at me.

After running some errands and stopping at the grocery store to pick up the bare essentials for dinner and stowing them in the small backpack I slung across my back, I hopped on my bike and headed for my house. I wanted to go for a quick run, take a shower and tidy up before Bella came over.

I grabbed the mail from the mailbox on the way in and plopped on the couch, opening a large envelope marked time sensitive. When I opened it, I was pleasantly surprised to find entry materials for the regional ballroom dance competition, something I'd participated in every year since I'd turned fifteen. Tanya and I had always been partners, but as I sat there on the couch, I pondered asking Bella. She was good, the best I'd seen in a while for someone who'd just started learning, but I knew Tanya would freak out.

Bella. She was the only thing I could think about. If Emmett could read my mind, he'd make fun of me right now. Bella - beautiful, fiery and mine. I shook my head at the possessive thought, but thought back to our conversation last night. She'd never been with someone before me, and I knew I was getting ahead of myself, but the thought that I could be the first one to touch her that way made me crazy.

Shrugging my shoulders at my own internal debate, I threw shorts and an old t shirt on and slid my feet into my worn running shoes. I took off around the block, trying to relieve some of the tension that knotted my shoulders.

BPOV

Keys, keys, where'd I put my keys? I was running late for my doctor appointment with my gyno. After last night's literally orgasmic experience, I was never more sure that I wanted Edward to be the one. The thought of having sex with Edward didn't bring up any of the old fears or feelings; I felt nothing but excited apprehension and couldn't wait to I give him what no other man had ever had from me. I had been feeling this way for awhile, and had made an appointment to go see Dr. Hurst the day before. I patted my back at my foresight for the sixth time, then rifled around in my purse for the who knows how manyeth time, still unable to locate my keys. Last night I came home high on Edward, and floated inside, set down my stuff and went to bed where my dreams were filled with him and me, all naked bodies and tangled limbs. I realized I was just standing in my entryway, goofy smile on my face, daydreaming. I didn't have time for this, I needed to find my keys and get to the Dr.'s office. I thought that maybe they fell out in the car, so I decided to go out and take a look. I opened my front door only to find my keys sticking out from the lock. Really, Bella? Holy hell, I can't believe I did that! I am lucky no one broke in while I was sleeping. I definitely would not be telling Edward about this, he would be pissed off like no other and worried beyond measure. Rose would have my ass, too, if she found out. Hell, I wanted to kick my own ass for doing something so stupid. Being in love with Edward was definitely affecting my brain function and I was becoming a first class airhead.

Quickly relocking my front door, I hopped in my car and sped off to my Doctor's office. A very attractive, older, blonde haired man was just leaving as I entered and flashed me a dazzling smile. It struck me as familiar, somehow, as he politely opened the door for me and let me through. I thanked him and headed to the receptionist desk to check in. I was then informed that Dr. Hurst had an emergency delivery she had to run off to and was told I could either reschedule or see Dr. Hurst's new partner, Dr. Platt. I really just wanted to get this over with, so I agreed.

Several minutes later, the nurse, cheerfully called me back to see Dr. Platt. After taking my vitals and asking the typical questions, she told me to take off my clothes and slip on the paper gown and that Dr. Platt would be in momentarily. I had heard that before and expected to wait at least a good fifteen minutes before I saw the good doctor, but to my surprise, less than 5 minutes later there was a knock at the door and in strode a beautiful woman with hair the same color I had only seen on one person before - Edward. She smiled kindly at me and I immediately felt at ease with her. I explained my reason for coming in and then she did her standard exam. Afterwards she told me everything looked good and to get dressed and come meet her in her office.

She left the room and I put my clothes back on and headed to her office, a couple of doors down. When I reached it, I knocked gently and heard her say, "Come in." Walking in to her office, I noticed one wall was lined with books. She had a beautiful view out the window that sat behind her desk, and the whole feel of the office was quite comforting and more like I was in a home than an office. Dr. Platt was on the phone when I entered, but she motioned for me to come in and take a seat in the plush chair across from her desk.

"Ok, I gotta go now. Love you too, sweetie." I smiled sweetly as I watched her hang up from her conversation with a loved one. "Well everything appears to be in order. You have a clean bill of health and are good to go," she told me, then went over the side effects and precautions of the birth control pills once again for me. Once she finished writing out the scrip, she handed it to me. I leaned forward to grab it from her and noticed a picture on her desk set. It was of her, the blonde man who had greeted me on the way in, and Emmett and Edward. WHAT THE HELL? My jaw dropped and I froze and I am sure I went as pale as a ghost. How did she know Edward? She couldn't be his mom, could she? Her last name was Platt, not Cullen. If she was Edward's mother, I am going to die. She seemed not to notice my odd behavior, and I slowly grabbed the piece of paper from her and rose to leave. "You wouldn't happen to be related to Rosalie Swan, would you?" she asked, and my stomach spun around like one of those crazy tilt a whirls at the fair.

"Uh...um..yes she would be my sister," I said, trembling a bit as I spoke.

Dr. Platt's eyes lit up. "She is a wonderful girl. I just met her briefly last night for the first time; she is dating my son, Emmett."

HOLY SHIT! She was Edward's mom! Edward's mom just had her hands and face up in my hooha, Edward's mom just gave me birth control pills to have sex with her son. The look on my face must have not been good because Dr. Platt rushed to my side. "Dear, you suddenly don't look so well. Are you ok?"

"Uh...um...I-I just give me a minute," I said. She nodded and waited patiently while the mortification and complete awkwardness of this moment swirled and tumbled around me. What do I do? Do I tell her about Edward? I mean, what will she think if I don't and then one day Edward wants to introduce me to his parents or Rose or Emmett say something about me or Edward does? I cleared my throat, gathered my courage, and spoke. "Well, it's just that this is a bit awkward." I let out a shrill, high pitched giggle, most likely making me look insane. "Um...so you are Edward's mom too?" I mentally banged my head against her office desk. Of course she's Edward's mom, stupid!

"Oh, you know Edward!" she exclaimed, her face lighting up at the mention of her younger son.

"Uh, yeah you could say that. I'm his..." shit shit shit what do I tell her I am? His boss? His girlfriend? His boss who is also his girlfriend? "Boss' girlfriend!" is what tumbled out of my mouth. Boss' girlfriend? What the hell, Bella?

Dr. Platt looked confused. "Oh, I thought his boss was a woman?" I was dying inside. Boss' girlfriend, really?

"She is. What I meant to say is, I am his boss..." then trailed off slightly, saying under my breath, "andhisgirlfriend." If I thought her face had lit up before, it was nothing compared to the thousand watts it glowed with now.

She grasped me in a big hug. "So you're the reason for my son's recent extremely chipper attitude! He told me there was someone, but not who. How funny for us to meet like this!"

_Yeah funny,_ I thought, _more like extremely uncomfortable._ What was Edward gonna say? I just told his mother about us before he could, not to mention she now knows I came in so I could have sex with her son. This was one majorly fucked up situation.

"Dr. Platt?" I asked as I released myself from her grip and took a few steps backwards. "Edward and I are real new and I would appreciate it if you could keep this between us until I can explain it all to him. Is that ok?"

"Of course, Bella. I wouldn't dream of discussing anything we've talked about with Edward. I'm just so happy to meet you." Looking at her watch, she clicked her tongue. "Sorry to rush, but I have my next patient. It was so good to meet you and hopefully my son will properly introduce us soon. Take care."

She opened the door for me and we both filed out into the hallway. Waving, she disappeared into another room with a click of the door behind her, and I quickly hightailed it to my car, cheeks heated in total mortification. Getting behind the wheel, I rested my face against it, wishing I could rewind the whole experience and start again. Sweet Jesus, I'd just gotten birth control from my ridiculously hot boyfriend's mother. I might as well have said, 'Why yes, Dr. Platt, I do plan on doing ridiculously unspeakably hot things to your baby boy soon.' Letting out a sigh, I willed myself to calm. This wasn't exactly how I pictured this day going.

Turning on the radio, I took a few deep breaths and tried to tell myself that it wasn't that bad.

I'd probably find this whole experience hilarious if I wasn't so nervous about tonight. I'd pretty much decided in my head that Edward and I were at a place where I was comfortable taking it to the next level. That didn't mean I didn't have butterflies in my stomach. I knew I was average looking, but it was still daunting that Edward had been with the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen besides Rose. I wasn't sure if I could compete, but I was sure as hell gonna try. I'd never felt anything like he made me feel, and I wasn't afraid any longer.

Finally starting my car, I drove home and took a long relaxing shower before throwing on my version of sexy lingerie - a sexy pair of cheekies and a cute, but comfortable, cotton bra. Slipping on my favorite pair of jeans and a faded band t shirt, I slipped on my Chucks and hopped in my car to head to Edward's place.

When I got to his house, I jogged up the steps and knocked lightly on the door before letting myself in. "Edward!" I called out, taking off my sweatshirt and kicking off my shoes.

Hearing the pounding of feet, a blur of jeans-covered man skidded around the corner and collided with the couch. Swearing and hopping up and down, he smiled sheepishly when he saw me standing in the middle of the living room. "Hey. Sorry, I was running late and couldn't remember if I unlocked the door."

I laughed at Edward's uncharacteristic clumsiness and he grinned wider as I felt my face heat as I took in his shirtless state. It's not like I hadn't seen it before in one of our heated make out sessions, but every time, his sinewy, lean beauty made my breath catch.

His grin turned cocky as he sauntered towards me, 100% confident, sexy, unapologetic male. Stopping so close I had to look up to see his face, the heat from his body and intoxicating scent of cologne and man and plain old freshly showered Edward enveloped me.

"Hi," he said softly, before cupping my face in his hands and gently kissing my lips. Closing my eyes, I leaned into him, his touch innocent enough but still enough to spark. Baby, you're a firework indeed.

"Hi, yourself," I said, feeling his lips quirk against mine.

"What's so funny?" I murmured, opening my eyes and peering up at him, feigned annoyance in my tone.

"Nothing's funny, it just makes me smile that I can make you look like that. Me. I'm the luckiest bastard alive."

"Like what?" My eyebrows shot skyward.

"Like you're the cat that ate the canary," he said softly, rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb. "Like you've wrapped your lips around the tastiest bite of food you've ever eaten. Like you've just gotten your socks kissed off," he clarified. "And all I did was touch you. It amazes me. Every single time. And I love that I'm the one who makes you feel that way."

His green eyes were honest, filled with love and promises of something so much deeper.

If he hadn't already told me he loved me, and I hadn't blurted it out like an idiot, I'd have told him right then. Hell, if I was braver, ballsier, and more experienced; I would have dragged him down to the floor and made sweet, sweet love on the fuzzy grey carpet next to his coffee table. But this wasn't just about sex, this was about connecting, and I was glad we'd connected as best friends before venturing into this unexplored territory.

I was quiet, and he stared at me as I searched for the words...that were appropriate, that could properly explain what I was feeling and found myself at a loss. I, Bella Swan, who made her living talking to people all day in one form or another, was lost for words. I didn't want clichéd or overdone or perfect. I wanted us.

He palmed my face in one large hand, thumb rubbing my cheekbone, and my sigh was loud in the quiet room.

"Me too, Bella. Me too."

Gently leaning down, he brushed his lips over mine, once, twice, and enfolded me in his arms. Willingly I went, wrapping my arms around his waist, feeling his heart thump against my ear, steady and strong. Swallowing the lump in my throat, I turned my head, kissing his chest and a low, contented sound rumbled in his chest.

We stood there for a few minutes and I basked in his presence. Edward gave and gave and I took it greedily, just standing there. A normal woman would have jumped him already...but call me crazy, I liked this feeling. Of something more than ridiculous overwhelming need. Because, even though I'd never slept with anyone before, I knew that when the fiery, all consuming passion burned lower, there had to be something more to keep two people together. He made me laugh, challenged my brain constantly and was just Edward. He knew my deep, dark secrets and hadn't run screaming in fear.

Just then, an acrid smell reached my nose and I sniffed the air. Jesus, had he finally made me catch on fire from just touching his beautiful body?

"Is something burning?"

"Oh shit! The chicken bake!"

Turning and sprinting toward the kitchen, Edward disappeared and I heard the banging and clanging of an oven door opening and slamming closed.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Waving the smoke out and opening a window, he stared, dismayed at the blackened charred mess in the casserole dish he'd haphazardly tossed on top of the oven.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I wanted to make you something special and I totally ruined it," he bit out through his teeth in disappointment.

"It's ok, Edward, I appreciate the effort. I bet it would have tasted awesome," I said, poking at the blackened lump with a wooden spoon.

Running his hands through his hair in frustration, he let out a heavy sigh.

"Hey, it's alright. That's why God invented pizza. I remember that from Sunday school," I intoned in what I attempted to be a biblical sounding voice, but ended up sounding more like one of the "manly looking ladies" from Monty Python. "And on the 8th day, God said there would be pizza. And it was righteous with canadian bacon and pineapple and all manner of yummy things. And there was much rejoicing."

Keeping a straight face, I watched his expression change from confused to what the hell, before he snorted with laughter at my absurd attempt to cheer him up.

"That is absolutely the worst British accent I've ever heard. It's really quite shameful." He tried to do his own and failed miserably, sounding eerily like Julia Child, and we both burst into laughter this time.

"Alright, Julia. Now that we've established we're both horrible Brits, where's the phone?" I stood on tippy-toes to peer around his shoulder for the phone. It was a running joke that who ever ordered the takeout got to pay and Edward hated it when I'd beat him to the check.

"I don't know!" he said, sprinting for the living room, where I knew he must have brought it earlier.

"You are the worst liar. Ever, in the history of liars," I yelled, before ducking around the couch and beating him to the phone. Holding it up, I crowed in victory until I felt myself being tripped. I fell on the couch and then felt us both roll off, him landing on his back next to the couch, and me landing on top of him with an oomph.

Sitting up, I felt my cheeks warm as his eyes roamed my face and his hands came up to cup my waist, his thumbs tracing my hips. "I'll happily give in every time, if this is what I get."

"Good thing you're a good loser," I said, before sticking my tongue out and dialing the neighborhood pizza place we always ordered from by memory. I stuttered out our order as his fingers slipped under the hem of my t-shirt, lightly tracing the sensitive skin at my waist. His hands roamed my back, but never went overly high or low, teasing me relentlessly with gentle touches. I swatted him when I got off the phone. "Jackass. You're lucky I didn't order 10 extra large pizzas with anchovies."

Shuddering, he made a face at me. "You wouldn't do that. Everyone knows anchovies are just fancy cat food."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

Leaning down, I pecked his lips with my own, and braced my hands on his chest to push myself off. His hands squeezed gently before settling on my ass.

"Keep it up and we'll be answering the door for pizza naked," I said softly.

"And that's a bad thing? Maybe we'll get a discount for the free show." Edward waggled his eyebrows at me.

"That's true. Nothing like giving the hot young pizza guy-" I mused, before giggling when his fingers dug into my sides, tickling me.

"Stop, stop! No more!" I cried after fighting him and his wandering hands off. I felt him grow hard beneath me with all the struggling and wiggling I'd done. And I may have enjoyed it. Just a bit.

Ok, a lot.

Rocking my hips gently, I watched Edward's eyes close, before he hissed out a breath. Enjoying the power I felt at making him feel this way under me, I ran my hands over the muscles of his chest, my fingernails scraping gently. Last night he'd been the one to make me come undone...but today I was enjoying being on top, literally.

"Bella," his voice was strained.

"Yes, Edward?"

"What are you doing?" He drew in a sharp breath as I rocked my hips again, this time letting out a low moan myself. He felt so good. All lean, long muscles straining against me, rubbing and grinding and oh, he felt so good. I dipped my head down to kiss him, deep and wet and unmistakably needy. I knew I'd hoped to be romantic later during hopefully our first time together, but the way he felt against me was out of this world. It was as if 30 + years of repressed sexual tension and hormones were being released.

Burying his hands in my hair, he kissed me back, straining to sit up. I shifted in his lap, rocking against him, feeling the whimper escape my throat as we broke apart, gasping for breath, and his lips attacked my neck. Arching back, I could do nothing but cling to his shoulders as his tongue and lips sucked, caressed and nibbled exposed skin.

"You taste so damn good," he mumbled from my neck. His wandering hands left my hair and ventured downward, tugging on my t-shirt, and I felt as if I could have spontaneously combusted from just looking at him. His hair was sticking up all over the place from being ravaged by my fingers and his lips were red and swollen from my kisses. What really killed me were his eyes. Gah. His eyes were hungry, heavy lidded, and the green so dark it was almost black. I felt a surge of pride and feminine power; I had made him look like this. Shaking my head at my fuzzy thoughts, I pulled my t-shirt over my head and dropped it to the floor without hesitation.

"So beautiful...Bella...I cannot believe no one else has touched you like this," he said, running a fingertip lightly from my collarbone to the swell of the tops of my breasts. The glancing touch sent a shiver down my spine and I moaned. His touch was gentle, even though his body shook with the effort of restraint.

His eyes held mine, watching, waiting, and I loved him more for it. I knew Edward wanted me as badly as I desperately need him, but he didn't push me, or force me. He just touched and watched my reaction, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted. And I wanted to feel his skin against mine. Without any barriers. Reaching around to the back clasp of my bra, I was about to flick it open when the doorbell rang.

"Pizza!" The male voice was muffled by the door. The loud noise was startling and I jumped and instinctively curved my body towards my very sexually frustrated boyfriend, who grumbled several choice swear words under his breath. I should have known this would happen while waiting for dinner to arrive.

Sagging against each other, he nuzzled my neck, mumbling, "If we ignore him, do you think he'll still leave the pizza?"

Smiling, I found his mouth with my own and kissed him quickly before snagging my t-shirt off the floor and slipping it over my head. "Sorry love, as hungry as you make me, my stomach is growling like there's a wild animal in there," I said against his lips as he kissed me with lingering touches, trying to coerce me into ignoring the deliveryman.

On cue, my stomach growled and he relented, letting me stand up. I grabbed some cash out of my purse on the table beside the door before opening it and grabbing the pizza. The older man did a doubletake before shooting me a knowing look, so I knew I must have still looked disheveled.

I quickly handed him some cash and closed the door with a smile on my face, which grew when I turned and saw Edward still lying flat on the floor, with his arm thrown over his eyes and a very prominent tented area in his jeans.

"What? If I'd gotten up, I'd have poked his eye out," he grumbled from his position.

"That's a true statement." I laughed and set the pizza boxes on the coffee table before retrieving plates, napkins and red chili flakes from his kitchen along with a couple of cans of soda. Sitting down on the couch, I opened the boxes and inhaled; the cheesy, gooey, meaty goodness heavenly to my empty stomach.

Leaning over, I ran my fingers down his arm until my hand met his, easily slipping inside his larger palm. Pressing a kiss to his fingers, I tugged and he took the hint, sitting up and letting me pull him up. Plopping down next to me on the couch, he wrapped his arm around me and dropped a kiss to my shoulder before grabbing a plate and loading up on pizza. Turning on a movie, we snuggled together and I let out a contented sigh. Edward beside me and a night of pizza, movies and hopefully more - it couldn't get any more perfect than this.

* * *

**Reviews are better than a shirtless Edward wearing a cheesy porno stache whilst knocking on your door. "Pizza guy!"**


	16. Crash Into Me

**Again, Muse and Mojo don't own twilight. SM does. Savvy?**

* * *

Chapter 16 Crash Into Me

EPOV

Yawning when the credits for the movie ended, I nuzzled Bella's neck and her sleepy sigh from where she was laying, sprawled across my chest, made me smile. She burrowed into my chest and I had the feeling she didn't want to move. I didn't either. Comfortable, sleepy and blissfully happy with the warm body of my girlfriend wrapped around me.

She didn't usually stay the night, hadn't even since we'd said the words that made my heart feel like it would burst out of my chest. But I didn't want to push her into anything more than she was ready for. I wanted Bella to want to stay with me, make the next step because she wanted to, not because she knew I wanted it.

And want her, I did. With the overwhelming desire that I had to constantly reign in, for fear of pushing her too far before she was ready. Her taking control and kissing the hell out of me earlier before the pizza guy had so rudely interrupted us had proven again that she felt the same. It was probably a good thing we had been stopped in the middle of Bella pulling her shirt off and rocking against my near constant erection that was made unbearable by her brazenness.

I knew it would have been her first time and she didn't deserve being taken roughly on the ratty old carpet next to my coffee table in the living room. If we'd continued, it would have been rough and raw and not at all romantic like she deserved, with how worked up she'd gotten me. Just with a few kisses she could make me crazy, out of my mind with lust. Bella deserved romance and soft sheets and candles...and...and...more. She deserved the world. And I wanted to be the one who gave her everything. Starting with love and tenderness and soft touches. Bella and I hadn't been together very long, but ever since the first day I'd laid eyes on her, I'd known she was the one.

Easing out from underneath her small form, I tucked the blanket around her body and grabbed my phone off the coffee table. I needed some advice on how to not mess this up. Stepping outside, I sat on my back step, not wanting to wake Bella up with my voice.

The phone rang three times before a sleepy, pissed off sounding Emmett answered. "You better have won the fucking lottery and want to buy me the fanciest fucking jeep on the market."

Laughing, I joked, "What, did I wake you up, old man? It's only 11:30 on a Saturday night."

"It's 11:30 and I may have spent all day working then went out for drinks with Rose and her co-workers. I'm fucking spent. What do you want, Edward?"

"I need some advice, big brother. I'm in love with Bella and I don't want to screw this up."

"Just don't fuck it up, Edward. Don't over think it like I know you do everything else."

"Real helpful, Emmett."

"What, do you want me to blow smoke up your over thinking ass or tell you like it is? Bella is beautiful and smart and sexy. Why she's with you, I have no fucking clue. You're skinny and awkward and don't get me started on the whole questioning your sexuality with the dancing thing."

"Thanks, Emmett." I rolled my eyes.

"What? Have you guys not done it yet? 'Cause that would be a fucking shame. Rose is so unbelievably fucking hawt, with her long, sexy legs and her tits...oh my god...her tits. And her ass... don't get me started on her ass..." he trailed off.

I made a retching noise and he continued.

"Point is, she's a real feisty one in the sack. If Bella's anything like her sister, she'll be the same. You just gotta remember what I told you when your balls first dropped and you discovered girls. The girl always comes first. No matter what. Only a real man can make his fucking woman purr like a kitten by-"

"Jesus, Emmett."

"You know, when you go down on her and you're just all nom nom nom?" he made a disgusting wet sound and yelped. I heard a muttering in the back and him apologize to Rose for waking her up.

I sighed, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Look, little bro. You're worrying too much about this. You can't put the pussy up on a pedestal."

"Did you seriously just quote the _40 Year Old Virgin_?" I mused.

"Fuck yeah, that movie was funny as fuck and full of truth. Now stop wasting your time talking to me and go make your woman yours. Make me proud, Emoward."

Shaking my head, I had to laugh. My brother, the wise man.

"Good night, Em."

"Good night, Mr. Ed."

Rolling my eyes as I shut off my phone, I had to give it to him; Emmett wouldn't steer me wrong.

Slipping it into my pocket, I stepped inside the house and locked the door behind me.

Shutting off the kitchen lights, I wandered into the living room, fully expecting to find Bella still curled up underneath my afghan, sound asleep. Instead what I found was the TV shut off, afghan folded neatly and the lights off as well. It wasn't like Bella to leave without saying goodbye first. Even when she was tired. Confused, I crossed to the window and peered out. Hmmm...her little car was still parked in the driveway behind my bike.

_Maybe she decided to stay the night_ I thought to myself, hopeful as I walked up the stairs to my bedroom. Maybe she was really ready for that next step, staying overnight again...this time as my girlfriend...easing into this new phase of our relationship slowly...oh sweet Jesus...

Bella had most definitely not left for the night. The small bedside lamp was on, throwing shadows across her face, highlighting her natural beauty and sexiness I'd always thought she'd kept hidden from the world. From everyone except me... luckily. She'd curled up in my bed wearing a thin cotton pajama top of mine she must have pulled from my clean laundry basket, the buttons half undone and riding up on her bare legs. Her alabaster skin was smooth and unblemished in the dim light - perfect.

Pulling off my shirt, I tossed it in my dirty clothes basket and did the same with my jeans and socks, leaving myself in my boxer briefs.

For a moment I stood there, running my hand over my face tiredly and pondered if I should pull on a pair of pajama pants...if this was too forward. My eyes ran over Bella's bare legs and I shrugged. She obviously was comfortable so I would be too.

Padding across the room, I quietly turned off the lamp, the click of the switch loud in the room and pulled back the covers on my king sized bed and slid in, scooting close to Bella's sleeping form.

Her face in the dim light from the full moon filtering in the window was beautiful, peaceful, lips quirked in a small smile. "Beautiful," I whispered, knowing she couldn't hear me.

Touching her face lightly, rubbing my thumb over her cheekbone, I smiled when she sighed and leaned into my touch. Snuggling closer, I nuzzled her neck, inhaling the wonderful scent that was Bella. Woman, a light floral scent, and her. Gently pressing a kiss to just below her ear, I willed the erection I'd been sporting all night away so I could hold her without poking her eye out like I'd joked earlier.

Running my lips over her collarbone, I whispered good night and felt her shiver against me. Hmm. Maybe she had heard me, after all. Lips curving into a smile, I pressed an open mouthed kiss to the spot on her chest next to a cute little freckle I could just make out in the dim light. Her indrawn breath clued me in. My sweet, sexy girlfriend and best friend wasn't really asleep.

"Bella...you're a horrible fake sleeper," I whispered, amusement in my voice.

Slowly opening her eyes, she peered at me in the darkness, eyes soft...dark...and full of chagrin. "Shut it, you. I didn't want you to think I was too pushy, climbing into your bed in the middle of the night like this."

"Love, you can climb in my bed any time you want. No questions asked. And, may I just say, my pj's look a hell of a lot better on you than me," I said, tugging on the lapel of the button up top.

"Think so? They looked pretty comfy." She reached out and pushed my hair out of my eyes, her fingers lingering on my face, soft and gentle.

Leaning closer, I gently kissed her sexy, full bottom lip, catching it with my own before nipping at it with my teeth. Closing her eyes, she moaned into my mouth and twisted her fingers in my hair, gently tugging me closer.

Deepening the kiss, our tongues tangled and I was the one who moaned this time, fighting for control against this insane wave of lust and need that crashed over me every time we touched.

I rolled closer, so close there wasn't space between our bodies, and she hitched her leg over my hip, nestling my erection close to the heated place between her legs I'd yet to touch. But want to touch it, I did. I wanted Bella to feel this craziness, this need...this want...that I felt. Our mouths were intense, trying to devour each other with the desperation we'd both felt earlier before being interrupted.

Pulling away, gasping for breath, I closed my eyes and willed myself to calm down so I could do this right. Love her right. Slowly and gently...the way she deserved.

Opening them again, I cupped her face in my hand and brushed her hair back. Bella was beautiful in the faint light, eyes huge and dark and serious. An intense but indecipherable look that I hadn't seen yet passed over her features and I felt the nerves return.

"Is this ok, you know, touching you like this...I don't want to push you into anything you're not ready for," I stuttered out. "Bella, I-I love you and I don't wanna mess this up. Please tell me you want this as much as I do."

She stared at me, saying nothing...and I began to pull away, taking her silence for agreement.  
"You're right, it is too soon...I'm sorry-it's just-." I took a deep breath.

"Edward," she began, her eyes filling with tears. "Love, don't take this the wrong way...but shut up and kiss me already."

Crushing her lips under mine, I felt my chest swell with emotion. God, I loved this woman. Sweet, sexy, spunky...everything I wanted. And more.

I needed to get my shit together and calm down. Pulling back, I rested my face against her neck and panted for breath. Think of something boring...not disgusting like my usual boner deflating image of my mom and dad getting it on, but something distracting. Think, Edward...think. Oh yeah. Golf...golf was boring...right?

Whimpering in protest, she kissed my neck and tried to pull me back to her, arms and legs needy and grasping.

Nuzzling her neck, I murmured, "Slow down, love. Let me love you."

Pulling back, putting some space between us, I propped myself up on one arm and trailed my fingers down her face, neck...between the valley of her breasts exposed by the deep v in the pajama top she was wearing.

Stopping at the end of the v of exposed skin, I marveled, "Why Miss Swan, are you trying to seduce me with all of these open buttons?"

Her eyes flashed fire in the dim light and she caught my hand and brought it back to the first button. "Please," she whispered.

Flicking open the button with my fingers, I moved to the next, quickly making my way downward until the thin fabric just rested together between her breasts. Her breath came quickly, chest rising and falling as I touched her soft skin, caressing, pausing to lean over and press kisses on any skin I could reach before nudging the shirt off her shoulders, little pants and moans escaping her voice husky.

This time I hissed out a breath and licked my lips as the fabric opened, exposing bare skin underneath. Beautiful, milky white skin from her neck down to the top of her sexy little panties.

"Jesus, Bella...you're so damn beautiful." Nipping and sucking, I worshipped her beautiful chest, pushing the pj top all the way open, and drew in a deep breath. Below the thin cotton, Bella was bare, the silky skin of her breasts and dusky nipples in the moonlight making me moan. At my heated look, her nipples tightened into little points. Licking my lips, I almost didn't recognize my own voice, lower and raspier than normal, when I murmured, "So beautiful."

"Edward, you feel so amazing," she whimpered against me, writhing at my touch and her fingers ran over my chest, fingernails lightly scraping, caressing...making me shudder when her fingers brushed my own nipples.

Running my hand down her chest, smoothing it with my palm, I cupped a breast, gently touching, massaging with my fingers, listening to her little sounds and moans to tell me what she liked.

"Do you like this?" I asked, watching her face. Even in the dim light I could see how flushed her face was, eyes heavy lidded with desire as she watched me watch her.

"Yes," she gasped.

Leaning forward, I nuzzled her breast with my nose, loving the way her smooth skin felt against my face, loving the way Bella reacted when I touched her.

Gently kissing and sucking a nipple into my mouth, her back arched with a cry and she pushed against me, burying her fingers in my hair, the other hand frantic on my back.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this before?" I murmured, kissing my way across her breasts to lavish attention on the other nipple.

"No, just you."

I felt a surge of pride and possessiveness. "Good. I want to be the only one who ever touches you like this, love."

"Only you," she gasped as I sucked on her other nipple, cheeks hollowing with the effort and she arched into to my touch even more. "Edward...you're making me crazy," she moaned.

Moving south, I kissed down her stomach, tongue tickling her belly button and she writhed closer, pulling me to lay across her legs.

"Love, I haven't even begun to make you crazy," I said, voice rough and low, and grinned internally when her eyes widened in shock before closing. Biting her lip, she opened them again, and the look in her big brown eyes sent fire down my spine.

BPOV

My skin was on fire. I had to be burning, as I writhed and moaned beneath Edward's touch. His fingers, mouth, and tongue blazed a trail of fire across my stomach, licking, sucking, nibbling as he reached my belly button. The faint stubble on his chin scraped and tickled the soft skin of my stomach and I knew I was making incoherent noises.

Good lord, I'd thought before that he could make me crazy, but the way he looked at me, green eyes dark and full of need, heavy lidded, lips dark and swollen from my kisses, and his voice… My god, his voice would be my undoing. Lower and huskier than usual, it rumbled against my skin, almost growling as he told me I was beautiful, asked me what I liked, and best of all...told me I was his.

I'd decided earlier that I was tired of waiting...I wanted Edward, and he wanted me. When I'd woken up, alone and tucked under the afghan on his couch, I'd heard a faint voice coming from outside, where he'd stepped out to take a phone call. From the frustrated tone of voice, I assumed it was Emmett, calling just to wind him up about something. The two Cullen brothers obviously had a good relationship, but Emmett always knew just how to rile up his younger brother.

I'd folded up the blanket neatly, turned everything off in the living room and snuck up to Edward's room, contemplating crawling into his bed completely naked...was it too tacky? Too overdone to seduce my sexy boyfriend into action?

Spotting a pair of folded, faded, light blue cotton pajamas sitting in a laundry basket on the floor solidified my decision. I wouldn't get cold, but would still appear sexy...I hoped.

Blinking, I shook my head and brought myself back to the present. Watching the tousled copper hair of my ridiculously handsome boyfriend moving south to where he stopped, chin resting on my belly, waiting for my response.

"What?"

"Ok, love?"

"Ok? Edward...more than ok," I murmured, tangling my hands in the crazy strands, watching him hum with contentment when I scratched my fingernails lightly over his scalp.

"Good." Pressing a kiss to my stomach, he reached my panties, and his eyebrow rose, questioning.

"Please," I said, suddenly lost for words. Please, for the love of god...touch me where I ache. If he did I would literally see stars, I was so turned on by how he loved me. No one had ever touched me there, and I wanted Edward to be the one.

He tugged gently on my panties and I lifted my hips, Edward sliding them down my legs, leaving me bare except for the pj top that was mostly hanging off my shoulders anyhow.

"Mmmm...God, Bella...I can smell you. So wet and ready for me." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. I knew he was fighting for control while at the same time savoring how he affected me. Edward's lean, muscled body shook with the force of maintaining control from the first moment he'd touched me, and it was magnified by a million right now as I lay, almost bare in front of him. Pressing a kiss to the small patch of groomed hair between my legs, his hot breath tickled me and I moaned, legs falling open.

Smoothing his hands over my bare thighs, he ran them over my hips and pulled himself up the bed to lie against me, covering my mouth with his in a harsh, demanding kiss. His tongue took, demanded, and I was helpless to respond in turn, wrapping my arms around his shoulders and moaning into his mouth when his arousal rubbed against my nakedness.

Moaning when he slipped his fingers between us, my eyes slammed shut when he touched me where I ached the most. My head dropped and mouth went slack, feeling Edward's talented nimble fingers slick and slippery between my legs. At any other time I might have been embarrassed at the amount of noise I was making, a keening pleading noise that seemed to go on and on. Circling, rubbing, his fingers making me crazy as he panted against my neck, kissing sucking, whatever skin he could find. "Come on love...you're so beautiful...let go for me...my Bella."

"Edward..." I moaned, feeling myself almost there...like the other times we'd been together like this, all desperate writhing and needy. Arching, I could feel the pleasure just out of reach, needing something...anything..."More," I panted.

His lips crashed into mine at the same time he gently slid a finger into my slick folds. I strained closer, and he slid in another, slippery and needy, finding just the right spot. I stiffened in his arms, gasping his name, head thrown back in abandon as I felt the heat shoot from my belly throughout my body.

Burying my face in his neck, I gasped for breath after riding the extreme rise and fall of release. I was in Edward's bed, mostly naked, wrapped around him like a pretzel. His chest rose and fell raggedly, matching mine and we stuck together, a sweaty mess of limbs. The only difference was he was still needy and wanting, as evidenced by the rather large bulge poking me in the stomach.

"Okay?" he murmured, fingers running through my hair.

Incredulous, I lifted my head and stared at him. His face was serious, with a hint of smug, and I had to laugh at the ridiculousness of his question.

"Are you serious?" I asked. "You just turned me into a boneless pile of mush. And you're asking if I'm ok? How about fabulous? Excellent? Supremely satisfied? Did you not hear the part where I screamed out your name?"

At my words his face broke out into a truly smug smile.

"Good," he murmured. "Bella...I...I...just can't get it to come out properly in words. But hopefully I showed you. How much you mean to me, I mean." He blushed, his face turning pink, and I think I fell in love with him even more. Awkward and intense...loving and funny. My Edward.

Brushing the hair off his forehead, I kissed his lips, feeling his hands pull me closer, shuddering under my soft touches to his chest. I wanted to touch him, make him feel good like he had me. Show him how much I cherished his friendship...companionship...love, need for me...everything. How much I just needed him.

Kissing his lips, I nudged him gently and he rolled to his back and I resumed my earlier position, settling in his lap and he groaned, hips thrusting upward as he felt only the thin fabric of his boxer briefs separating us.

I pushed the pajama top off my shoulders and felt my cheeks heat as I was well and truly bare now before him. Dipping my head, my hair covered my face, ends tickling my arms and he pushed the heavy weight back over my shoulders gently. Sitting back, I took a moment to truly look at what I'd missed tonight, in such a frantic desperate race to an orgasm. Edward sprawled out beneath me, cheeks flushed, hair wildly askew and looking up at me, eyes filled with love, desire, patience...everything I'd dreamed, fantasized...you name it. For me.

In the dim light, I could see the outline of his chest, well defined in lean ropy muscles, not overdone like a body builder or someone who spent time at the gym. Edward was athletic and graceful, body shaped by movement, and it showed in his form. Slim but muscular arms dotted in dark hair, long fingers and a long torso to match, tapering down to a muscular stomach.

My eyes roamed, taking in his beauty and I licked my lips. His hips shifted below me when I leaned down to press kisses to his face, neck, that spot on his collarbone where if I nipped with my teeth he'd moan, his earlobe...wherever I could reach, followed by my hands, slowly exploring. I smiled when he'd jump when I hit a sensitive spot, obviously restless from my touch, turned on but not impatient, content with letting me explore to my heart's content.

Moving down his chest, I nibbled, licked...pressed kisses to the small freckles that stood out against his pale skin. His hands came up to cup my hips, kneading, squeezing gently, and I have to say the feminine pride that I felt when he shuddered, gasped...writhed under my touch kept me confident in what I was doing, even though I'd never really done this before.

When I reached his nipple with my tongue, circling and licking, lightly suckling, his muttered "Fuck!" when I gently nipped turned me on further. Edward didn't really swear ever...so knew his control was wearing thin, having been tortured by my exploration.

Paying attention to the other, I did the same, feeling him hiss against me, hands becoming rougher on my skin as I moved lower...kissing sucking...loving the way the taut muscles of his stomach jumped under my touch, my hair falling forward and tickling his thighs...I reached my destination. _Now or never, Bella_, I told myself. I ached for him...wanted to feel him inside me...and this was the next step. I pushed away the flutter of nerves.

Locking eyes with Edward, I almost came on the spot from the look he gave me. Eyes heated, bottom lip clamped between his teeth, he watched me...waiting, never pushing...and I felt the wetness increase between my thighs.

My limited experience with men had been kissing… and the dry humping with Edward...nothing like this. I knew the mechanics and biology and Rose had described a man's penis as not being the most attractive feature...but the way he looked at me, reacted to my touch, I had no doubt...I wouldn't be put off.

Tracing the outline of the hard bulge beneath the fabric, I drew in a breath and watched it twitch beneath my touch.

"Bella..." he gritted out through his teeth. "You're killing me here."

"Trust me, I haven't begun to make you crazy yet." I smiled at him, a blatantly sexual smile...echoing his words from earlier.

His answering moan and subsequent thrust against my fingertips proved how much he craved my touch. Just like I had his. Taking a deep breath, I tugged on the sides of his boxers and he lifted his hips so I could pull them off and down his legs.

Kissing his muscled thighs, I sat back and took a look, taking in the view. Edward was beautiful, long and hard and proudly standing at attention. I wouldn't say the actual male penis is a pretty thing, but the fact that it was his and hard for me, from the way we felt together, was beautiful. Licking my lips, I watched him twitch and his hips moved restlessly.

Reaching out, I jumped when his hand clamped around my wrist, gently...but with authority. "Love," he growled, "I'd love it if you touch me...but I don't know how much longer I can last...you're driving me crazy," he said, eyes desperate. "You're...so fucking sexy...and..." his breath hissed out in a huff. My own eyes closed at his words. I myself was turned on beyond belief, this amazing feeling that bringing him pleasure brought myself.

"Edward...love...let me taste you," I stuttered out, my cheeks heating with the admission. I'd never in a million years want to imagine doing this with anyone but him, the intimacy of the act...and I leaned forward, kissing the tip gently, caressing the soft skin, over the hardness...a mixture of hard and soft against my fingertips.

A strangled cry left his lips, and the quick motion was a blur as I found myself pulled upwards and onto my back in one swift movement, staring up at his face. My arms were above my head and I watched in awe as he fought for control.

Eyes desperate, he panted, "Sorry...love...I couldn't take it anymore," he said sheepishly, hovering over my body, braced on his knees between my thighs.

Pulling his head down, I kissed him hard, my tongue demanding entrance into his mouth, not giving him a chance to slow down. I loved this frantic needy version of Edward, who was almost crawling out of his skin with desire. I didn't want him to over think and pull back. I knew I wanted him. Now.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I pulled him down to nestle between my thighs and he thrust against me, lower body mimicking his mouth, his hard length grazing the point between my legs where he felt so fucking good.

"Please, Edward," I groaned, "Please, love."

"Oh god," he grunted. "I can't take it when you beg like that. So fucking beautiful...so wet...oh god."

Sliding his hand between us, he guided himself to where he brushed my folds, rubbing against the slick wetness I knew was collecting between my thighs. "Yes..." I hissed out, loving the way he felt against me.

"Oh shit...shit...Stop, Bella...I need to get a condom," He bit out, trying to avoid my wiggling hips.

"You're good, I went to the doctor. Birth control," I panted out between frantic kisses to his neck.

"You did?" he breathed, looking me straight in the eye, brushing my hair back tenderly. "So did I. All clean...though I have only been with one person before...don't worry I was never unsafe. I was young and stupid and could I ruin this moment any more right now..." he rambled, closing his eyes and stilling.

"Edward?" I smiled at his awkward lack of verbal filter at this moment.

"Yeah?"

"I love it when you get flustered," I murmured. "I love it even more when you kiss me and turn pink like you do when you get flustered, but it's for an entirely different reason. Open your eyes. Feel me, feel us together...this is all that matters now."

Reaching between us, I slid my palm over his length, moaning when he thrust into my hand, feeling how much he wanted me, wanted us. Guiding him to my entrance, I wrapped my legs around his hips again, pulling him towards me. His hips moved, sliding along my wetness and we both groaned in unison.

"God, Bella, you feel so fucking good. So wet," he muttered.

Thrusting gently, the friction against my heated skin made my own hips move, seeking his. And on the next movement he slid in slowly, freezing in place as he felt my walls around him.

"Edward," I moaned, my hips moving again, taking him in farther...and the next thrust I felt the slight barrier give way. As I moved against him, he slid all the way in, his full length sheathed in me and I gasped.

There was a slight burning which quickly gave way to an overstretched feeling, and I could feel him shaking against me.

"Fuck...Bella...you're so wet and tight and oh...are you okay?" He stared down at me, panting for breath, concern in his eyes.

Experimentally, I moved my hips and was rewarded by a shock of pleasure. From what Rose had described, her first time had been painful. Except for a quick moment of discomfort, I felt ok...better than ok.

Moving again, I pulled Edward's worried face down and kissed the hell out of him, only breaking apart to gasp for breath when he moved slowly against me, trying to be gentle, and I moaned in response.

"Okay?" he asked, brushing my hair back from my sweaty face.

"Better than ok," I grunted, before attacking his mouth again.

Moving together slowly, slick and sticky and oh so wet, we found a slow, deep rhythm that felt so indescribably good; the way his body felt against me, in me, his muttered words against my face and neck, and my hands roamed his back, feeling the muscles moving beneath my fingers.

His hands roamed my body, and found my leg, pulling it up higher around his waist, and I arched in response to feeling him so much deeper. Slow thrusts gave way to deeper, more frantic ones and I was lost in sensation

Edward's face was intense, eyes heavy lidded and mouth swollen from my kisses, watching me as we moved. I tried to keep my gaze on his, until the pleasure became too much and my heavy lids slipped close, fingernails digging into his back, knotting in his hair, struggling to hold on as the pleasure built, spiraling out of control.

"Bella..." he gasped, "Open your eyes...love...look at me."

Opening my eyes, my heavy gaze met Edward's and he moaned against me. "Love...you're so beautiful...god...I wish I could hold on longer...you feel so amazing. So sexy...so mine. Mine...Say you're mine, Bella," he grunted. "Come for me, love."

At his words, I felt the crest of the wave of overwhelming pleasure crash over me, eyes rolling back in my head, stiffening in his arms, feeling my walls pulsing around him.

Feeling me let go dashed the rest of his control and I could only hold on, drowning in sensation as he thrust wildly, moaning my name, feeling him reach his release as he shuddered and writhed in my arms. Going limp, he collapsed on top of me, heavy weight pushing me into the mattress.

Pressing lazy kisses to his face, I rubbed his back, and ran my fingers through his sweat drenched hair. His face was buried in my neck, breath hot against me and I was boneless, helpless to move.

Murmuring against his hair, "I love you, Edward. And yes, I am yours...if you'll have me." Feeling his lips quirk in a smile against my neck, I smiled in return, and he rolled us, still connected so his weight wasn't squashing me.

Blushing, his face flushed in embarrassment. "You just make me crazy Bella...and I lose my mind. And can't control what comes out of my mouth."

"I'm more than ok with being yours, Edward...if you'll be mine," I murmured, eyes heavy...fighting sleep.

I'd had many titles in my life so far: Rose's sister, the daughter of Charlie and Renee Swan, teacher, and now Principal. But being Edward Cullen's love was my favorite title of all.

Closing my eyes, I was out, instantly.

* * *

**Disclaimer: Yes, we know birth control isn't instantly effective. But this is fan fiction and stranger things have happened.**

**Chapter title from Crash by Dave Matthews Band.**

**Big thanks to our pre-readers and lovely beta Suebee0619. She makes our words pretty. **

**Reviews are better than Edward taking you roughly on the ratty old carpet next to his coffee table.**


End file.
